Sere la luz que te guie
by amatista1986
Summary: Ella buscaba algo que le diera sentido a su vida y fue cuando un choque con el destino le dio esa razon para seguir adelante, ¿será que podra darle color a la vida de ese joven? "Me convertire en tu guia y en tu luz si me dejas"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, aquí me tienen nuevamente con una nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

**Capitulo 1 –El choque con el destino.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, aburrido, bastante aburrido. La hora de matemáticas era la peor de todas, tantos números y ecuaciones me mareaban, prefería mil veces la clase de deportes o la clase de cocina, ya que ambos se me dan muy bien y me parecen divertidas. Voltee hacia mi derecha y vi como mi mejor amiga y prima copiaba todo lo que el profesor decía, mas tarde le pediría sus apuntes, pero no confundan, no soy una mala estudiante, pero con matemáticas siempre he necesitado ayuda, bastante ayuda, en mis 18 años de vida siempre había sido igual. La campana había sonado dando final a este "maravilloso" día, nótese el sarcasmo.

- Por fin se acabo la tortura – dije soltando un suspiro.

- Vamos Sakura, anímate, mañana sábado hay consejo de profesores y no hay clases, podrás descansar y dormir hasta tarde – me dijo mi prima levantándose de su asiento con una hermosa sonrisa, su nombre era Tomoyo Daidoji.

Su largo cabello negro y ondulado caía hasta su cintura, tenía la piel blanca y ojos color amatistas, a veces le tenía envidia, pues su belleza cautivaba a muchos chicos mientras que yo me consideraba bastante común, lo único que llamaba la atención de mi eran mis ojos, verdes como los de mi madre, mi cabello era liso y de color miel que llegaba hasta mis hombros, y si vamos a proporciones, Tomoyo era mucho mejor dotada que yo, aunque según ella, yo era mucho más hermosa y siempre me pedía que modelara sus diseños de ropa, y había que admitir, que todo lo que ella diseñaba me quedaba bien, era muy buena en lo que hacía.

- Lo que digas Tomoyo, igual me tengo que quedar a pasar la lista y guardar los materiales, ya que hoy estoy de servicio – le dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme a esperarte – se ofreció preocupada, pero yo no podía dejar que se quedara, casi todos los días ella tenía que quedarse hasta tarde por practicar en el coro de la preparatoria.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo, estaré bien, además Ryuu dijo que me esperaría para acompañarme a casa – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Ah claro, tu flamante novio, aun no puedo creer que lleven dos meses de relación – me dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos Tommy se que él no te agrada mucho pero dale una oportunidad, no es tan malo – le respondí.

- Cuando alguien no me agrada es por algo Sakura y lo sabes, pero bueno, respeto tu decisión, nos vemos y descansa bien – me dijo para abrazarme y salir del salón de clases.

No entendía porque no le agradaba Ryuu, es decir, no era el encanto en persona pero tampoco era mal chico, y hablando del el…

- Hola preciosa – me saludo con una sonrisa dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede Ryuu? Pensé que vendrías más tarde – le pregunté sorprendida.

El iba en el mismo año que yo pero en diferentes secciones, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules llamaban mucho la atención, aun no sé por qué se fijo en mi si tiene a miles de chicas detrás de el, y muchas de ellas eran realmente hermosas.

- Vine a decirte que no podre quedarme a esperarte, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, de verdad lo siento – me dijo con un rostro claramente consternado.

- No te preocupes, hacer esto no me tomara mucho tiempo así que puedes irte sin preocupaciones – respondí con una sonrisa.

- De verdad lo siento preciosa, te lo compensare – me dijo para acercarse a mí y darme otro beso.

Intento profundizarlo pero no pude responderle como el quería, por alguna extraña razón, no me nacía llegar mas allá de un simple beso con él. Muchas de mis amigas decían que cuando sus novios hacían eso ellas simplemente se dejaban llevar, pero yo no podía, quizás no llevábamos el tiempo suficiente para dar ese paso.

- Lo siento Ryuu, es que… quiero terminar esto rápido – dije a manera de disculpa.

Me miro de una forma extraña, con algo de molestia en sus ojos, pero luego cambio rápidamente para solo decir un te cuidas y marcharse del salón. Podía entenderlo fácilmente, es difícil que tu novia te rechace de esa forma, pero que podía hacer si no me nacía responder esos besos apasionados que él quería darme. Tomoyo varias veces me había dicho que tal vez yo no amaba a Ryuu, y quizás esté en lo correcto, le tengo aprecio pero no sé si lo amo. Cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios lo acepte como un ¿Por qué no? Pero ahora no estoy segura si fue lo correcto.

De tanto divagar no me di cuenta que ya había finalizado mi labor, así que me dirigí hacia el salón de profesores a entregar la lista y guardar los materiales. La profesora titular recibió todo con una sonrisa deseándome un feliz fin de semana, y ahora si… al fin era libre.

Volví al salón tome mis cosas y salí rápidamente, aun era temprano así que podía ir por un helado al centro comercial y luego regresar a casa para preparar la cena. Camine rápido por las calles de Tomoeda, mi ciudad natal, hasta que divise el centro comercial. Entre y subí las escaleras para llegar a la fuente de sodas pero lo que vi allí me dejo sorprendida, en una de las mesas estaba MI novio besando a otra chica con su grupo de amigos. Iba a presentarme y pedirle explicaciones pero decidí acercarme lentamente a ellos sin que me vieran, algo me decía que debía oír la conversación que tenían, llámenlo instinto o curiosidad.

- Y así fue como ocurrió – decía uno de los chicos mientras los otros reían tontamente del supuesto chiste.

- Por cierto querido amigo, ¿Cómo vas con esa niña? Se te acaba el tiempo – le preguntó el mismo chico a Ryuu, y no sé porque pero creo que estaban hablando de mi.

- Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil esta apuesta, pero créanme que antes de los tres meses ella será mía – respondió el con una sonrisa morbosa en su rostro.

- No sé porque pierdes el tiempo con una niña cuando puedes tenerme a mi cuando quieras gatito - ¿gatito? ¿Será que la pobre no tiene imaginación?.

- Lo sé gatita, pero Sakurita es otra cosa, gracias a ella me ganare el dinero de todos estos idiotas, o no chicos – bueno eso lo confirma, si estaba hablando de mi, el muy desgraciado estaba conmigo por una apuesta, yo pensando que era un gran chico, siempre defendiéndolo de Tomoyo y era cierto, ella siempre tuvo razón.

Salí corriendo del lugar sin rumbo fijo, aun no lo creía, soy una miserable apuesta, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, es decir, ¿Quién demonios se fijaría en mi?, me sentía tan mal, mis ojos picaban y pronto sentí como mis lagrimas brotaban de ellos, el y su grupo de amigos son unos idiotas, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿porque soy ingenua y creo que todos son buenas personas?, ¿era por eso?, era un desgraciado, sentía tanto dolor, pero más que todo era por mi orgullo, por haber caído en su trampa, era tan idiota, ¿Cómo pude caer tan fácilmente?. Cada pensamiento que tenía me hacía sentir peor, más ingenua y más tonta, había corrido tanto que había llegado al parque pero no me detuve de correr y de repente para empeorar las cosas choque contra alguien cayendo al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas? – le grite a la persona sin verla pagando mi rabia y mi dolor con alguien que no tenia culpa de nada.

- Creo que lamentablemente ese es el caso, no veo por donde voy – me respondió una voz masculina, ¿Qué dijo? O por Dios no me digas que…

Cuando levante mi mirada vi a un chico, mayor que yo como por unos 4 años más o menos, su cabello color chocolate revuelto, un atractivo rostro, muy atractivo cabe destacar, y lo más impactante fueron sus ojos, eran hermosos, de un color exótico, color ámbar pero había algo mal, no había luz en ellos, o por Dios entonces si había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- O cuanto lo siento, pague con usted mis problemas, no fue mi intención decir eso – me disculpe rápidamente.

- No tiene que sentirse mal por decir algo que es cierto – me dijo seriamente.

Intenté ayudarlo a levantarse pero rechazo mi ayuda – No necesita sentirse culpable por sus palabras, ahora si me disculpa, andando Kerberos– dijo para seguir su camino con ayuda de un perro, hasta ahora me había percatado de él, era un labrador dorado muy lindo.

Qué vergüenza, ¿Qué pensara de mi? Debe pensar que soy una persona detestable, tonta Sakura, viendo a ese chico mi problema con Ryuu se hace mínimo, y sin darme cuenta me vi siguiéndolo, algo en mi no quería que el pensara mal de mí, algo en el me atraía, era como miel que atraía las abejas, simplemente indescriptible. Lo seguí como 5 minutos hasta que lo vi detenerse.

- ¿Podría dejar de seguirme? – dijo de repente sorprendiéndome ¿Cómo lo sabia?.

- Ah bueno… yo solo… es que – rayos por que no podía decir nada coherente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –

- Yo, solo quería… disculparme, yo de verdad lo siento tanto – dije inclinándome un poco.

- Ya lo había hecho y le dije que no se preocupara – dijo para comenzar a andar otra vez.

- Pero yo… yo no me siento bien, quisiera poder hacer algo por usted, por favor – le pedí haciendo que detuviera su andar.

- ¿Y si accedo me dejara tranquilo? – me respondió con un rostro de pocos amigos, se que lo estaba molestando pero si no hacia algo seguro no podría dormir.

Primero asentí rápidamente pero luego recordé que no podía verme, así que murmure un leve si – Esta bien, ¿Qué hará? – me preguntó de repente.

¿Qué haría? No se me ocurre nada, vamos Sakura piensa, ¿qué podría hacer para compensarle el insulto que le había dicho? Porque era un insulto, vamos piensa, no se me ocurre nada, a menos que, se me vino la imagen del helado que me quería comer antes de ver a Ryuu, eso es mejor que nada.

- ¿Qué tal si le invito un helado? Cerca de aquí venden unos deliciosos – le pregunté esperanzada.

El pareció meditarlo unos momentos y luego vi como levanto la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, me sentí bastante intimidada y eso que no podía verme – Si acepto me dejara en paz ¿cierto? – me volvió a decir y yo le dije un si algo exagerado.

Vi una pequeña risa en su rostro y luego comenzó a caminar - ¿Hacia dónde es? – me preguntó y yo me vi sacada de mi mundo de fantasías en el que me había dejado esa sonrisa.

- Lo siento, es por aquí – le dije indicándole el camino.

Caminamos un rato uno al lado del otro, era bastante alto, prácticamente me llevaba una cabeza de diferencia, me sentía tan pequeña a su lado, pero emanaba una seguridad a pesar de ser invidente, me sentía segura caminando a su lado.

- Por favor siéntese aquí, yo iré a comprar los helados – le dije cuando llegamos a la heladería del parque que quedaba al aire libre.

Lo vi sentarse y fui a comprar los helados, para luego regresar otra vez porque había olvidado preguntarle lo más importante.

- Disculpe, ¿de qué sabor… quiere el helado? – le pregunté bastante apenada.

El volvió a reír un poco y me respondió – De chocolate – respondió mirando hacia donde yo estaba.

Fui nuevamente y pedí los helados, uno de chocolate para él y uno de fresa para mi, aunque decidí comprar un pedazo de pastel también para el pobre perrito que seguro se sentía marginado. Regrese a la mesa y puse los dos helados allí.

- ¿Le molesta si le doy un poco de pastel a su perro? – le pregunté algo temerosa.

- A él le gustan las cosas dulces así que me imagino que no habrá problema – me respondió tomando la copa de su helado.

Puse el pastel en el piso para que el perrito comiera y comencé con mi helado, pero si era sincera, estaba más interesada en el chico que tenía en frente, era muy atractivo, y sus ojos eran hermosos, aunque se verían mucho mas lindos con luz pues así como estaban se veían apagados, me gustaría poder verlos brillar alguna vez, ¿pero qué cosas pienso?, vamos Sakura no pienses tonterías, jamás volverás a ver al chico, así que mejor disfruta este momento y guárdalo en tu memoria.

- Disculpe, yo quisiera… ¿podría saber su nombre? – le pregunté entre avergonzada y sorprendida, ¿de dónde salió esa pregunta?

- No sé por qué debería decírselo si no volveremos a vernos después de esto – dijo mientras comía su helado.

Tenía razón, era tonto preguntar eso, pero igual me dolió su respuesta, por lo menos quería saber su nombre.

- Profesor Li, profesor Li – grito una niña de al menos 9 años quien se acerco corriendo hacia nuestra mesa, los dioses me aman, que suerte tengo, su apellido era Li.

Sonreí enormemente mientras el ponía cara de pocos amigos al verse descubierto, pero cuando llego la niña su semblante cambio rápidamente.

- Hikari, ¿Qué haces en el parque, no deberías estar en tu casa? – le preguntó con ternura, que lindo se veía así.

- Vine a comer un helado con mi mama, fue cuando lo vimos, por cierto quería decirle que logre tocar esa nota con mi violín que tanto me costó ayer en clase, practique mucho en casa hasta que lo logre, el lunes se lo mostrare – le contó la niña sonriéndole, como si pudiera verla.

- Buenas tardes Profesor Li, disculpe que lo molestemos es que Hikari quiso saludarlo – dijo la señora cuando llego a nuestra mesa, al parecer era la madre de la niña.

- Ups, lo siento Profesor, no sabía que estaba con su novia – que linda es cuando se disculpa, esta sonrojada, un momento ¿Qué dijo que?

No puede ser y seguro mi rostro esta todo rojo, hay que pena…

- Hikari esas cosas no se dicen, mira la pobre chica esta toda sonrojada, disculpe a mi hija, será mejor que vayamos por el helado – dijo la señora, ¿no pudo omitir ese detalle?

- Hasta el lunes profesor, hasta luego novia del profesor, por cierto eres muy linda, me gustan tus ojos verdes, se parecen a las joyas de mi mama – dijo la niña guiñándome un ojo.

- No espera… yo… espera… - dije en vano pero la niña no me escucho, que vergüenza.

Luego escuche una risa, una linda risa y cuando vi era él quien reía, se veía muy lindo riendo, pero que digo, se reía de mi, y mi rostro comenzó a arder, por vigésima vez.

- ¿Se ríe de mi profesor Li? – le dije haciendo que parara de repente, jeje, ya sabía su apellido.

- Bien ya comí el helado, muchas gracias, ahora hasta nunca – dijo parándose de la silla y tomando la correa del perro que ya había acabado su pastel.

- No… espere… de verdad lo siento no quise hacerlo enfadar otra vez – me disculpe, ¿Cuántas veces iba a equivocarme hoy?.

- No se preocupe con el helado saldo su deuda conmigo si se le puede decir así, mejor me voy antes de que tenga que comprarme una pizza para enmendar otra cosa – dijo girándose para irse.

- ¡Mi nombre es Sakura! – le grite, no sé porque pero quería que supiera mi nombre.

- Hasta nunca Sakura – me respondió despidiéndose con su mano.

Y yo como tonta agite mi mano despidiéndome de el, no quería que se fuera, pero ya no tenia ninguna excusa para retenerlo a mi lado. Por lo menos sabía dos cosas de el:

Su apellido era Li

Al parecer es profesor de música.

Felicidades Sakura, no sabias nada de él, pero ¿Por qué quería saber?, no lo volvería a ver, o más bien, él no quería verme mas. Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a mi habitación tirándome en mi cama, no tenía ganas de cocinar y eso era raro ya que eso me encantaba, no importa, pediré pizza para cenar aunque mi hermano me asesine por ello, y allí recordé otra vez al joven Li, rayos, era tan extraño, ¿Cómo era posible que un completo extraño me deje en esta situación?. Bueno había una tercera cosa que sabía, y era que gracias a él, este día había sido todo menos aburrido, transformo mi aburrido y desolado día en uno divertido y lleno de color, aunque él no pudiera verlo. Me asome en mi ventana y vi que ya estaba oscuro y fue cuando que una estrella fugaz paso, y aunque fuera tonto, desee poder estar al lado del joven Li cuando recuperara su vista, porque de verdad deseaba que la recuperara algún día, y que yo pudiera ver como esos hermosos ojos volvían a la vida.

**Hola chicos, bueno, espero les guste esta nueva historia, me salí de mi genero pero igual espero les guste, a mi me encanto como quedo este primer capi, espero a ustedes también… Espero sus comentarios porfis, y espero que este nuevo fic sea tan aceptado como mis dos primeros ^^ besos, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, estoy super contenta porque el primer capi les gusto mucho ^^ aquí les traigo el capi numero dos de mi nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Felicidades Sakura, no sabias nada de él, pero ¿Por qué quería saber?, no lo volvería a ver más, o más bien, él no quería verme mas. Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a mi habitación tirándome en mi cama, no tenía ganas de cocinar y eso era raro ya que eso me encantaba, no importa, pediré pizza para cenar aunque mi hermano me asesine por ello, y allí recordé otra vez al joven Li, rayos, era tan extraño, ¿Cómo era posible que un completo extraño me deje en esta situación?. Bueno había una tercera cosa que sabía, y era que gracias a él, este día había sido todo menos aburrido, transformo mi aburrido y desolado día en uno divertido y lleno de color, aunque él no pudiera verlo. Me asome en mi ventana y vi que ya estaba oscuro y fue cuando que una estrella fugaz paso, y aunque fuera tonto, desee poder estar al lado del joven Li cuando recuperara su vista, porque de verdad deseaba que la recuperara algún día, y que yo pudiera ver como esos hermosos ojos volvían a la vida._

**Capitulo 2 –Encontrándote en la luz de luna.**

Siempre me he caracterizado por ser una dormilona de primera, siempre llegaba justa de tiempo a la preparatoria por querer quedarme un poquito más en mi cama, pero hoy, aunque sea difícil de creer, yo, Sakura Kinomoto, estaba despierta y apenas eran las 7 de la mañana. No había podido dormir bien en la noche, ya que cuando pensaba que Morfeo me llevaría en sus brazos a la tierra de los sueños, un par de ojos ambarinos aparecían en mi mente haciéndome despertar, y eso paso casi toda la noche. ¿Cómo era posible que el motivo de mi desvelo fueran esos ojos y no la traición de Ryuu? ¿Cómo podía hacer para recobrar mi tranquilidad?, solté un largo suspiro, me sentía bastante inquieta y lo único que se me ocurrió para responder a todas mis interrogantes fue llamar a la única persona que siempre me ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamientos, aunque me asesinara por la hora.

- _Vaya, debe ser algo muy importante para que Sakura Kinomoto me llame a esta hora_ – me respondió Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento Tommy pero debo hablar con alguien, me siento confundida, anoche no dormí casi – le dije con un timbre de queja en mi voz.

-_ ¿Qué sucede Sakurita?_ _¿Estás bien?_ – me preguntó preocupada.

- No quiero hablarlo por teléfono, y no te preocupes no es nada malo – le dije antes de que se preocupara de mas.

- _Esta bien, nos vemos en dos horas en el café de siempre y así desayunamos juntas_ – me respondió, y casi podía verla sonreír, Tommy era una gran amiga y siempre me ayudaba cuando la necesitaba.

- Gracias Tommy, allí estaré – le respondí para colgar el teléfono.

Salí de mi habitación y fui directo al baño, me observe en el espejo y vi los estragos que había dejado una noche de insomnio, iba a tener que usar corrector de ojeras si no quería verme como una zombi. Tome una ducha caliente y salí de nuevo hacia mi cuarto. Tome un pantalón corto color blanco y un top color rosa con unas zapatillas del mismo color, todo cortesía de Tomoyo, y como había dicho antes, sus diseños me quedaban a la medida. Me maquille levemente sin olvidar el tonto corrector de ojeras y así baje rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarme con el rostro de pocos amigos de mi hermano.

- ¿A dónde vas y con esa ropa? – me preguntó molesto.

- Buenos días hermano – le salude sin prestar atención a su pregunta y fui a saludar a mi papa que estaba en la cocina.

- Buenos días papa – le salude cuando entre en la cocina.

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi papa era extremadamente amable y muy buen cocinero, su cabello y ojos castaños detrás de sus lentes lo hacían ver intelectual. Era profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Tokio, por lo que no lo veía mucho, por eso aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo con él. Mi hermano Touya era todo lo contrario, era pesado, antipático y molesto, pero a pesar de eso lo quería mucho, era 7 años mayor que yo y era doctor residente en el hospital de Tomoeda, era perseguido por muchas mujeres, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos color café lo hacían, según mi cuñada Nakuru, un sueño hecho realidad, aunque no sé como lo aguanta.

- Voy a desayunar con Tomoyo, lo siento mucho papa pero debo hacer algo importante con ella – le dije disculpándome, ya que él estaba haciendo desayuno para todos.

- No te preocupes hija, diviértete y no regreses tarde – ¿lo ven? mi papa simplemente es maravilloso.

- Gracias papa – le dije abrazándolo para luego tomar mi abrigo y salir no sin antes pasar delante del retrato de mi madre y decirle un adiós mama, sabía que a pesar de que no estaba conmigo físicamente, ya que había fallecido cuando tenía 8 años, podía sentir que siempre me cuidaba.

- No destruyas la ciudad monstruo – me dijo el idiota de mi hermano.

- No me digas monstruo, hermano ya no soy una niña – le dije sacándole la lengua.

- Y con esa actitud quieres que piense que ya eres una adulta – me dijo burlón.

- Si lo soy, y ya me voy, nos vemos luego hermano – le dije para salir de casa.

Corrí por las calles de Tomoeda ya que por discutir con Touya iba tarde para encontrarme con Tomoyo, luego se las cobraría a ese tonto. Cuando llegue al café que quedaba en frente del parque vi a Tomoyo tomando un café, me acerque y me deje caer en la silla que estaba en frente de ella.

- Lo siento Tommy, el tonto de Touya se puso pesado y por eso me tarde –

- No te preocupes acabo de llegar, más bien imagine que tardarías mas, por eso pedí un café – me respondió con una sonrisa, que bajo concepto tiene de mi puntualidad, bueno no la culpo, siempre llego tarde a todo, eso ya es característico de mi – bueno Sakurita, dime ¿que era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta el lunes? – me preguntó tranquilamente.

- Bueno pues, veras, lo que sucedió ayer fue que… - y comencé a contarle todo, empezando por lo de Ryuu, y cuando llegue a la parte de la apuesta se levantó de la silla furiosa casi derramando el café que estaba tomando.

- ¿Qué el idiota hizo qué? – preguntó molesta.

- Calma Tommy, la gente nos esta mirando – le dije, que pena, media cafetería se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Pero ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Yo te lo dije, el sujeto no me daba buena espina, pero el muy idiota no sabe con quién se metió, lo hare sufrir por esto, ya verás – respondió ella con un aura maligna a su alrededor, a veces Tomoyo daba miedo.

- Tomoyo en realidad eso no fue lo que no me dejo dormir anoche – le dije para indicarle que aun no le decía lo más importante.

- ¿Aun hay más? Si me dices que el sujeto te hizo algo lo mandare a cortar en pedazos, nadie te hace sufrir y se queda tranquilo… ya verá lo que… -

- Tommy lo que sigue no tiene nada que ver con Ryuu – le dije interrumpiendo su monologo de venganza.

- ¿A no? – me preguntó confundida.

Yo negué con la cabeza y comencé a contarle lo que había pasado con el joven Li, desde el choque hasta que se despidió con ese "Hasta nunca Sakura" el día de ayer. Mi rostro se iba sonrojando cada vez más, podía sentirlo, mis mejillas estaban acaloradas y eso no tenía nada que ver con el calor del clima.

- Vaya pero que emoción, por fin te enamoraste Sakurita, parece un cuento de hadas, amor a primera vista – dijo de repente ella con un aura rosa a su alrededor ¿un momento?

- Tommy no estoy enamorada del joven Li – le dije seriamente.

- Si no estás enamorada de él entonces respóndeme ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que el piense de ti si ya no lo veras más? – Esa pregunta me dejo fuera de lugar – más bien, respóndeme esto ¿Por qué en vez de llorar y desvelarte por lo que paso con Ryuu, te desvelaste pensando en un chico del cual solo sabes su apellido? – eso me dejo peor, pero era imposible, yo no podía estar enamorada de ese chico, era ilógico.

- Tomoyo es tonto pensar que estoy enamorada de un joven del cual solo se su apellido, no sé nada de él –

- Pero aun así quieres volver a verlo ¿no es así? – me dijo, ¿Cómo podía sabe eso? ¿Acaso soy tan predecible? – Esta bien, dejemos el tema del amor de un lado, lo que tenemos que pensar ahora es en cómo encontrar al chico –

- Es imposible, con tan poca información va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar – le dije desanimada.

- No tanto querida primita, con la información que tenemos será sencillo – dijo y yo no pude hacer más que mirarla como si ella estuviera loca – vamos Sakurita, el chico es profesor de música de niños, será sencillo – dijo de repente guiñándome un ojo.

- Tommy, ¿sabes cuantas escuelas primarias hay en Tomoeda? – le pregunte para hacerle ver que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

- ¿y tú sabes en cuantas primarias enseñan violín? – eso si no supe cómo responder.

- pues… en la mía no lo enseñaban, solo la flauta dulce – le dije pensativa.

- En ninguna Sakura, tu príncipe azul debe trabajar en una escuela de música – me dijo, eso era cierto, y quizás albergué algo de esperanza de encontrarlo.

- Pero, ¿cuántas escuelas de música hay en Tomoeda? – esa pequeña esperanza se había desvanecido rápidamente cuando me hice esa pregunta.

- Hay un total de 27 escuelas de música, pero solo 7 de ellas enseñan niños – le mire como preguntándole ¿Cómo sabes eso? – lo se porque el coro de la preparatoria ha ido a todas ellas para interactuar con diferentes músicos – me respondió de lo mas tranquila.

- Es decir, que la búsqueda solo se resume en esas 7 escuelas – le dije esperanzada.

- Exactamente, lo que indica que a partir del lunes, luego de clases iremos a estas escuelas a preguntar por el profesor Li, en alguna de ellas debe estar y cuando lo veas, me darás la razón de que estas perdida y locamente enamorada de el – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme.

Nada la haría cambiar de opinión, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil que lo olvidara.

- No puedo esperar para conocer a tu príncipe azul Sakurita, debe ser un adonis para dejarte en ese estado, no importa si no puede ver, aunque es impresionante que a pesar de eso sea músico, que emoción – decía ella con una mirada brillante.

Y yo nuevamente me sonroje, primero por lo de príncipe azul y segundo porque ella no mentía, el joven Li era atractivo, muy atractivo, seguro muchas chicas andarían detrás de el, ¿pero qué cosas pienso? Solo quiero encontrarlo para asegurarme que no piensa mal de mí, si, es solo por eso, lo demás es sugestión de las palabras de mi primita.

Así quedamos de acuerdo en lo que íbamos a hacer, el lunes empezaríamos con la búsqueda, Tomoyo dijo que buscaría las direcciones, era preferible ir en persona que llamar, ya que así podríamos verificar directamente si el joven Li trabajaba o no en dicha escuela.

Luego de un normal fin de semana, llego el día tan esperado, y si era sincera, estaba muy nerviosa, de verdad quería encontrarlo, y si el plan fallaba no sabía qué hacer, todas mis esperanzas dependían de ello. Luego de haber tenido un día mas o menos exaltado por haber terminado con Ryuu, quien se puso algo violento, pero con la ayuda de Tommy lo pusimos en su sitio, en estos momentos me encontraba esperando por ella en la salida mientras se excusaba con la profesora encargada del coro por no asistir a sus prácticas estos días, aun no se qué excusa usaría para esto. La vi salir con una sonrisa de esas que das cuando quieres dar a entender que no has hecho nada malo.

- Listo, vamos Sakura, emprendamos la búsqueda de tu príncipe azul – me dijo cuando llego a mi lado.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a la profesora? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Solo le dije que tenía cosas que hacer – mentirosa, ¿Qué le habrá dicho? – Bien, la primera escuela que visitaremos será la escuela Sonata, luego iremos por estas, aunque por hoy creo que solo podremos ir a dos – me dijo enseñándome la lista de escuelas a la que debíamos ir.

- Esta bien, solo espero que esto de resultado – le dije algo desanimada.

- Tranquila, estoy casi segura que lo encontraremos en alguna de estas escuelas, animo Sakurita – dijo para tomarme de la mano y comenzar a andar más rápido.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la primera escuela, mis nervios se dispararon, ¿Qué le diría si lo veía? No había preparado excusa para explicar el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

- Tomoyo creo que no debemos entrar, aun no sé qué decirle si… ¿Tomoyo? – me dejo sola ¿Dónde estaba?.

Empecé a buscarla y me di cuenta que ella ya estaba entrando, fui corriendo para detenerla pero ya era tarde, ella camino bastante rápido y ahora se encontraba con la recepcionista, me acerque lentamente para escuchar de que hablaban.

- Muchas gracias por los folletos, pero me interesaba saber si el profesor Li imparte clases en esta academia, ya que me lo recomendó mi vecina – decía Tomoyo, vaya que era buena actuando.

- Lo siento mucho pero no tenemos ningún profesor que se apellida de esa forma – se disculpo la recepcionista.

- Bueno muchas gracias por su atención, hasta luego, y si me veo interesada llamare – dijo para luego tomarme de la mano nuevamente y salir del lugar.

- Al parecer este no es el sitio – dijo ella y yo solo solté un suspiro – no te preocupes, aun quedan 6 escuelas más - dijo intentando animarme y yo se lo agradecí internamente.

Así fueron pasando los días y ya solo quedaban dos escuelas, habíamos encontrado un Li en la tercera academia a la que fuimos, la emoción fue tal que casi lloramos, pero la decepción fue grande cuando nos dimos cuenta que este Li era un señor mayor, se veía muy amable y se veía buen profesor, pero no era el Li que buscábamos.

- Bueno Sakura si no es esta será la otra – dijo ella cuando estuvimos en frente de la escuela de música, su nombre era Luz de luna, nombre raro para una academia musical – Entremos – dijo decidida y yo solo la seguí.

El lugar era muy bonito y agradable, fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la recepcionista la cual atendía a una señora mayor que venía a dejar a un pequeño, seguro era su nieto.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – nos preguntó amablemente cuando nos vio.

- Buenas tardes señorita, pues vera, queríamos saber si el profesor Li da clases en esta academia, es que una vecina me lo recomendó – dijo directamente Tomoyo, al parecer ella también estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

- Lo siento mucho – al parecer tampoco es aquí – pero el profesor Li solo enseña a niños – un momento, ¿si hay un Li aquí?

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos, pero no queríamos emocionarnos luego de la última equivocación que tuvimos.

- Oh por supuesto, es que la información no es para mí, es que mi madre está buscando una academia para mi hermanita, y nuestra vecina nos recomendó al profesor Li… lo siento olvide el nombre de él, es algo complicado – dijo ella con un leve sonrojo, y el óscar a la mejor actriz es para…

- Suele pasar, ya que el profesor Li proviene de China, pero en Japón su nombre se pronuncia Shaoran – nos respondió la recepcionista creyéndose el cuento de Tomoyo.

¿Sera él? ¿De verdad será ese su nombre?, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir, mejor me quedo callada porque puedo meter la pata y arruinar el plan.

- ¿Será posible ver como imparte clases? Entienda que se trata de mi pequeña hermanita y me gustaría ver si el profesor Li es tan bueno como dice mi vecina – le dijo Tommy con un rostro completamente serio.

- Por supuesto, síganme, en este momento el se encuentra con algunos niños en clase de piano – nos respondió la chica levantándose del asiento.

- ¿También enseña piano? – pregunté sorprendiendo a las dos personas que iban conmigo, rayos, yo y mi boca.

La chica rio por mi actitud para continuar caminando – El profesor Li imparte clases de violín, piano y guitarra, es muy bueno – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No podía creerlo, tantos instrumentos a pesar de su problema, ¿sería el en realidad? Era imposible que el hiciera eso, así que comencé a desanimarme otra vez, ¿será que alguna vez lo volvería a ver? Y la respuesta a esa pregunta llego tan rápido como la formulé, allí estaba él, tocando una melodía en el piano mientras tres niños lo veían tocar, se veía tan relajado, tan lindo…

- Luego de impartir las clases, el profesor Li suele tocarle melodías a sus alumnos, a pesar de que es invidente es un gran músico – decía la chica.

Tomoyo al igual que yo estaba sorprendida, era increíble que una persona con un problema como el suyo se viera de esa forma, tan feliz y relajado con la vida, además de poder hacer cosas que yo ni en sueños podría.

- Es magnífico – dije yo en tono bajo pero por lo que pude ver la chica me escucho por lo que me sonroje.

- Si quieren puedo llamarlo para que le pregunten directamente a el – nos dijo.

- No espere… no es… - muy tarde, ella había entrado ya para decirle de nuestra visita – necesario… - ¿y ahora?

Mire aterrada a Tomoyo mientras que ella se veía muy tranquila, ¿Cómo le hace?, ¿Qué hare? No puedo verlo aun, no sé qué decirle…

- El es el profesor Li Shaoran – dijo la chica cuando volvió con nosotras y el venia detrás de ella.

- Es un placer conocerlo profesor, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji – se presentó formalmente mi prima, y sin una pizca de pena, ojala pudiera ser como ella.

De los nervios me quede muda, no podía articular palabra, se me había olvidado hasta mi propio nombre.

- ¿Daidoji? ¿De empresas y juguetes Daidoji? – oh por dios, la reconoció, el esposo de mi tía tiene un imperio de juguetes reconocido mundialmente, ahora si estábamos fritas, hubiera sido raro que no hubiera reconocido ese apellido.

- Así es, mi padre es el presidente de la compañía, es un placer conocerlo – dijo haciendo una reverencia educada frente a él aunque ella sabía que el no podía verla.

- El placer es mío señorita Daidoji, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó el joven Li, con su rostro siempre serio, ¿será que sospecha?

- En nada realmente, lo que vi me dejo bastante satisfecha, es usted un gran músico si me permite decirlo, creo que encontré el profesor ideal para Hitomi, la pobre no tiene ningún talento musical, pero últimamente le dio por querer aprender a tocar el piano, esta tan ilusionada que decidí buscar un buen profesor que le tenga paciencia – dijo ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz, Tommy era increíble.

- Para aprender música debes tener pasión por ella, quererla y amarla, si se le transmite eso a su hermana le aseguro que enseñarle no será imposible – dijo el cerrando los ojos, se veía sereno y tranquilo al hablar de esa forma.

- Muchas gracias, le diré a mi madre lo que me acaba de decir, de seguro vendrá mañana a inscribir a mi hermanita, muchas gracias por atendernos – le dijo Tomoyo, era tiempo de salir antes de que nos descubrieran.

- No se preocupe y que tengan un buen día - ¿tengan? ¿Será que descubrió que estaba allí? No, no, no era imposible yo no abrí la boca para nada.

- Me alegra que quedaran satisfechas con el profesor – decía la joven recepcionista mientras nos guiaba a la salida - aunque todos los que imparten clases aquí son igual de buenos que él, por si les interesa tomar clases también, además… -

- Me interesa – dije de repente, ¿de dónde rayos salió eso?

- ¿Qué dijiste Sakurita? – me preguntó sorprendida Tomoyo.

- Yo… quisiera… yo quisiera tomar clases, si es posible… en esta escuela – dije, no quería irme, quería verlo, hablar con él ya que no había tenido la valentía de decirle, hola joven Li, ¿me recuerda? Soy la chica del parque, la chica ¿acaso no mira por donde va?, no, mejor que no se dio cuenta, y pensándolo bien, si para tener esa oportunidad debía tomar clases en esta escuela lo haría.

- ¿Y en que instrumento estas interesada? – me preguntó amablemente la chica.

- Yo bueno… este… - y ahora que digo, no se tocar ni el triangulo, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Fue cuando la imagen de mi madre en su piano se vino a mi mente, ella era excelente en el piano, talento que Touya había heredado mientras que yo había heredado su voz además de sus ojos, y me pregunté ¿Por qué no?.

- El piano… quiero aprender a tocar el piano – le dije.

- Bien, dame tus datos y te daré toda la información que necesites sobre las reglas, horarios y mensualidades – me dijo ella.

¿Mensualidades? En eso no pensé, ¿ahora qué haría? Esto me pasa por ser tan impulsiva.

- Las mensualidades corren por mi cuenta – dijo de repente Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué? Estás loca, no puedo dejar que hagas eso Tomoyo – le dije seriamente.

- Vamos Sakurita, aunque el canto es lo tuyo, el piano era el favorito de tía Nadeshiko, seguro por eso te llamo la atención – soy un libro abierto para las personas, no sé si sea malo o bueno.

- Prometo pagártelo – le dije y ella solo rio.

Cuando salimos del lugar junto con mi horario de clases, fuimos al mismo café donde habíamos hecho el plan para encontrar al joven Li, me sentía feliz y relajada.

- Muy bien señorita, ¿aun me vas a negar que estas enamorada de Shaoran? – me soltó de repente haciéndome ahogar con el pedazo de pastel que tenia en la boca.

- Tomoyo no digas esas cosas, y no, no estoy enamorada de el – le dije tomando agua para que se me pasara la tos.

- Claro, y el hecho de querer tomar clases de piano en esa escuela es solo porque te nació de repente – eso si no podía pelearlo, no tenia motivo para ello – algún día me darás la razón Sakurita, lo bueno es que por fin lo encontramos y que el chico se ve que aparte de ser un adonis es adorable – dijo ella con ojos brillantes.

- Tommy no digas esas cosas, me da pena – dije sonrojándome.

- Solo digo la verdad, el chico es impresionante, atractivo y talentoso, además se ve que es dulce con los niños, de una vez te digo que esta mas que aprobado primita, si quieres salir con el no tendré problemas, no es como el estúpido de tu ex –

- Eres demasiado testaruda, jamás voy a convencerte de lo contrario, así que mejor cree lo que quieras Tommy – le dije con una sonrisa, en estos momentos estaba bastante animada.

- Me lo debes querida, porque el convencer a Hitomi de venir a estudiar piano unos días aquí me va a salir caro, esa pequeña demonio no aceptara sin pedir algo a cambio – dijo ella con una cara de tragedia fingida que me hizo reír.

Hitomi era su pequeña hermana de 10 años, era muy tierna y era una mini Tomoyo si la veían, ella adoraba a su hermana mayor, pero a veces el aura maligna de Tomoyo aparecía en esa pequeña también, y si, de seguro pediría algo a cambio por hacernos este gran favor.

Así luego de pasar el resto del día con Tommy regrese a casa, me despedí de mi mejor amiga con un gran abrazo y con un enorme gracias por haberme ayudado, Tommy era la mejor amiga que alguien podía tener, y para mi fortuna, también era la mejor prima que existía en el mundo. Salude a mi padre y le explique que había decidido tomar clases de piano, el no pregunto por qué, solo me dijo que me apoyaba y que cuando tuviera presentaciones no olvidare decirle para apartar el día e ir a verme. Por su lado, mi hermano me dijo que los monstruos no tocan el piano y que seguro tendría que pagarle a la academia por los pianos que destrozaría, lo que en su idioma significa suerte con ello.

Estaba bastante cansada pero contenta, con las clases de piano tenia la excusa perfecta para verlo e idear una disculpa perfecta, además de averiguar qué piensa de mí, no sé cómo haría eso pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, quizás hasta se olvido del incidente y pueda empezar desde cero a conocerlo, aun no sabía que me deparaba el futuro, pero estaba segura que pase lo que pase todo estaría bien, quizás, el deseo que le pedí a la estrella fugaz se cumpliría, ya había sido capaz de encontrarlo, y quizás podría estar a su lado, cuando el, Li Shaoran, recuperara la vista, su nombre sonaba hermoso, ¿Qué pensaría al saber que ya se su nombre? Eso me hizo reír, seguro se molestaría, pero no me importaba, solo quería ver nuevamente una de sus sonrisas y ahora con esto seguro tenía muchas oportunidades para ello.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, me encanto como quedo este, espero a ustedes también… Espero sus comentarios please, eso nos ayuda a nosotros los escritores a saber como va nuestra historia y si va gustando o hay que cambiar algo ^^ hasta el próximo capi :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi numero tres de mi nueva historia, estoy super contenta porque a todos les esta gustando mi historia ^^ muchos me han pedido un POV de Shaoran, no se preocupen que por allí viene eso está dentro de mis planes muahahah xD y como siempre también debo aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Estaba bastante cansada pero contenta, con las clases de piano tenia la excusa perfecta para verlo e idear una disculpa perfecta, además de averiguar qué piensa de mí, no sé cómo haría eso pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, quizás hasta se olvido del incidente y pueda empezar desde cero a conocerlo, aun no sabía que me deparaba el futuro, pero estaba segura que pase lo que pase todo estaría bien, quizás, el deseo que le pedí a la estrella fugaz se cumpliría, ya había sido capaz de encontrarlo, y quizás podría estar a su lado, cuando el, Li Shaoran, recuperara la vista, su nombre sonaba hermoso, ¿Qué pensaría al saber que ya se su nombre? Eso me hizo reír, seguro se molestaría, pero no me importaba, solo quería ver nuevamente una de sus sonrisas y ahora con esto seguro tenía muchas oportunidades para ello._

**Capitulo 3 –Un poco de ti.**

Hoy comenzarían mis tan ansiadas clases de piano, había preparado algunas excusas por si me topaba con Shaoran, pero aun no me sentía preparada para enfrentarlo, y si era sincera, muchas de esas excusas eran bastante tontas. Me encontraba con Tomoyo tomando el almuerzo en nuestro árbol favorito, un viejo cerezo que estaba alejado de casi todo y era mucho más tranquilo que la cafetería.

- Menos mal que tus clases coinciden con las de Hitomi, así no tengo que esperarla hasta que finalice su clase – me dijo mi prima.

- Nunca me dijiste que pidió ella a cambio de ayudarnos con nuestro asunto – le dije curiosa.

- La verdad, cuando le explique el motivo por el cual necesitábamos de ella se emociono mucho, dijo que iba a ser una espía para averiguar todo sobre el joven Li, y lo único que pidió fue un helado cuando finalizaran las clases de música, a veces mi hermana me sorprende – dijo relajadamente.

- Ella es una buena niña aunque no quieras aceptarlo – le dije riendo y era cierto, yo adoraba a mi pequeña primita, era linda y bien portada – no te preocupes, yo la llevare por esos helados cuando salgamos de clases – finalice con una sonrisa.

El día pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta, la campana ya había sonado anunciando el final de las actividades escolares. Tomoyo le había informado a la profesora de música que llegaría media hora tarde a los ensayos ya que debía llevar a Hitomi a clases de piano y ella aceptó de buena manera, después de todo, Tommy era la mejor cantante que tenía el coro.

Las hojas de los arboles estaban floreciendo mostrándonos el esplendor de la primavera y se veían los arboles de cerezo todos en flor. Cuando llegamos a la primaria donde estudiaba Hitomi la vimos sentada esperando por nosotras.

- Hermana, Sakura, llegan tarde – nos reclamo, parecía una pequeña adulta.

- Lo sentimos Hitomi, pero ya estamos aquí, así que andando – le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

- Si, la operación averiguar la vida de Shaoran Li da inicio el día de hoy – dijo apuntando hacia el frente, a veces los niños dejan que su imaginación los guie, lo cual me pareció muy gracioso.

- Hitomi, recuerda que el joven Li no debe sospechar que lo estas investigando, un buen espía no deja que su objetivo lo descubra – le dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo sé hermana, el profesor Li no sabrá nada, nadie puede sospechar de una dulce e inocente niña como yo – dijo poniendo una mirada tan tierna, era sorprendente el hecho que esa pequeña niña había heredado la habilidad de Tommy para manipular a la gente.

Así las tres fuimos caminando hasta la escuela Luz de Luna, la cual no quedaba tan lejos de la primaria, cuando llegamos vimos a la recepcionista que nos recibió con una amable sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, es un gusto verlas de nuevo – nos saludo, a lo cual nosotras sonreímos.

- Ella es mi hermana Hitomi, vengo a dejarla para su primera clase de piano – dijo sonriente Tomoyo mientras Hitomi hacia una pequeña referencia como presentación.

- Bien, las clases finalizan a las 5 pm, puede venirla a buscar a esa hora – indicó la joven.

- No se preocupe, mi prima Sakura se encargara de llevarla a casa, después de todo ambas salen a la misma hora –

- Oh cierto, señorita Kinomoto su profesora de piano será la señorita Kaho Mitsuki, en un momento vendrá a… oh allí viene – dijo la recepcionista mirando hacia uno de los pasillos que llevaban al interior.

Una hermosa mujer venia hacia nosotras, su cabello era de un color castaño rojizo, su piel era blanca como la nieve, era una mujer realmente hermosa, impartía… confianza.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kaho Mitsuki y seré tu profesora de piano – se presentó cuando llego a nosotras.

- Buenas tardes, soy Sakura Kinomoto, espero no causarle molestas – le dije haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no quería quedar mal con la profesora.

Ella rio un poco, y luego me observó, sentí como… si pudiera leerme completamente con esa mirada – Tienes bastante entusiasmo, estoy segura que aprenderás bien – dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la academia – vamos señorita Kinomoto, es hora de comenzar – me llamó y yo solo la seguí, despidiéndome de Tomoyo y Hitomi mientras caminaba, y por hacer eso tropecé con alguien.

- Yo lo… - oh no, no podía tener tan mala suerte, era Shaoran, ¿y ahora? – Yo… yo… lo siento mucho – dije casi gritando para salir corriendo detrás de la profesora Mitsuki toda sonrojada.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿y si me reconoció? ¿Me reclamará por estar aquí? Y lo peor es que no fue el encuentro que yo quería, había chocado con el otra vez, por tonta, no puedo ser más tonta y despistada porque sería un pecado.

- El profesor Li no come, no te preocupes – me dijo cuando llegue donde ella estaba, ¿había visto lo que ocurrió? Qué pena.

- Yo… bueno yo… lo siento es que… me sorprendió – dijo mirando al piso avergonzada.

Ella se quedo observándome otra vez, como queriendo resolver un misterio, para luego tomar mi mano y guiarme al hermoso piano blanco que había en la sala.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que no se molestara por ello, además necesito que estés tan activa como cuando llegaste para aprender como tocar el piano – dijo sonriéndome.

- Yo… me esforzare y daré lo mejor de mi – le dije seriamente y algo sonrojada.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora… necesito que me digas si tienes algún conocimiento de piano – me dijo poniéndose seria, aquí comenzaba la clase.

- Mi madre lo tocaba, y mi hermano lo aprendió de ella pero yo… digamos que no tuvo el tiempo de enseñarme – le dije algo triste, mi madre falleció cuando tenía 8 años de edad, así que, no pude aprender de ella como Touya lo había hecho.

- Entiendo, bueno… eso significa que debemos empezar de cero, por cierto ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

- Claro, no veo problema profesora Mitsuki – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Bueno a comenzar –

Ella comenzó primero enseñándome el significado de cada nota musical, de cómo debía ubicarla en el piano y como leerla en una partitura, empezamos con las más sencillas ya que ella no quería confundirme. La profesora Mitsuki era muy buena y bastante paciente conmigo, ojala fuera así el profesor de matemáticas, quizás así podría entenderle más.

- ¿Comprendiste lo que te dije? Cada nota debe ser leída y tocada de forma correcta, sino, la armonía de la música se pierde – dijo pasando las manos por las teclas del piano.

- Entiendo, aunque algunas son complicadas y no me sale la posición de las manos – le dije.

Ella rio un poco y luego comenzó a tocar una melodía en el piano – Con la practica podrás tocar hermosas melodías Sakura, pero no debes desesperarte, no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana, por hoy lo que me interesa que entiendas son las notas y la ubicación de las teclas, ya mediante vayamos avanzando, iras viendo como esas notas en el papel toman un sonido claro y perfecto cuando las lleves al piano – su rostro era completamente relajado, como el de mi madre cuando tocaba para nosotros – bueno, por hoy finalizamos, espero te haya gustado la clase y no te pareciera aburrida, luego veras que serán más divertidas cuando comencemos a tocar melodías – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Profesora Mitsuki, si mi profesor de Matemáticas explicara los números como usted explica las notas musicales le aseguro que esa materia no sería un dolor de cabeza para mí – dije riendo causando que ella se me uniera.

- Bueno salgamos ya, quizás tu primita ya te está esperando, no creo que Shaoran haya profundizado mucho tampoco con ella – me dijo levantándose.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción no vi a Hitomi por ningún lado ¿será que aun esta en clases?

- Rika, ¿la señorita Daidoji aun esta con el profesor Li? – le preguntó la profesora Mitsuki a la recepcionista, así que su nombre era Rika.

- Si, ya debe estar por salir señorita Mitsuki – le respondió - ¿Cómo le fue en su primera clase? ¿Le gustó? – ahora se dirigía a mí.

- Si, la verdad me gusto mucho – le respondí sonriendo, y era cierto, la clase había sido fascinante.

- Sakura, allí viene tu prima – me indicó la profesora Mitsuki haciendo que girara para ver donde estaba Hitomi.

Ella estaba despidiéndose de su, al parecer, compañero de clases y de Shaoran, haciendo una reverencia educada delante de él, aunque ella sabía que no podía verla, y aunque eso fuera así, vi como él le sonrió de una forma, como si supiera que ella estaba siendo educada.

- Sakura, disculpa por tardarme, es que el profesor Li nos toco una melodía muy bonita en el piano, y dijo que algún día podríamos tocar igual o mejor que él – me decía emocionada cuando llego a mi lado.

- No te preocupes pequeña, bueno es hora de que usted y yo vayamos por esos helados ¿no le parece señorita Hitomi? – le dije a manera de juego y ella asintió emocionada.

- Le llame a mi hermana y dijo que nos vería en la heladería del parque –

- Esta bien, vamos entonces, gracias profesora Mitsuki nos vemos mañana –dije para darle la mano a Hitomi y comenzar a salir de la escuela.

- Nos vemos mañana Sakura – me dijo para luego entrar de nuevo al salón de música.

- ¡Hasta mañana profesor Li! Gracias por la clase – grito la pequeña haciéndome sonrojar, tranquila Sakura, el no puede verte.

- Hasta mañana Hitomi – dijo el despidiéndose con su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con los niños se mostraba de una forma tan… dulce y tan atento, se notaba que le gustaba enseñar música, además de ser bueno con los niños, inspiraba respeto, tanto así que los niños no se revelaban o se portaban mal con él, era tan… especial, seguro sería un gran padre en el futuro, ¿pero qué cosas pienso? Debo enfocar mi mente, vamos Sakura, debes idear una forma de presentarte ante el sin que te rechace y que deje de pensar mal de ti.

- Allí está mi hermana – dijo Hitomi haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué tal la primera clase? – nos preguntó Tomoyo cuando llegamos a ella.

- A mi me gusto mucho, la profesora Mitsuki es excelente, y bastante paciente – le dije cuando me senté en la mesa de la heladería.

- El profesor Li es bastante bueno, a pesar de ser ciego sabe en todo momento si Kay o yo no estábamos prestándole atención, además de tocar el piano muy bien – dijo mi pequeña prima – bueno antes de dar la información que tengo quiero un helado de chocolate con fresa – dijo moviendo sus cejas.

- Yo voy Tommy – le dije a mi prima cuando la vi levantarse para ir por los helados.

Sentí algo de envidia al escucharla hablar, pues yo también quería oír como tocaba el piano, pero me dije a mi misma que ya habría tiempo para ello, después de todo, las clases de piano me habían gustado mucho, así que seguiría allí por más tiempo, y de seguro tendría muchas oportunidades de escucharlo tocar, así que, tome los helados en una bandeja y los lleve a la mesa con un ánimo completamente renovado. Cuando Hitomi vio el helado sus ojos se iluminaron, era tan lindo ser un niño, no tenias tantos problemas como nosotros los adolecentes casi adultos.

- Bien hermanita, te escuchamos – dijo Tomoyo cuando tomo su helado de la bandeja.

- Bien, el profesor Li tiene 21 años, nació en Hong Kong y vive solo aquí en Japón, le pregunté por su familia y me dijo que lo llaman seguido pero quiso independizarse – nos dijo tomando un aire profesional, esta niña si que era graciosa.

- Vaya, un adulto responsable, además de que no te lleva muchos años primita, es perfecto para ti –

- Tomoyo ya basta, te dije que no pienso en el de esa forma – le respondí

- clarooooo… - dijeron ambas hermanas haciéndome sonrojar, aunque lo dijeran mil veces yo lo negaría, porque no era cierto… ¿verdad?

- Bueno, también averigüe que su perro se llama Kerberos y es uno de esos perros entrenados para gente que no puede ver, mmmm que más, también que su cumpleaños es el 13 de julio y que mas… -

- Averiguaste mucho, ¿estás segura que no sospecho nada? – pregunté sorprendida de tanta información.

- No tiene que sospechar si sabes cómo preguntar, él quería saber de nosotros y yo le dije que quería saber de el, simple – esta niña me sorprende cada día mas.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Hitomi – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su hermanita.

- Lo sé hermana, oh se me olvidaba, aprendió música desde pequeño y perdió la vista cuando tenía 15 años en un accidente de auto donde falleció su papa, eso sí fue difícil de preguntar pero él respondió tranquilamente, quizás ya le habían realizado la misma pregunta antes – dijo con un tono de tristeza la pequeña.

- Vaya, eso debió ser difícil para él – dijo Tomoyo, pero ellas no podían entender esa clase de dolor.

El perder a un padre o madre en una edad temprana y tan de repente era algo que no le deseaba a nadie, ya que el dolor es tal que sientes que tu corazón se desmorona y que tu vida pierde todo color y sentido. Mi hermano y mi padre me ayudaron a seguir adelante y superar la muerte de mi mama, de seguro la familia de el habrá hecho lo mismo, pero era peor su situación, ya que su mundo se había oscurecido de repente, sin poder ver más a sus seres queridos, debió ser horrible.

- La lastima no está permitida – les dije a ambas llamando su atención.

- No puedo sentir lástima de un chico tan maravilloso – me respondió Tomoyo.

- Cierto, lo único que no le pregunté fue si tenía novia, cuando vea la oportunidad se lo preguntare – dijo la pequeña niña mientras nosotras reíamos de su comentario.

Luego de despedirnos fui directo a mi casa donde mi padre me esperaba con ansias para preguntarme sobre las clases de piano, y por supuesto, mi hermano seguro estaría allí para burlarse.

- Ya llegue – dije cuando entre a mi casa.

- Bienvenida pequeña Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase? – me preguntó contento.

- Fue muy divertida, mi profesora es excelente – le respondí sentándome en la sala.

- Hace falta más que eso para lograr enseñarte a tocar el piano, ya que los monstruos no tienen oído musical – ya hizo su aparición.

- No molestes a tu hermana Touya, está muy contenta y debemos apoyarla - ¿dije cuanto quiero a mi padre? – Hare algo especial para la cena – dijo para entrar en la cocina.

- Deberías de aprender de papa, sino en cualquier momento Nakuru te botara – le dije mostrándole la lengua para subir a mi habitación.

Me recosté en mi cama dejando mi bolso en el piso, me sentía feliz y a la vez triste, ya que no había sido capaz de hablarle a Shaoran, eso era patético, mi nerviosismo era tonto, no podía creerlo, lo tuve frente a mí y no pude decirle nada, solo un lo siento - brillante Sakura, eres realmente brillante - me dije a mi misma soltando un bufido.

A pesar de todo, me había agradado mucho la escuela de música, la gente es amable y siento que podre aprender a tocar el piano, quizás si logro hacerlo podre estar a su altura y así poder tener una conversación, más allá de un lo siento. De verdad sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de hacerle saber que yo estaba allí, no seguir escondiéndome, quizás no sería de su agrado pero, quería llegar a él y pertenecer a su vida de cierto modo, y cuando pensé en eso me asuste enormemente, porque eso lo piensa uno cuando está enamorada, y yo no debía enamorarme de él, no podía, a pesar de que cada vez que lo veía mi corazón parecía latir con más fuerza, No podía permitirme eso, no era correcto, mis motivos eran otros, no amor, quizás podía volverme su amiga, así estaría a su lado cuando me necesitara, rayos, ser una adolecente casi adulta era complicado, solo quería recobrar mi tranquilidad, y solo lograría eso cuando pudiera disculparme de verdad y poder tener una conversación agradable con el joven Li, y quizás me regale una de esas sonrisas que le da a esos niños, tan hermosa y radiante que me hace sentir tanta calidez en mi corazón.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… comentarios please, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi numero cuatro de mi nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_A pesar de todo, me había agradado mucho la escuela de música, la gente es amable y siento que podre aprender a tocar el piano, quizás si logro hacerlo podre estar a su altura y así poder tener una conversación, más allá de un lo siento. De verdad sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de hacerle saber que yo estaba allí, no seguir escondiéndome, quizás no sería de su agrado pero, quería llegar a él y pertenecer a su vida de cierto modo, y cuando pensé en eso me asuste enormemente, porque eso lo piensa uno cuando está enamorada, y yo no debía enamorarme de él, no podía, a pesar de que cada vez que lo veía mi corazón parecía latir con más fuerza, No podía permitirme eso, no era correcto, mis motivos eran otros, no amor, quizás podía volverme su amiga, así estaría a su lado cuando me necesitara, rayos, ser una adolecente casi adulta era complicado, solo quería recobrar mi tranquilidad, y solo lograría eso cuando el joven Li pudiera disculparme de verdad y poder tener una conversación agradable, y quizás me regale una de esas sonrisas que le da a esos niños, tan hermosa y radiante que me hace sentir tanta calidez en mi corazón._

**Capitulo 4 –Mi razón de estar aquí.**

Habían pasado ya dos largos meses y aun no había tenido ni un contacto con Shaoran, ni un hola había podido darle, y no crean que no lo había intentado, pero mis nervios y mi timidez ganaban la batalla, así que solo daba la vuelta y lo dejaba pasar, y eso había pasado a lo largo de este tiempo. Por su lado, las clases de piano iban bastante bien, ya podía tocar algunas canciones y era fascinante escuchar las melodías que yo misma tocaba, me sentía orgullosa de mí en ese aspecto. Hitomi también había avanzado bastante, ya que al igual que yo, podía tocar algunas melodías, aunque no sabía porque, pero sus notas sonaban un poco mejor que las mías, lo que demostraba que debía esforzarme más.

- Tocaste muy bien el piano Sakura, has avanzado mucho en estos dos meses, estoy orgullosa – me felicito la profesora Mitsuki cuando termine de tocar una melodía que me había dado para practicar.

- Gracias profesora Mitsuki, practique bastante en el piano que era de mi mama, es bueno tener uno en casa en el cual practicar – dije bastante orgullosa.

- Me alegra eso querida, ahora te daré otra melodía para practicar, un poco más complicada, pero estoy segura que en unos días podrás tocarla bien –me dijo sonriendo.

- Kaho, lamento interrumpir – esa voz ya era tan conocida para mi, que sin verlo y a una distancia de 1km podría identificarla.

- Oh Shaoran, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó amablemente la profesora.

- Bien pues, hay unas notas que no me agradan en la nueva composición y pensé que podrías ayudarme a detectar el error además de… - siguió hablando.

Y yo como siempre pretendí no existir, así no los molestaría en su charla y Shaoran no sabría que yo estaba allí. Mire las teclas del piano y pase una de mis manos por ellas sin hacer ruido, me sentía tan, no sé, ignorada seria la palabra, pero era lo que quería ya que no hacía nada por hacerme notar, era tonto y lo sabía, pero… no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Cuando mire discretamente hacia donde estaban ellos conversando vi como la profesora Mitsuki me observaba y lo que hice fue sonrojarme.

- Creo que sí, ese debe ser pero… - le decía la profesora Mitsuki – Ah lo siento tanto Sakura, por no poder finalizar nuestra clase hoy – me dijo ella, yo iba a responderle que no había problema pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle ¿me llamo por mi nombre en frente de el? Oh no…

- Yo… no se preocupen… - rayos ahora si se acabo todo.

Shaoran solo miraba hacia el lugar donde el suponía que yo estaba por mi voz, ¿Qué probabilidades habían de que no me hubiera reconocido? ¿Cuántas Sakuras hay en este mundo? ¿Pero cuantas Sakuras tienen tu voz, tonta? Estaba completamente serio, ya lo sabía, sabía que era yo.

- Lo siento Kaho, lo discutiremos luego – dijo para irse del salón sin decirme nada, ignorándome por completo.

Me siento fatal, vencida, triste, esa mirada, sabía que me odiaba, sabía que no le gustaba que estuviera aquí, todo había acabado, quizás debería tomar clases de piano en otra escuela, así no lo molestaría mas, que tonta fui al pensar que arreglaría todo estando aquí.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña? – me preguntó la profesora Mitsuki tomando mi mano.

- Yo… lo siento mucho… quizás se molesto porque interrumpí – dije mirando al suelo.

- No pequeña, el… es especial, teme que la gente le tenga lastima por su problema, es por eso que quizás se muestre algo… apático con la gente –

- Con usted no es así, ni con nadie en la escuela – le dije soltando un suspiro – quizás la del problema soy yo –

- Lo conoces de antes cierto – eso fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

- La verdad es que… si, no fue la mejor de las formas pero… si… - y comencé a contarle como lo había conocido, y como lo había encontrado nuevamente, me sentía algo aliviada de compartir esto con alguien más aparte de Tomoyo, además, la profesora Mitsuki inspiraba confianza – quería saber de alguna forma si me odiaba, quizás podía volverme su amiga, pero… veo que es imposible, el me detesta – dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ya veo, la verdad no fue culpa de nadie, y no creo que él te odie, más bien creo que quiere alejarte, y por eso te trata con tanta indiferencia, quizás le tenga miedo a tu interés por él, debes tener paciencia si quieres acercártele, pero como lo has estado haciendo no es la forma, quizás deberías empezar a interactuar un poco mas con Shaoran y demostrarle todo eso que me dijiste – me dijo quedándose unos momentos callada, como meditando sobre algo – Creo que debes hacer eso –

- Siento mucho que ese haya sido mi motivo inicial para venir aquí, pero yo… he aprendido a querer el piano y de verdad me gusta estar aquí – dije rápidamente antes que ella también se decepcionara de mí.

- Lo sé pequeña, lo sé, me lo has demostrado estos dos meses, no tienes que decírmelo – me dijo sonriendo – Sakura antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que los próximos dos días no podre venir, así que hablare con alguno de los profesores para que te asista, practica la melodía que te deje y ellos te ayudaran, ¿está bien? –

- Esta bien, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y no la decepcionare – le dije para tomar mis cosas e ir a esperar a Hitomi para regresar a casa.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, el hecho de saber que él me odiaba era horrible, no sabía cómo disculparme, como decirle que quería emendar mi error. La escuela pasó rápido, pues no puse nada de atención a las clases, ni siquiera a la clase de deportes que era mi favorita, el problema con Shaoran me estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba.

- Debes hablar con el prima, se que el entenderá si le explicas – me había dicho Tomoyo cuando nos despedimos en la puerta.

Quizás tenía razón, ya era hora de enfrentarlo y dejar de esconderme. Cuando llegue a la escuela de música salude a Rika, me había hecho buena amiga de ella, era amable y dulce con todos y cada vez que necesitaba ayuda con algo ella siempre me orientaba.

- Buenas tardes, como les fue en sus clases –

- Muy bien, saque una A en mi examen de matemáticas de hoy – le respondió la pequeña Hitomi orgullosa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto Hitomi, tienes clases con la profesora Chise Mihara ya que el profesor Li estará ocupado – le dijo, era raro, ¿será que había ido con la profesora Mitsuki a resolver su asunto?

- Esta bien, aunque será aburrido no estar con el profesor Li, es gracioso hacerlo sonrojar – dijo riendo de su travesura, y nosotras nos unimos a ella.

- Bueno voy a entrar a esperar mi suplente también, nos vemos más tarde – les dije a ambas para irme al salón de música de la profesora Mitsuki.

- Bueno, hoy seremos tu y yo hasta que llegue el suplente – dije pasando mi mano por el piano, reí de lo que había dicho, era gracioso lo que uno piensa cuando está solo – bueno, practiquemos entonces – dije para sacar mis partituras y comenzar a practicar.

La melodía del piano inundo el salón mientras tocaba el piano, era muy linda y suave, pero cuando llegue a una nota la armonía se perdió – rayos, aun no me sale – dije soltando un bufido – otra vez – me dije a mi misma.

La melodía volvió a sonar, comencé a dejarme llevar por ella pero volví a equivocarme en la misma nota otra vez, frustrándome el momento – Aun te falta mucho Sakura – dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Me levante del asiento del piano como un resorte y me voltee para verlo, allí estaba, apoyado en la puerta, sus ojos estaban cerrados, al parecer había estado escuchándome tocar todo este tiempo.

- Creí que ibas a dejarme tranquilo luego de haber aceptado aquel helado – me dijo abriendo sus ojos, no sé si era mejor o peor que el día anterior, ya que, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, no había odio pero tampoco alegría.

- Yo… bueno… lo siento mucho – fue lo único que pude decirle, genial Sakura, ¿será eso lo único que puedo decirle?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – me preguntó directamente.

Quise responderle por ti, porque quiero empezar de nuevo, porque quiero ser tu amiga, pero ninguna de esas palabras salía de mi boca.

- Porque… quería aprender a… tocar piano – le dije nerviosa, era una mentirosa, pero fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

- ¿Y por qué aquí, en este lugar? – me preguntó

Quería responderle, pero no podía, estaba paralizada por miedo a su rechazo, aunque no entendía el por qué de ello pero, estaba aterrada.

- ¿Crees que la música es un juego, Sakura? O estás aquí para molestarme - ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Por supuesto que no, de verdad quiero tocar el piano, quiero aprender – quizás así pueda entenderte mejor, me dije a mi misma.

- Tu música, está vacía, no dice nada, es por eso que no se escucha del todo bien, no pones ningún sentimiento en ella – me dijo serio, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

- La profesora Mitsuki… ella dice que estoy avanzando – le respondí entre nerviosa y orgullosa.

- Ella es amable y espera que te des cuenta tu misma, pero luego de dos meses aquí no has logrado nada, solo tocas las teclas, no el piano – dijo sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Cómo sabes que llevo dos meses aquí? –

- Soy ciego pero no tonto Sakura, ¿crees que no te note el día que viniste con la señorita Daidoji?, tu aroma, cerezas, es un olor difícil de olvidar – me dijo haciéndome sonrojar – lo mejor sería que te fueras ya, nunca lograras nada aquí, no importa cuánto esfuerzo y tiempo le dedique Kaho a enseñarte, no sabes apreciar y sentir la música, y eso es lo primero que debías hacer, así que deja de perder tu tiempo aquí y vete – eso fue rudo de su parte, me estaba echando, como si fuera un objeto.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y no quería que me escuchara llorar, no él, así que tome mis cosas y salí corriendo de allí.

- ¿Sakura? – sentí la voz de Hitomi llamándome pero no podía detenerme, si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y no quería que ninguno de ellos me viera derrotada. Llamaría a Tomoyo para que buscara a Hitomi y luego la compensaría por ello.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el parque, fui aminorando mis pasos hasta que me detuve sintiendo como mi vista se comenzaba a poner borrosa y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, me sentía triste, derrotada, humillada, recordé las palabras que la profesora Mitsuki me había dicho, pero como podía luchar contra el odio que sentía Shaoran por mí, caí de rodillas pero no me importo, y fue cuando sentí una mano que se posaba en mi hombro y me voltee asustada para encontrarme con los ojos amatistas de mi primita, estaba preocupada por mí, lo veía en sus lindos ojos.

- ¿Qué te paso Sakura? – me preguntó con un tono triste en sus voz.

- Yo… lo siento… lamento haberte dejado sola en la escuela de música Hitomi – le dije limpiando mis lagrimas – lo siento de verdad, el haberte preocupado pero ya estoy bien – dije intentando sonreír.

- No es cierto, no estás bien, recuerda que te conozco desde que nací pero… si no me quieres decir que paso, aunque sé por quien estas así, está bien, pero no me gusta verte en ese estado – era tan… increíble, una pequeña niña de diez años estaba consolándome, a mí, una chica de 18 años, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla y llorar.

- Sakura, ¿recuerdas lo que hacías cuando era más pequeña y me veías llorar? – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

- Yo… cantaba – respondí recordándolo.

Cuando ella era más pequeña y la encontraba llorando sola, ya sea porque había peleado con Tomoyo o por cualquier otra cosa, yo le sonreía y le decía que las canciones alegraban los corazones y el alma, así que le cantaba la canción que mi madre solía cantarme, y ella siempre me acompañaba al final, cantando juntas y sonriendo, olvidando las penas o el dolor que podía sentir en aquel momento.

- ¿Por qué no cantas? ¿Recuerdas? Las canciones nos alegran el corazón y el alma – me dijo sonriéndome.

Lo haría, cantaría para alegrar mi alma, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, y en estos momentos lo necesitaba, y estaba segura que tanto Hitomi como mi madre cantarían conmigo, porque cada vez que cantaba esa canción, sentía que mi madre estaba a mi lado, acompañándome.

**Shaoran POV**

Me sentía mal conmigo mismo, había sido muy rudo con ella y no entendía por qué, no me había molestado en ningún momento, sabía que había intentado acercarse a mí pero siempre se arrepentía, ¿Por qué era así con ella?, yo era arisco con la gente que sentía compasión de mi, siempre me había valido de mi intuición para eso, si sentía lastima o desconfianza los trataba mal para que se alejaran, pero ella… no sentí nada de eso en ella, y quizás eso es lo que no me deja reaccionar como debo, porque no sé qué es lo que ella siente o transmite, ella… me confunde.

Había salido de la escuela con Kerberos ya hace unos minutos, no estaba de humor para quedarme allí, quizás por mi culpa ella no regresaría mas, bueno, en parte… seria su culpa, por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

El camino a mi casa era más corto si tomaba la calle anexa que se alejaba un poco del parque, pero aquel día, había decidido caminar por ese parque, ya que deseaba sentarme en un banco, solo para sentir el viento, el aroma de las flores pero algo me había tumbado al piso, si ella, era graciosa la forma como se disculpaba o como cuando se le olvido preguntar que sabor de helado que quería. Sentía que era una chica agradable pero… había algo en ella que me asustaba.

Desde aquel día tomaba el camino largo que atravesaba el parque para llegar a casa, quizás con la esperanza de chocar con ella otra vez, pero a pesar de saber que se había inscrito en la escuela para aprender piano no había dejado de pasar por ese parque, y no sabía por qué.

La brisa soplaba y podía sentir el aroma de los cerezos por todos lados, aroma dulce, como el de ella. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba enamorado, pero yo no podía hacer eso, no debía ya que eso llevaría solo al sufrimiento y el dolor, el amor estaba prohibido para mí.

Una persona comenzó a cantar de repente dejándome sorprendido por su voz, la hermosa voz… de una mujer.

_Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue_

La canción era linda y la voz que la interpretaba aun más, era melodiosa y… había tanto sentimiento en esa canción, tristeza, la chica que estaba cantando estaba sufriendo por algo o… alguien.

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

- Que hermosa voz tiene ¿no cree? –Me dijo alguien mientras la escuchábamos cantar – es una linda chica, pero se siente tan triste, sus ojos verdes son hermosos pero así se ven tan apagados - ¿ojos verdes? ¿Será… Sakura?

_Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_

_sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa_

_yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you_

_ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you_

Luego escuche como una segunda voz se unió a la de ella, la voz… de una pequeña, y poco a poco, la voz de ella… se escuchaba mejor, con más alegría.

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

_hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto_

_yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_watashi no te to kimi no te wo_

_tsuyoku tsunagu mono..._

**Fin de Shaoran POV**

Me sentía mucho mejor luego de haber cantado, y como siempre, Hitomi me acompañaba en la parte final, haciendo sonar la canción aun más hermosa que cuando la cantaba sola.

- ¿Ves? Las canciones nos alegran el alma Sakura, no olvides lo que tú misma siempre me decías – me dijo burlona.

- Tratare de no hacerlo primita – le dije regalándole una sonrisa, pero esta era autentica, no fingida como la que trate de darle antes.

- Me alegra escuchar eso además de que… - se quedo callada de repente, iba a preguntarle que ocurría pero la respuesta llego rápidamente – Profesor Li – oh por dios, ¿estaba aquí? Me voltee para verlo pero apenas vi sus ojos baje mi mirada -¿Qué… que hace aquí? – preguntó Hitomi nerviosa.

- Regresaba a casa – respondió secamente, él sabía que yo estaba aquí, ¿será que le desagrado por naturaleza? – Kinomoto, ¿podemos hablar? – eso si me sorprendió.

Yo solo le respondí un si bajito pero supe que él me escucho – ya vuelvo Hitomi – le dije a mi primita para ir donde él estaba.

- Cantas bien – ya va, eso si me dejo en shock, me había hecho un cumplido.

- Yo… bueno pues… en realidad… - y el premio anual a la elocuencia es para Sakura Kinomoto, gracias, muchas gracias.

- Siempre que te hablo es lo mismo – dijo el riendo levemente y yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme.

- ¡Profesor Li, Sakura esta sonrojada! – gritó mi ya no tan querida primita, la asesinaré luego de esto.

- ¡Hitomi ya basta! – si antes estaba sonrojada ahora esta tan roja como un tomate.

- ¡Solo me estoy cobrando por no haber helado hoy! – dijo sacándome la lengua.

El joven Li no dejaba de reír y ese sonido era agradable, verlo reír, escucharlo reír, no importaba si se reía de mí, es más, si necesitaba ser su payasa personal lo seria, rayos, sonaba a chica enamorada… no Sakura, no, no y no… yo no podía estar enamorada de él, solo que… deseaba ser de su agrado, que me permitiera ser parte de su vida, nada más.

- ¿No vas a reclamarme por reírme de ti? – me preguntó burlón, aun lo recordaba.

- Prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero hacer que me odie de nuevo – le dije mirando al piso.

- Kinomoto yo… no te odio – dijo y lo vi, estaba ¿sonrojado? Qué lindo se veía - Lo que te dije antes en el salón de música… quizás fue muy rudo de mi parte y quería disculparme por ello –

- Oh no por favor, no se disculpe profesor Li, usted tiene más experiencia y si cree que yo… bueno que no soy buena en el piano está bien – le dije pero inmediatamente vi como su mirada mostraba ¿decepción? ¿Sería por mi respuesta? – yo… le prometo que practicare mucho mas, le hice esa promesa a la profesora Mitsuki pero se la hago también a usted, de verdad quiero aprender – al parecer esa respuesta le gusto mas, porque lo vi sonreír.

- Si tocas el piano como cantas, me refiero con todo ese sentimiento, te aseguro que lograras tocar el piano perfectamente – dijo regalándome una sonrisa, pero esta era diferente, estaba dedicada a mí, solo a mí.

Con solo esa sonrisa, todo rastro de tristeza se esfumo de mi corazón, más bien sentía como latía a mil por hora, sentí un vuelco en mi estomago, ¿sería emoción de lograr hablar con él? De haber logrado mí objetivo.

- Eso espero, aun… no entiendo qué quiso decirme pero… estoy segura que si practico y los observo se que… sabré algún día de lo que usted habla – le dije segura de mis palabras.

Había logrado mi objetivo de hablarle y de asegurarme de que no me odiaba, pero aun me faltaba dominar el piano, y no dejaría esa escuela sin aprender a tocar el piano como debía, antes dejo de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno… nos vemos mañana entonces, espero que no te moleste que sea el suplente de Kaho – si antes me agradaba mi profesora de piano ahora la adoraba.

- Por supuesto que no, Hitomi habla maravillas de usted, se que… estoy en buenas manos – le dije sonrojada y el también se sonrojo, parecíamos dos chicos declarándose amor, y solo estábamos hablando de las clases de piano, no puedo creerlo.

- Entonces hasta mañana – dijo despidiéndose para seguir con su labrador dorado.

- Profesor Li – le llame, quería decirle antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó amablemente.

- Usted me preguntó antes el porqué estaba en la escuela Luz de Luna y creo… que no fui del todo sincera – vamos Sakura, ten valor, el está esperando oír tu motivo – yo… cuando nos conocimos yo… no sentí ninguna lastima por usted – le dije y pude ver sorpresa en su rostro – yo… lo que yo sentí fue… admiración, y más cuando supe que era profesor de música, y pensé que usted me odiaba, por eso lo busque, por eso llegue a esa escuela, porque… porque… yo quería en cierto modo, estar con usted, aprender de usted y también asegurarme de que no me… odiaba – mientras más decía mi tono se hacía más bajo, pero era lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchara.

Baje la mirada, no me atrevía a mirarlo luego de tal confesión, le había dicho la verdad, que lo busque hasta que di con él, y era vergonzoso.

- La verdad… - empezó a decir el haciéndome levantar la mirada y lo vi sonrojado por tercera vez hoy – la verdad, es la primera vez… que alguien me dice eso sin conocerme realmente, y quiero decirte nuevamente que no te odio, nunca lo he hecho – dijo para girarse nuevamente y comenzar a caminar.

- y esta vez… te diré Hasta mañana… Sakura – me dijo antes de alejarse de mí.

- ¡Hasta mañana profesor Li! – se despidió Hitomi

- Hasta mañana Hitomi, saludos a tu hermana – le dijo para seguir con su camino.

- Si que avanzaste hoy Sakura, esto tiene que saberlo mi hermana, te llamo por tu nombre – dijo de repente.

- No Hitomi, no le digas, hará un escándalo – le dije siguiéndola mientras ella corría con celular en mano y marcándole a Tomoyo.

Bueno, Tommy se enteraría tarde o temprano, prefería más tarde pero ya que, lo más importante es que… EL NO ME ODIA, me sentía tan feliz, tan radiante, una calidez inundo mi pecho y de repente volvió a nacer la esperanza en mi, quizás, con el tiempo podría ser su amiga, y pudiera ver como mi deseo se hacía realidad, poder ver el brillo en los ojos de Shaoran, es lo que yo deseaba, no quería otra cosa, no deseaba nada de el, solo su amistad y la esperanza de que algún día… Li Shaoran me llamara su amiga.

**Hola chicos, bueno, como muchos sabrán, la canción que use es la canción que canta Kobato, Ashita kuru hi, es tan linda que la tome prestada para los fines del fic, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, y de verdad espero que fuera de su agrado… comentarios please, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número cinco de mi nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Bueno, Tommy se enteraría tarde o temprano, prefería más tarde pero ya que, lo más importante es que… EL NO ME ODIA, me sentía tan feliz, tan radiante, una calidez inundo mi pecho y de repente volvió a nacer la esperanza en mi, quizás, con el tiempo podría ser su amiga, y pudiera ver como mi deseo se hacía realidad, poder ver el brillo en los ojos de Shaoran, es lo que yo deseaba, no quería otra cosa, no deseaba nada de el, solo su amistad y la esperanza de que algún día… Li Shaoran me llamara su amiga._

**Capitulo 5 –Un paso más cerca.**

Hace varias noches que no dormía tan bien, pero ayer había quedado rendida y me sentía maravillosamente bien, y eso se debía a una persona, Li Shaoran. Al saber que no me odiaba, un gran peso se había quitado de mis hombros, me sentía fresca y con energía. Tomoyo había notado mi cambio, y como era de esperarse, Hitomi le había contado todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, así que no paró de enviarme notitas diciendo "Dile que lo quieres" o "¿Cuando le declararas tu amor?" era insoportable, y seguro en el descanso sería peor, quizás podría esconderme y así me evitaría sus bromas de mal gusto.

- Ni creas que te escaparas de mi Sakurita, andando – me dijo, ¿en qué momento empezó el descanso?

Tomamos nuestras cajas de almuerzo y fuimos a nuestro árbol, solo esperaba que las bromas que mi prima me diría no fueran tan subidas de tono porque así era ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, no hablaba.

- Esto es extraño – le dije.

- ¿Qué es extraño Sakurita? – me preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

- Vamos, se que quieres hacer bromas pesadas acerca de mi y el joven Li – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- En realidad no, solo quisiera que no fueras tan despistada y te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero me imagino que con el tiempo sabrás que estas enamorada de el desde aquel día en que chocaron – me dijo con su rostro completamente serio y eso me asusto algo.

- Tomoyo… yo no estoy enamorada de Shaoran – le dije seria.

- Algún día me darás la razón Sakura, no escuchas a tu corazón y te digo algo, quizás tu eres lo que necesita ese chico para terminar de ser feliz – me dijo ella.

Pensé bien sus palabras, deseaba poder ver la sonrisa de Shaoran, verlo feliz, pero eso no significaba estar enamorada de alguien, es lo mismo que deseas para un amigo, pero… ¿y los sonrojos? Además, ayer sentí lo que mis amigas decían… mariposas en el estomago, ¿será que si? ¿Estaré enamorada de el?

- No lo sé Tommy, es… complicado, apenas nos hablamos, es raro que te enamores de alguien sin saber nada de esa persona, no te negare que se me hace atractivo además de increíblemente dulce y amable, pero… quizás yo no le gusto o quizás no le importa, en realidad… me da… miedo – admití, y era cierto, me atemorizaba el hecho de enamorarme de Shaoran, y no mal interpreten, no era por su invidencia, eso en realidad me importaba menos que nada, a lo que yo temía era… a arruinar lo que apenas había logrado ayer, a que me alejara de su lado.

Tommy pareció meditar mis palabras y luego me miro con una mirada maternal – Sigue a tu corazón Sakura y te aseguro que encontraras todas las respuestas, pero no cierres tus opciones por miedo –

- Quizás tengas razón, le daré tiempo al tiempo y veré que sucede, por el momento, disfrutare la clase que tengo hoy con el – le dije más animada.

- Así es prima, veras que pase lo que pase… -

- Todo saldrá bien – le complete la frase.

- Exactamente – dijo riendo.

No me era desagradable pensar en Shaoran como pareja, mas bien, se me hacia… lindo, ser su novia, pasear a su lado, ser sus ojos para mostrarle lo hermoso que es el mundo, no era para nada desagradable, me gustaba más bien, pero… debía pensar las cosas con cuidado, no quería arruinar las cosas con él.

Apenas terminamos las clases fui a buscar a Hitomi a su escuela, Tomoyo debía quedarse para las prácticas del coro, dentro de mes y medio seria el festival escolar y estaban ensayando fuertemente para ello.

- Siento envidia porque hoy estarás con el profesor Li a solas – me decía la pequeña y lo único que hice fue sonrojarme.

- Hitomi, solo serán clases de piano, no pasara… nada – le dije desviando mi mirada, podía sentir mi rostro completamente sonrojado.

- Lo sé, pero seguro lo imaginaste – me dijo moviendo sus cejas, esta niña me causara una muerte por combustión espontanea.

- Por… por supuesto que no Hitomi, no digas tonterías, no veo al profesor Li de esa forma – dije mirando al frente.

- Clarooooo… sigue engañándote Sakurita – me dijo adelantándome un poco – ah, por si se te había olvidado, tu amor cumple años el Lunes – me dijo, oh por Dios…

- Lo había olvidado, quisiera comprarle algo pero… ¿y si le molesta? O quizás me pregunte como supe de su cumpleaños - ¿Qué podía hacer? Mientras intentaba pensar vi como Hitomi reía a carcajadas, ¿será que tengo algo en mi cara? - ¿De qué te ríes? – le dije seria.

- Porque no negaste que Li Shaoran es tu amor – me dijo haciéndome sonrojar por completo.

- Yo… yo… - no tenia respuesta a eso, me concentre mas en lo del cumpleaños que en ese pequeño detalle.

- Ya se, ya sé, pero es gracioso verte, y creo que deberías comprarle algo, y si te pregunta como supiste pues… en la cartelera de información ponen los cumpleaños de los profesores y personal, puedes decir que lo viste allí, yo también pienso darle algo – esta niña era muy inteligente.

- Esta bien, le comprare un obsequio, espero que se me ocurra algo bueno, solo faltan 5 días – le dije algo desanimada.

- Tranquila, mi hermana y yo te ayudaremos en eso, así que no te preocupes – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo le regale una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela saludamos a Rika y entramos rápidamente a los salones ya que íbamos algo retrasadas. Mientras más me acercaba, el ruido del exterior disminuía y podía escuchar claramente una melodía que venía del salón, alguien tocaba el piano, pero lo que más me extraño fue… que era la melodía de la canción de mi madre. Me acerque despacio y me asome por la puerta y vi como Shaoran estaba sentado tocando el piano, la melodía era hermosa, hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, Touya tenía tiempo que no tocaba y yo no me había atrevido a hacerlo ya que no sabía las notas, pero… Shaoran con escucharme cantar una vez, había podido tocar la canción a su manera, no sonaba igual a la que tocaba mi madre, pero era la misma canción. El se veía relajado, como si estuviera en armonía, no podía dejar de mirarlo, su forma de tocar, es… indescriptible, te transmite un sentimiento profundo.Cuando termino de tocar dejo las manos encima del piano, no se movía ni decía nada, de repente se levanto del asiento y se volteo hacia donde yo estaba y estaba… estaba sonrojado ¿Por qué?

- No es bueno espiar a las personas – me dijo.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, no era mi intención… no quería interrumpir – me disculpe.

- Ayer me dejaste impresionado con esa canción y no pude sacarla de mi cabeza, por eso la estaba tocando - ¿se estaba disculpando por tocarla?

- Su forma de tocar es impresionante – le dije, quería que supiera que me había encantado la melodía.

- Gracias, por cierto llegaste tarde – me dijo sonriendo.

- Ah… yo, lo siento mucho… salí tarde de clases y bueno… de verdad… - el comenzó a reír, ¿acaso hice algo chistoso?

- Sabes… eres muy graciosa, pero debemos empezar con la clase – ¿sería un cumplido?

La clase comenzó luego de eso, Shaoran era estricto pero también bastante amable y sobretodo paciente, la melodía que me había dejado la profesora Mitsuki era bastante complicada para mí, pero él me iba explicando cómo debía poner mis manos en las teclas del piano. Así que comencé a tocar nuevamente la melodía pero siempre que llegaba a esa tonta nota la armonía se perdía.

- Aaaaah ¿por que no me sale? – dije frustrada.

- Debes tener paciencia, seguro no estas usando tus dedos de la forma correcta, debes hacerlo así – me dijo tocando el mismo la nota.

Intente tocarla como me dijo pero mi dedo no llegaba, allí va mi esperanza de tocar bien la tonta nota.

- No te desanimes – me dijo levantándose, pensé que iba a irse pero se posiciono detrás de mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y de allí fue bajándola hasta mi mano, sentí un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, su tacto… era cálido – Debes colocarla así – dijo colocando mi mano en la posición correcta sobre el teclado.

Cuando soltó mi mano me sentí… extraña, como si de repente la habitación se hubiera enfriado, es que… sentir su calor, su tacto fue tan… delicado que… por Dios que cosas pienso, vamos Sakura concéntrate.

- Toca de nuevo pero esta vez ten en cuenta la posición correcta – me dijo sonriendo.

Toque nuevamente, todo iba bien, y cuando por fin llego la tonta nota, recordé su mano encima de la mía, y… por fin pude hacerlo, pase de ella y complete la canción. Estaba contenta, no… estaba súper contenta.

- Lo logre, por fin lo logre – dije casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y en solo dos días, deberías estar orgullosa – me dijo, me estaba felicitando.

La felicidad era tan grande, era mi logro y el me había felicitado por cumplir mi meta, tan feliz estaba que no pude contenerme, lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello pero luego caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separe tan rápido como pude, tonta Sakura – Lo siento… es que yo… me emocione y… de verdad gracias por ayudarme – le dije sonriéndole, le regale la mejor de mis sonrisas, aunque no podía verla, algo me decía que podía sentir como sonreía.

- No hay nada que agradecer – dijo sonriendo – Aun te falta algo, pero sé que lograras entenderlo algún día, estoy seguro de ello – me dijo, había algo en su mirada que… me dejo confundida, pero solo pude sonreír y decirle que sí.

Me despedí de el, y salí rápidamente porque seguro Hitomi debía estarme esperando y me lleve la gran sorpresa de que Tomoyo estaba allí con su pequeña hermanita esperando por mí, le sonreí y salimos juntas.

- Fue emocionante cuando por fin pude tocar esa nota, me sentí feliz – le contaba a mis primas.

- Vaya, Shaoran es un gran profesor, por eso los niños lo adoran – decía Tomoyo.

- No solo eso, también es muy divertido, las clases no son para nada aburridas como con esta suplente, vamos Sakura, devuélveme a mi profesor sino moriré de aburrimiento con esa señora – decía Hitomi y nosotras reímos de su comentario.

- Por cierto, ¿tienes mi cuaderno de historia? Creo que lo tomaste por accidente porque yo tengo el tuyo – me dijo Tomoyo.

- Déjame revisar, tu cuaderno… a ver… - eso solía pasar mucho ya que usábamos los mismo cuadernos, pero ¿y mi cuaderno de música?– Mi cuaderno de música no está – dije revisando mi bolso.

- ¿Segura? Quizás lo dejaste en el salón de piano – me dijo Hitomi.

- Puede ser… ustedes regresen tranquilas, yo iré a buscar mi cuaderno – les dije comenzando a caminar de regreso a la escuela.

- Si quieres vamos contigo – me grito Tomoyo.

- No se preocupen, estaré bien, te llamo cuando llegue a casa – dije despidiéndome.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, debía llegar antes que cerraran la escuela, quería volver a tocar esa melodía en casa y practicarla, así cuando la profesora Mitsuki regresara se iba a sentir orgullosa. Cuando llegue vi como Rika iba saliendo de la escuela, vamos piernas no me abandonen ahora.

- ¡Rika espera! – le grite mientras corría acercándome a ella.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – preguntó preocupada cuando por fin llegue.

- Deje mi cuaderno en el salón de piano, ¿podría buscarlo? Prometo no tardarme – le dije casi rogando.

- Con que eso era, tranquila el profesor Li está recogiendo sus cosas, puedes pasar y sal por la puerta de atrás con el – me dijo dejándome pasar.

- Muchas gracias Rika, te debo una – le dije ingresando mientras ella cerraba la puerta principal.

Bien, ahora a buscar ese cuaderno, me dirigí con paso firme al salón donde debí dejarlo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, estaba a solas con Shaoran, ¿Y ahora qué hago? Vamos Sakura tranquila, solo… solo llega le explicas, tomas el cuaderno y sales, si, no va a pasar nada.

- ¡Dije que no madre, no puede obligarme a eso! – escuche su voz bastante exaltada, ¿Qué le sucederá?.

Me acerque un poco mas y lo vi, estaba hablando por su celular – Se cual es mi deber, pero como sabrá eso era antes de tener ese accidente, las cosas son diferentes ahora – decía, ¿se refería a su accidente? – Por supuesto que son diferentes, el clan será una burla si yo tomo el control de las cosas, ¿Cree usted que estando ciego podre hacerme cargo de la compañía? No madre, ninguno de los directivos me respetara ni hará lo que yo piense que es correcto, nadie querrá que un ciego le dé ordenes – ¿Cómo podía decir eso de si mismo? El era maravilloso y muy inteligente, la gente debía apreciar eso… – Por supuesto que hay personas aptas para ello, Eriol podría hacerlo – espero la respuesta de la otra persona pero al parecer no fue de su agrado, ya que su rostro mostro lo enfadado que estaba - Si necesita que un Li tome el mando pues pídale a Fanren que lo haga – se veía tan alterado, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban tranquilo? – Mi respuesta es no madre, no lo hare, no me casare ni tampoco tomare el lugar del jefe del clan Li, busque a otro, buenas tarde – y sin más colgó la llamada.

- Maldición – dijo golpeando la pared con fuerza… Oh por Dios, su mano está sangrando.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó enfadado, ¿será que pensé en voz alta?

- Lo siento mucho… vine por mi cuaderno… no quería interrumpir ni… espiar… lo siento – estaba asustada, el estaba tan molesto, quizás me mandaba a volar o me decía que no quería verme mas.

El no decía nada, solo estaba allí parado, ¿Qué podía hacer? Oh cierto… su mano sangraba, me moví rápidamente hacia donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la recepción, tome las cosas que necesitaba y luego volví, el se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Me acerque cautelosa e intente tomar su mano pero el la retiro rápidamente y con rabia.

- No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie – me soltó molesto, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que su mano estaba herida? ¿no le importaba?.

- ¡Me importa en lo mas mínimo si estas molesto o no Shaoran!, tu mano esta lastimada y la curare, fin del asunto – le grité y creo… que le sorprendió bastante – Siento gritarte pero si no quieres que te cure te llevare al hospital, tú decides – lo estaba tratando como un niño pequeño.

Esta vez tome su mano y el se dejo, lo lleve al banco del piano para que nos sentáramos mientras le curaba la herida, había golpeado la pared con tal fuerza, que se había roto los nudillos. Hombres, todo lo quieren resolver con golpes, no se dan cuenta que luego uno se preocupa.

- Siento haberte preocupado – me dijo, rayos… eso significa que volví a hablar en voz alta.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban a mas no poder, menos mal el no podía verme, que pena – Pues… que pensabas, eres músico… tus manos son importantes, deberías pensar en eso antes de reaccionar impulsivamente Shaoran – le regañe, intentando disimular lo apenada que estaba.

- Ya van dos veces que me llamas por mi nombre hoy – me dijo divertido, ¿Qué yo qué?

¡Ah! No puede ser, que pena, es que estaba tan preocupada que no lo note, ¿Qué hago? – Lo… lo siento mucho… no me di cuenta… lo siento – me disculpe varias veces, tonta Sakura, necesitas controlarte, sigue tu propio consejo.

Mientras yo me sonrojaba y me disculpaba el comenzó a reír hasta más no poder, ¿se burlaba de mi?

- Lo siento, es que eres muy graciosa – si, se burlaba de mi.

- No es lindo burlarse de una mujer – le dije inflando mis cachetes, era algo característico de mi.

- Si… tienes razón – dijo cuando calmo su risa – Lo siento, es que… cuando estas nerviosa siempre comienzas a tartamudear, se me hace gracioso – bueno… por lo menos ya no se ve molesto.

- Lo siento – dije sin ganas.

- Hoy debo agradecerte por mejorar mi humor, así que te invito un helado - ¿era cierto? ¿Me estaba invitando?

- ¿En serio? – debía ser un sueño.

- Por supuesto – me respondió con una sonrisa.

El tomo sus cosas mientras yo guardaba mi cuaderno en el bolso, fuimos a la recepción por Kerberos y salimos de la escuela. Le mande un mensaje a mi papa diciendo que tomaría un helado con un amigo y luego iría a casa, se sentía bien, pues me trataba con familiaridad, como su amiga, me sentía feliz.

- Bien señorita no se burlen de mí, ¿de qué sabor quiere su helado? – me preguntó con gracia.

- De fresa señor aléjate de mi o te muerdo – le respondí riendo.

- Golpe bajo – me respondió haciéndose el herido.

Esta era una parte de él que yo no conocía, y me gustaba mucho, era gracioso, le gustaba bromear y era… divertido estar con el, me sentía a gusto a su lado.

- Aquí esta su orden – dijo la amable señora que atendía el puesto de helados.

- Muchas gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Te ves contenta, al parecer tu novio te consiente mucho – dijo la señora, ¿Por qué dijo eso? – Oh, no te sonrojes pequeña, ustedes hacen una linda pareja – ya no siga, por favor.

- Muchas personas nos dicen eso – respondió el, ¿le esta siguiendo el juego? Lo esta haciendo a propósito para hacerme sonrojar.

- Shaoran – le regañe.

- Ya van 3 veces Sakura – me dijo mostrando sus tres dedos, ups, es que se me hacia natural.

- Yo… lo siento – me disculpe nuevamente.

- Gracias por los helados – agradeció el y comenzó a caminar con su perro mientras yo lo seguía.

Nos sentamos en un banco mientras veíamos… mientras yo veía el atardecer. Eso me entristeció mucho, porque era un espectáculo digno de apreciar.

- Puedes hacerlo – dijo de repente.

- ¿a qué se refiere profesor Li? – le pregunté curiosa y el volteo hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió.

- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si gustas - ¿es en serio? Si es un sueño que no me despierten, Touya te matare si me despiertas.

Me pellizqué y sentí dolor, no era un sueño… y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como tonta.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo prefiero señor no te me acerques o te muerdo – le dije con gracia.

El rió de eso mientras le daba la mitad de su helado a Kerberos que lo devoró en un momento – Preferiría mi nombre, pero si gustas llamarme así está bien, señorita no se burlen de mi - ¿ven a lo que me refiero? Shaoran era único.

- Bueno, bueno, usare Shaoran, me gusta mas ese – le dije, oh… ¿Qué dije que?.

- Así que te gusta mi nombre – preguntó divertido.

- No yo… es que… bueno yo… - no me salía ni una frase coherente y allí comenzó a reír otra vez.

- Insisto, eres bastante graciosa, pero creo que eso… es lo que te hace agradable - ¿me estaba haciendo un cumplido? Lo vi sonrojarse y sonreír, pero esa sonrisa era… diferente… era, especial – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo luego de estar callado unos segundos, yo solo dije un leve si para esperar que era lo que el quería pedirme - ¿Podrías… podrías describirme el atardecer? – eso me dejo algo sorprendida y a la vez algo emocionada.

El miraba hacia el frente, como si pudiera verlo, esperando por mis palabras – estamos frente al lago, los colores naranja del cielo se reflejan allí, además a lo lejos puede verse una franja oscura, anunciando que la noche esta cerca, algunos rosados pueden verse también, es muy hermoso – le dije observando lo que había alrededor.

- Gracias – susurró levemente, para luego levantarse – es mejor que regreses a casa, tu familia puede preocuparse – me dijo.

- Pero… ¿podrás llegar a tu casa desde aquí? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Estamos en el lado sur del parque, estoy cerca de mi departamento, soy ciego pero no inútil, se los distintos caminos que me llevan a casa – me dijo algo molesto.

- No lo decía… para ofender – le respondí algo triste.

- Lo sé, pero es la costumbre, cada vez que alguien me pregunta si necesito ayuda, con lastima, le respondo de esa forma – me contó el.

- Yo no siento lastima por ti… solo… solo estaba preocupada – le dije.

El tanteo con su mano hasta que logro ponerla encima de mi cabeza – Ya te he preocupado mucho hoy, anda a casa yo estaré bien –

- Pero… -

- Estaré bien Sakura – me interrumpió – vamos a hacer algo, dame tu numero de celular y te avisare cuando llegue a casa, ¿te parece? –

- Si – le respondí algo triste.

El me dio su celular, me pidió que guardara el numero con mi nombre y no con mi apellido, así lo hice ¿pero como haría para buscar mi nombre en el celular? El pareció leer mi pensamiento porque me respondió rápidamente.

- La S está vacía, solo está tu nombre así que será fácil llamarte – me dijo riendo.

- Esta bien – le dije algo preocupada.

- Tranquila, ya te prometí que te llamaría, un Li cumple sus promesas – me dijo sonriendo.

- De acuerdo… pero si se te olvida mañana tendrás que invitarme otro helado – le dije con gracia.

- Entonces creo que se me olvidara llamarte – dijo sonrojado y haciéndome sonrojar a mi también.

- Hahaha, eres malo solo quieres hacerme sonrojar - dije tratando de cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

- Me descubriste – dijo sonriendo – Bueno nos vemos mañana – dijo para tomar la correa de Kerberos y comenzar a caminar.

- Hasta mañana… Shaoran – le dije pero seguro no pudo escucharme.

Error, pude ver como levantaba su mano y con 4 dedos extendidos, era la cuarta vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, que pena, las esta contando.

Corrí para llegar a casa rápido, no quería preocupara a mi papa y mucho menos que Touya saliera a buscarme, además hoy Nakuru iría a casa, ella era muy agradable, era como mi hermana mayor, la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y era adorable y graciosa, no se como anda con el antipático de mi hermano.

- Ya llegue – anuncie cuando llegue a casa.

- Bienvenida pequeña Sakuraaa – dijo alguien lanzándose encima de mí.

- Nakuru yo también estoy feliz de verte – le dije mientras nos levantábamos del suelo.

Ella era una mujer realmente hermosa, su cabello color café y sus ojos color miel, era una mujer preciosa con buenas curvas, ojala yo fuera como ella.

- Hola Monstruo, por fin llegas – tenia que ser el

- Vamos Touya, tu hermana cada vez esta mas preciosa y eso que no la veía desde hace un mes – me dijo tomándome de las manos – algo debió pasar, ven vamos a tu habitación y me cuentas todo – dijo halándome escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto – ya estamos solas así tu hermano no escucha, por fin ¿botaste al inepto que tenias por novio? ¿Conociste a otro chico? Vamos cuéntame – esas preguntas me hicieron sonrojar pues fue exactamente lo que paso.

- Bueno pues veras… yo… -mi celular comenzó a sonar… si, salvada por la campana – dame un segundo Nakuru – le dije para contestar el celular.

- Hola – respondí sin ver quien llamaba.

- _Vaya parece que llamo en un mal momento_ – esa voz… y eso fue automático, mi rostro se sonrojo inmediatamente.

- Shaoran –

- _Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de llamarte, ya estoy sano y salvo en mi casa_ – me dijo algo serio, tonta Sakura el piensa que te esta interrumpiendo.

- Oh no… no interrumpes nada… estaba hablando con la novia de mi hermano, me alegra que llegaras bien a casa – le dije sonriendo como tonta.

- _¡Ah! Entonces estoy seguro que ella te estaba haciendo sonrojar cuando llamé_ – dijo riendo, su risa era tan linda… ¿Cómo adivino? – _Eres muy transparente Sakura, puedo saber que piensas con facilidad_ – me dijo y eso me hizo sonrojar.

- Yo… yo no soy predecible – le dije aparentando molestia.

- _No dije predecible… dije transparente, que es muy diferente, no tienes malicia y es por eso… que me agrada estar contigo_ – eso si me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate, VAMOS Sakura, el esta esperando que también le digas algo.

- A mi… a mi también me agrada… pasar tiempo contigo Shaoran – le dije sonrojada a mas no poder.

Vi como Nakuru me miraba con una sonrisita, de esas que también me da Tomoyo, de esta no me salvo.

- _Bueno ya cumplí, nos vemos mañana Sakura, cuídate_ – me dijo el.

- Tu también… cuídate – le dije para colgar, me quede viendo el celular como tonta, como si Shaoran fuera a salir por allí de repente.

- Que emoción Sakurita, ese no es el mismo novio que tenias, y te ves tan enamorada, que lindo, por eso te ves mas feliz y animada, me lo tienes que presentar - ¿novio?

- No Nakuru… el no es mi novio, es un chico que da clases en la academia de música donde estoy tomando clases de piano – le explique, aunque no se por que, sentí un pequeño dolor al decir aquellas palabras.

- Pero no me negaras que te gusta, te veías tan a gusto y tan… tu mirada era la de una mujer enamorada –

- No yo... es algo complicado –

- Todo en la vida es complicado Sakurita pero… es lo que le da diversión a la vida, piénsalo, además… no me negaste que el te gustara – dijo para salir corriendo de mi habitación dejándome sola con esa idea.

¿Qué Shaoran me gusta?... bueno si, me agrada estar con el, estar a su lado como hoy… quisiera que más momentos como estos se repitieran pero… como le dije a Tomoyo debo ir con cuidado, no quiero arruinar las cosas. Aun no se si estoy enamorada de el, pero… seria lindo tener un novio como el y poder descubrir todo aquello que siempre he deseado a su lado, el como se siente amar y sentirse amada por alguien, ¿será que si? ¿será que de verdad estoy enamorada de Shaoran? Que los dioses me ayuden porque si la respuesta es cierta tengo un largo camino que recorrer…

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… a mucha gente le encanto el capi anterior, y de verdad espero q este también fuera de su agrado… comentarios please, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número seis de mi nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, estoy super pero super contenta por recibir grandiosos reviews de mis amados lectores, pense que ya no gustaba la historia **** pero luego comenzaron a llegar y me animo mucho ^^ de verdad muchas gracias ^^ bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_¿Qué Shaoran me gusta?... bueno si, me agrada estar con el, estar a su lado como hoy… quisiera que más momentos como estos se repitieran pero… como le dije a Tomoyo debo ir con cuidado, no quiero arruinar las cosas. Aun no se si estoy enamorada de el, pero… seria lindo tener un novio como el y poder descubrir todo aquello que siempre he deseado a su lado, el como se siente amar y sentirse amada por alguien, ¿será que si? ¿será que de verdad estoy enamorada de Shaoran? Que los dioses me ayuden porque si la respuesta es cierta tengo un largo camino que recorrer…_

**Capitulo 6 – Mis verdaderos sentimientos.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Shaoran y yo habíamos tomado los helados en el parque y las cosas iban mejorando entre nosotros. La profesora Mitsuki me felicito por todos los avances que había tenido, incluyendo también mi relación con Shaoran, pero no mal interpreten, me refiero a que ahora somos amigos, creo yo. Al día siguiente me preguntó si podíamos salir juntos de la academia hacia nuestras casas y encantada acepté, ahora éramos 4 los que tomábamos helados por las tardes, bueno… en realidad éramos 5 porque Kero contaba, así decidimos llamar al perrito de Shaoran ya que sonaba mas lindo. Había podido saber varias cosas de el, entre ellas… que no tenia novia, eso ocurrió el día de ayer y de solo recordarlo… me da mucha pena…

****FLASH BACK****

_Cuando salimos de la academia fuimos al parque como siempre, Tomoyo decidió que hoy invitaba ella, ya que el día anterior había invitado Shaoran, así que decidí acompañarla mientras Shaoran y Hitomi se quedaban en la mesa con Kerberos._

_- Te ves feliz prima – me comentó Tomoyo cuando estábamos esperando los helados._

_- La verdad es que no te lo puedo negar Tomoyo, me siento contenta, las cosas están saliendo de maravilla – la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro al responder su pregunta no podía mentir._

_- ¿Aún no admitirás que estas enamorada Sakurita? – preguntó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, ¿les comente que la odio?_

_- No lo hare… aun, no te puedo negar que me gusta pero… no se si estoy enamorada de el – le respondí mirando hacia donde ellos estaban y por lo visto Hitomi le dijo algo que lo hizo sonrojar, que lindo se veía._

_- Bueno, ya te darás cuenta por ti misma, por lo menos ya aceptaste que te gusta y eso es un avance – dijo riendo para tomar dos de los helados mientras yo tomaba los otros tres… malvada…_

_- Vaya parece que se están divirtiendo – dijo Tomoyo cuando llegamos a la mesa._

_- El profesor Li es bastante gracioso, gracias hermanita – dijo Hitomi al recibir su helado._

_- Shaoran aquí tienes el tuyo y para kero también – dije yo cuando me senté._

_- Gracias Sakura – _

_- Por cierto profesor Li, no se si se lo han comentado, pero sonrojado se ve lindo – Tomoyooo… ¿como se te ocurre decir eso?_

_- Es cierto… yo lo hago sonrojar a cada rato cuando estamos en clase, ¿verdad profesor Li? – dijo mi pequeña prima._

_- Eso es porque eres una niña astuta, bastante astuta – respondió el, desviando su rostro hacia otro lado mientras mis primitas reían._

_- Bueno profesor, es que si somos sinceras nosotras tenemos un doctorado en hacer sonrojar personas, hemos practicado con Sakura toda la vida – dijo riendo mi… prima "adorada"_

_- Tomoyo ya basta – intervine antes de que dijeran algo que no debían decir._

_- Vamos primita sabes que no lo hacemos por maldad es que te ves tan linda sonrojada – yo mato a Tomoyo._

_- Si como en este momento –_

_- ¡Hitomi! – le regañé._

_- Hahaha, se lo dije profesor Li, es bastante sencillo hacerla sonrojar – esa pequeña y Tomoyo me harán arder por una combustión espontanea si siguen hablando._

_Shaoran solo reía del asunto, le gusta reírse de mí, no es justo…_

_- Pero volviendo al asunto profesor, no me contesto lo que le pregunté hace rato, vamos, vamos… res-pon-da – ahora el sonrojado era el._

_- ¿Qué le preguntaste Hitomi? – le preguntó Tomoyo a su hermanita._

_- ¿Qué si tenia novia? – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal de este mundo, y yo casi me ahogo cuando la oí._

_- Hitomi, esas son cosas privadas… no deberías preguntar cosas así… - intente regañarla pero ella me interrumpió._

_- Vamos Sakura, seguro tu también quieres saber – dijo desinteresada y yo sentí mi cabeza arder, niña maquiavélica…_

_- ¡Ah! Que linda te ves, nunca te habías sonrojado tanto, esto tengo que grabarlo – dijo Tomoyo sacando su grabadora que siempre llevaba consigo, según ella para no perderse mis mejores momentos._

_- Vamos profesor ¿tiene novia? – volvió a preguntar moviendo sus cejas como lo había hecho Tomoyo conmigo hace unos momentos._

_Shaoran parecía dudar en responder pero luego soltó un suspiro de resignación y respondió – No tengo… no tengo novia – respondió… no tiene… no tiene… no tiene novia_

_Eso se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sentí un alivio en mi pecho enorme, solté la respiración que no se desde cuando había estado aguantando, no tiene novia, ¿Cómo alguien como el, tan lindo y tan… tan el no tenia novia? Era increíble… pero, de verdad que me sentía bastante aliviada al escuchar eso._

_- Ni mi hermana ni Sakura tienen tampoco, son un trío de solteros ustedes, no tienen remedio – dijo con cara de indignación._

_- ¿Tienes novio hermanita? –_

_- Claro, se llama Koichi y va en mi salón, me llevo chocolates el otro día - ¿Qué ella que?_

_- Hitomi, eso no me lo habías contado – le dije _

_- Seguro se me olvido pero ya lo saben, ustedes tres deberían aprender de mi hahaha – hablaba como una adulta y los tres comenzamos a reír…_

****Fin del FLASH BACK****

Fue bastante vergonzoso, pero gracias a eso pude saber que Shaoran no tenía novia, también pude saber que lo único que no le gustaba de Japón era el frío y eso me dio la idea del regalo que quería darle. Hoy luego de las clases de piano iré al centro comercial para comprar todo lo necesario, tejer era lo único bueno que se me daba de las artes manuales, y lo hacia bastante bien y rápido, así que seguro lo terminaría a tiempo.

- Una bufanda con sus guantes, buena idea prima, seguro le encantara – me comentó Tomoyo.

- Eso espero Tommy, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para darle en su cumpleaños – dije algo desanimada.

- Estoy segura que quedara encantado, en especial porque la vas a hacer tú –

- Si es necesario tejeré todo el domingo para terminarla – estaba decidida a que me quedara bien.

- Así se habla prima, luego de las clases de música iremos al centro comercial a compra todo lo necesario para el regalo perfecto –

Yo la mire y le asentí con alegría, estaba bastante animada, de verdad deseaba que le gustara el regalo, debía esforzarme para que todo quedara lindo, aunque el no podía verlo, podía sentirlo, y quería que le quedara perfecto.

Luego de las clases fui por Hitomi para correr hacia la academia de música, había salido tarde del instituto y ahora nos tocaba apurar el paso. Cuando llegamos la profesora Mitsuki nos esperaba con una sonrisa, habíamos llegado casi sin aliento.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Sakura salió tarde del instituto – no puedo creerlo, mi dulce primita me había culpado por llegar tarde.

- Lo siento, estaba anotando la tarea y además… bueno… de verdad lo siento – me disculpé, no me quedaba de otra.

- Sakura no podía olvidar su tarea pequeña Hitomi, disculpa a tu prima por esta ocasión – dijo riendo suavemente la profesora Mitsuki.

- Esta bien, pero que no se repita primita – esta niña, algún día me vengare – Profesor Li, ya llegue, disculpe la tardanza – dijo cuando vio a Shaoran aparecer por la recepción.

- No te preocupes Hitomi, pero debemos empezar ya – dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me acerque a el con algo de pena, las personas sabían que nos llevábamos mejor pero no quería que pensaran mal de nosotros – Hola Shaoran – le saludé

- Hola Sakura – me saludo con una sonrisa que me dejo en las nubes, vamos Sakura baja de allí, debes decirle algo importante.

- Shaoran, hoy no podremos ir al parque porque… debo comprar un material y voy con Tomoyo al centro comercial – le dije jugando nerviosa con mis dedos.

- No te preocupes, ¿se trata de alguna tarea? – preguntó curioso.

- No… es algo que debo hacer para el lunes, espero me salga bien, no soy buena con las artes manuales – le dije algo apenada, no quería mentirle así que preferí decirle la verdad… a medias.

- Entiendo, bueno si te esfuerzas seguro te quedara bien – me dijo con otra sonrisa.

- Gracias – le dije mostrándole una de mis mejores sonrisas, ya que me había animado con esas palabras.

- No te preocupes, ahora anda a clases, que Kaho debe estar esperando por ti – me dijo para entrar a su propio salón.

Cuando entré al salón de piano la profesora Mitsuki ya me esperaba sentada en el piano – Las cosas con Shaoran han mejorado mucho, me alegra bastante ver eso – me dijo cuando entre al salón.

- En parte se lo debo a usted – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Solo les di un empujón, pero bueno, eso lo dejamos para después, vamos a comenzar con las clases – dijo para comenzar.

Las clases cada vez se hacían más complejas ya que la profesora Mitsuki me hacia tocar canciones mas complejas, pero no me rendiría, con el apoyo de ella y de Shaoran aprendería y mejoraría, estaba segura de ello.

- Las canciones cada vez son más complicadas – le comenté.

- Si, debes adquirir destreza en los dedos para que puedas deslizarlos por las teclas con facilidad, se que algún día podrás tocar la melodía que quieras sin problema alguno – me dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa muy linda.

- Gracias profesora Mitsuki – le dije.

Cuando salí del salón me despedí de ella y fui directo a la recepción, Hitomi y Tomoyo ya me esperaban y vi como hablaban con Shaoran.

- Disculpen la tardanza – dije cuando llegue a ellos.

- No te preocupes Sakurita, Hitomi acaba de salir – dijo Tommy.

- Bueno no las retengo más, vayan rápido al centro comercial para que regresen temprano a sus casas – nos dijo Shaoran.

- Hasta mañana Shaoran – le dije mientras mis primas se despedían de el.

- Hay prima, ojala yo consiguiera un chico tan maravilloso como Shaoran para enamórame, porque en el instituto hay puros idiotas – decía Tomoyo con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual nos hizo reír.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial fuimos directo a la mercería, la señora nos atendió rápido, así que pagamos y salimos de nuevo.

- Así que los harás de color verde – me dijo Tommy.

- Si… es su color favorito, aunque no pueda verlo, es un detalle que me pareció lindo – le respondí mirando los hilos que había comprado.

- Nice job Sakura, eso te dará bastantes puntos con el profesor Li – me dijo mi primita.

Todas comenzamos a reír por su comentario y luego nos separamos para ir a nuestras casas. El camino se me hizo largo, sobretodo porque iba pensando en Shaoran, ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? Me pregunté a mi misma, me di cuenta que no sabia muchas cosas sobre el y que me gustarían saber, como su comida favorita, que le gustaba hacer aparte de la música, cosas así… y sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa.

- Ya llegue – anuncié cuando entre.

- Hola pequeña Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – me preguntó mi padre.

- Me fue bien papa, muy bien, saque buena nota en historia y en piano la profesora Mitsuki me colocó canciones bastantes complicadas pero estoy segura que lograre tocarlas si me esfuerzo – le dije regalándole una sonrisa a mi papa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso hija, ve a cambiarte para que cenes, la comida ya va a estar lista –

- Gracias papa – le dije para subir a mi habitación.

Me cambie de ropa y me senté un rato en mi cama observando los hilos que había comprado, de verdad esperaba que le gustara mi regalo, hoy mismo empezaría así podría terminar antes del domingo.

Los días siguientes me la pase tejiendo, en el instituto lo hacia en los descansos y luego en casa llegaba a tejer, no podía hacerlo en la academia porque no tenia tiempo, además el podía preguntar que hacia y no podía decirle "tejiendo tu regalo de cumpleaños" no, no, no. Ya era domingo y había logrado tejer los guantes y la mitad de la bufanda, debía apresurarme si quería terminar para mañana. Había decidido hacerlos de color verde con una franja roja, los guantes habían quedado muy lindos y esperaba que la bufanda quedara igual. A cada rato miraba el reloj, para ver si terminaría a tiempo y cuando por fin la termine eran las 2 am, bueno tendría un rato para dormir e ir al instituto. Tome la bufanda terminada y la observe, había quedado preciosa gracias a los dioses, la doble con cuidado y la metí en la bolsa de regalo junto con los guantes, por favor… de verdad espero que le guste.

Tenia como 4 horas de sueño, así que decidí aprovecharlas, me metí en la cama y casi inmediatamente me quede dormida, pero sentí que no fue por mucho porque horas después que me parecieron minutos mi hermano entró haciendo escándalo para que me despertara, iba a insultarlo pero cuando vi la hora me horrorice, las 7 am.

Salí disparada de la cama al baño, tome una ducha rápida y fría y luego me puse mi uniforme y salí sin desayunar de casa, sin olvidar el regalo de Shaoran, por supuesto.

- Vaya Sakura, tienes un rostro de zombi horrible ¿no has dormido bien? – me preguntó una de mis amigas cuando llegue a mi salón corriendo, su nombre era Naoko.

- Sakurita no ha dormido mucho porque estaba haciendo un obsequio para alguien especial – intervino Tomoyo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Será un nuevo novio Sakura? ¿o será que volviste con el idiota de Ryuu? Cuéntanos anda – dijo otra de nuestras amigas, su nombre era Chiharu.

- No he vuelto con Ryuu, y… mejor les cuento otro día chicas allí viene el profesor – les dije, por primera vez podía decir, que amaba a mi profesor de matemáticas.

Las clases transcurrían extremadamente lentas, seguro era porque quería que terminaran rápido, ¿Por qué cuando deseas que llegue una determinada hora del día el tiempo parece pasar con extrema lentitud?, lo único que quería era poder ver el rostro de Shaoran cuando recibiera mi obsequio. Me pasé todas las clases con cara de tonta imaginando todos los posibles escenarios, algunos agradables y otros no tanto… estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Vamos Sakurita tranquilízate, me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también – me comentó Tommy desde su asiento.

- Lo siento, es que no se que haré si no le gusta… ¿y si le parezco muy atrevida por darle un regalo? –

- Vamos Sakura todo saldrá bien – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Daidoji, Kinomoto si no les interesa la clase pueden salir y no regresar – nos regaño el profesor de japonés.

- Lo sentimos mucho – le dijimos ambas, que pena…

Por fin había llegado la hora, Tomoyo me había comentado que también iría con nosotras porque deseaba ver la reacción de Shaoran, que nervios…

- Vamos Sakura camina más rápido, Hitomi debe estar impaciente – me decía ella, pero mientras más cerca estábamos me daban ganas de salir corriendo pero hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos a la primaría Hitomi nos esperaba con una sonrisa enorme y una bolsa de regalo pequeña, ella había decidido comprarle un pañuelo y le había pedido a Tomoyo que le ayudara a bordar las iníciales de Shaoran, había sido un detalle muy lindo de su parte.

- Vamos, vamos que se nos hace tarde – decía mi primita apurando el paso para llegar rápido a la academia.

- Hitomi, la escuela no se va a mover de allí – le dije yo.

- Pero si Shaoran, no has pensado que quizás tiene algo planeado para su cumpleaños –

- Pues… no había pensado en eso – si era sincera no se me había pasado por la cabeza esa opción.

- Entonces muevan esos pies vamos – dijo ella comenzando a correr.

Tomoyo y yo la seguíamos de cerca, Hitomi tenia razón, lo mejor era darle los obsequios antes de las clases porque quizás terminaba temprano para ir a celebrar con… alguien, pero el dijo que no tenia novia, quizás su familia…

- Hitomi espéranos – le grito Tommy ya que nos había sacado ventaja.

- Muévanse par de lentas – nos grito ella, esta niña no respeta a sus mayores.

- Hitomi ya basta, vamos a llegar todas sudadas, espéranos – le grite yo.

- Allí esta Sakura, el profesor Li esta afuera de la escuela – nos dijo cuando íbamos llegando y era cierto, Shaoran estaba afuera de la escuela y parecía esperar algo o… a alguien.

- Profesor… -

- Xiao Lang – una chica de cabellos negros interrumpió el llamado de Hitomi y lo peor fue… que se le lanzó encima a Shaoran y… LO ESTABA ABRANZADNO.

- Sakura – me llamó Tomoyo.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Era… preciosa, como de su edad, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, parecía una modelo… comparada conmigo que aun soy una niña… ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?, siento que no puedo respirar.

- Meiling, hace mucho que no te veía – le respondió el… con una sonrisa… un tipo de sonrisa que no me ha dado a mi.

- Te extrañe tanto Xiao Lang, no sabes cuanto – le dijo ella para volverlo a abrazar y el recibió el abrazo… feliz, si… se veía feliz.

Bueno Sakura, deberías estar contenta no, el esta feliz y al parecer esa mujer… lo quiere, entonces… ¿Por qué no estoy feliz? ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor? Los ojos me comienzan a picar, seguro en unos segundos las lágrimas se harán presentes… no, no podía dejar que ellos me vieran llorar, solté todo lo que tenía en mis manos y salí corriendo en dirección contraria, sin importarme nada.

- ¡Sakura! – escuché el grito de Tomoyo pero no la espere, lo único que quería era correr, correr y dejar que este dolor se fuera poco a poco con la brisa que acariciaba mi cuerpo.

Corría sin saber a donde iba, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del corazón… esa imagen iba y venia a mi mente una y otra vez, esa chica en sus brazos, esa chica tomándole la mano, esa chica siendo su guía, esa chica… vestida de blanco… esa chica… en su cama, y el amándola… por fin lo había entendido, o más bien, ya me había cansado de negarlo, estaba enamorada, enamorada de su aroma, de su cabello, de su sonrisa… de sus ojos, desde que choque con el en el parque, ¿Cómo pude ser tan… idiota? El era un chico maravilloso, atento, cariñoso, debería estar feliz por el, pero… no podía, lo quería para mi, aunque sonara egoísta quería ser yo la que lo tomara de la mano y quería ser yo la luz de su vida… así como el era la luz de la mía, porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que había estado viviendo a oscuras todo este tiempo… y era el quien le daba color a mi vida, el que iluminaba mi camino, el sendero que debía seguir, era el, que tonta había sido. Quizás el no podía verla, pero podía sentirla, esa chica… era todo lo que un hombre desearía mientras que yo… era bajita y aniñada, no era fea pero… esa mujer era preciosa, no podía competir con ella, lo único que me quedaba era… desearle lo mejor a Shaoran y verlo feliz, aunque sea con ella.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encanto y casi lloro… espero comentarios please eso me anima mucho ^^, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número siete de mi nueva historia, que emoción, recibí muchos reviews esta vez y eso me dice que la historia esta gustando muchooo :D MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS AMADOS LECTORES!**

**Solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Corría sin saber a donde iba, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del corazón… esa imagen iba y venia a mi mente una y otra vez, esa chica en sus brazos, esa chica tomándole la mano, esa chica siendo su guía, esa chica… vestida de blanco… esa chica… en su cama, y el amándola… por fin lo había entendido, o más bien, ya me había cansado de negarlo, estaba enamorada, enamorada de su aroma, de su cabello, de su sonrisa… de sus ojos, desde que choque con el en el parque, ¿Cómo pude ser tan… idiota? El era un chico maravilloso, atento, cariñoso, debería estar feliz por el, pero… no podía, lo quería para mi, aunque sonara egoísta quería ser yo la que lo tomara de la mano y quería ser yo la luz de su vida… así como el era la luz de la mía, porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que había estado viviendo a oscuras todo este tiempo… y era el quien le daba color a mi vida, el que iluminaba mi camino, el sendero que debía seguir, era el, que tonta había sido. Quizás el no podía verla, pero podía sentirla, esa chica… era todo lo que un hombre desearía mientras que yo… era bajita y aniñada, no era fea pero… esa mujer era preciosa, no podía competir con ella, lo único que me quedaba era… desearle lo mejor a Shaoran y verlo feliz, aunque sea con ella._

**Capitulo 7 – Un día a tu lado.**

**POV Shaoran**

Hace tanto que no sabia de ellos, creo que casi un año, eran los únicos que jamás tuvieron lastima por mi en la familia luego del accidente, me ayudaban en lo que podían y siempre me hacían reír, si me preguntaban ¿Quiénes eran mis personas de confianza? Aquellas a las que podría confiarles mi vida, esos eran ellos, mi prima Li Meiling y mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa.

- Meiling hace mucho que no te veía – le dije cuando sentí su abrazo.

- Te extrañe tanto Xiao Lang, no sabes cuanto – me dijo para volver a abrazarme.

- ¿y Eriol? – le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

- Esta estacionando el auto, pero que emoción, estas más lindo – dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

- Me… -

- ¡Sakura! – escuché el grito de Daidoji cerca, ¿será que ocurrió algo malo?

- Meiling ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté preocupado.

- Es una chica de cabello negro, salió corriendo detrás de otra chica, como si hubiera visto un fantasma – demonios

- ¿Hitomi? Si estas allí responde por favor – dije alzando un poco la voz.

- Es un mentiroso – escuche su voz, parecía molesta.

- Hitomi, ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? – pregunté preocupado.

- Pensé que solo enseñabas niños Xiao Lang – me dijo Meiling pero ahora no quería hablar de eso ahora.

- Hitomi responde ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura? – volví a preguntar.

- No le ocurrió nada, no tiene que preocuparse por mi prima… profesor Li – respondió ella, con cierto resentimiento en su voz – pediré que me cambien de profesor, no quiero que un mentiroso me de clases, con permiso –

- ¿A que te refieres con mentiroso? Respeta a tus mayores, pequeña – le regañó mi prima.

- Usted dijo que no tenia novia, y luego se anda abrazando con esta… señorita - ¡oh! Ahora entiendo.

Meiling comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste del año, es que siempre confundían las cosas por como ella se comportaba conmigo, pero también lo hacia con Eriol.

- Ella no es… -

- Feliz cumpleaños mi querido amigo – escuche la voz de un hombre decir eso, y luego sentí como alguien me abrazaba.

- Si, que bueno que los tres estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿verdad que si querido "primito"? – dijo Meiling, recalcando la palabra primito, pagaría lo que fuera por poder ver el rostro de mi pequeña alumna en estos instantes.

- ¿Primos? – preguntó claramente confundida.

- Ella es mi prima Meiling Li y mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa – le dije presentándole a las dos personas a mi lado.

- Maldición - ¿Qué le enseñan a esta niña? – lo siento mucho, profesor Li, ya vuelvo, por favor no se vaya – dijo ella.

- Vaya, esa niña si que tiene energía, salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello – comentó Eriol.

Me sentía bastante confundido, primero Sakura y ahora Hitomi, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?... me sentía bastante inquieto por no saber que les había ocurrido, en especial a Sakura, había pedido la tarde libre hoy para celebrar mi cumpleaños con Mei y Eriol, siempre lo hacia pero… quise venir a verla, quizás, recibir un feliz cumpleaños de su parte… llámenme loco pero, deseaba eso, no deseaba ningún regalo, solo un… feliz cumpleaños Shaoran, ¿era extraño? Quizás, algo me pasaba con ella, algo que jamás había sentido, ¿será que me estoy volviendo loco? También es posible, pero esa chica tenía mi mundo hecho un caos.

**Fin del POV de Shaoran**

Ya no podía seguir corriendo, mis piernas no aguantaban mi peso y caí al suelo, estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había conocido, ¿será que soy masoquista?

- ¡Sakura! – creo que era Tomoyo, la que me llamaba – Por Dios Sakura, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma? Dejaste el regalo de Shaoran botado –ella lo traía entre sus brazos.

- Ya no importa –

- Claro que importa, tienes que dárselo Sakura – me insistió ella.

- ¿Para que Tomoyo? ¿Para que el y su novia se burlen de mi?, no gracias, prefiero guardarlo para recordarme que no debo ser tan ingenua – me sentía morir, y mis ojos no dejaban de llorar.

- Sakura, pasaste como 3 días tejiendo y todo el domingo sin parar, además son de el, los hiciste para el, debes entregárselos, no importa que tenga novia, tu los hiciste para el –

- ¡Es que tu no lo entiendes Tomoyo! – Le grité con fuerza – ganaste, lo admito, estoy enamorada de el, estoy enamorada de Li Shaoran y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, sin saberlo le di mi corazón… - quería desahogar toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía.

- Ya prima, ya lo se, pero igual debes dárselo, lo hiciste para el – insistía ella.

- ¡Sakura! – oí la voz de Hitomi a lo lejos cuando iba a responderle a Tomoyo.

- ¡Aquí Hitomi! – le indicó Tomoyo, yo no… tenia ganas de responderle a nadie.

- Me… retracto, ustedes… no son… lentas – dijo ella cuando llego a nosotras.

- ¿Qué sucede Hitomi? – le preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

- Es… su prima – dijo entrecortada – Sakura deja de llorar, la mujer es su prima – ¿Qué ella que?

- ¿Estas segura Hitomi? – Tomoyo me robó la pregunta que iba a hacerle.

- Si, ella misma lo dijo, que vergüenza lo llame mentiroso y todo… es que me dio mucha rabia hermana – decía mi primita.

- Lo ves Sakura, aun tienes chance, vamos debes ir y… -

- No Tomoyo – le respondí algo fuerte.

- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que lo amabas, entonces ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? – preguntó molesta.

- Si lo amo… pero el no siente nada por mi, ni se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, sería hacerme ilusiones – estaba… tan deprimida, no veía ninguna salida, sentía que todo estaba perdido y no sabia a que venia tanto pesimismo.

- Sakura Kinomoto, no puedo creer lo que escucho, eres hermosa, amable, graciosa, gentil, y has trabajado muy duro por el, así que levántate de allí, limpias tus lagrimas y volvamos para que le des tu regalo a Shaoran - ¿acaso Tomoyo no entendía lo que era un no?

- Tomoyo ya basta yo no… -

- Nada de peros, andando que Shaoran esta esperando por nosotras, y el si se dio cuenta que estabas allí, se quedo muy preocupado – dijo Hitomi… ¿será cierto? – y no dudes de lo que digo, sabes que no soy mentirosa, vámonos – dijo halando de mi mano y haciéndome levantar.

Mientras íbamos caminando iba lavando mi rostro con un poco de agua que me dio Tomoyo, mis ojos aun se veían algo rojos, pero el no lo notaria, solo necesitaba fingir que todo estaba bien, le diría a la profesora Mitsuki que me sentía mal y me iría a casa, no tenia ánimos de tocar el piano hoy.

Cuando íbamos llegando comencé a sentirme nerviosa, ¿Qué le diría? Seguro me preguntaría que había pasado, soy tan tonta…

- Allí están, vamos corre – me dijo Hitomi, y cuando levante mi mirada pude verlo, estaba acompañado por la misma mujer y ahora había un chico a su lado también… el se veía… preocupado.

- Lo siento profesor Li, es que a Sakura se le olvido algo muy importante y salió corriendo a buscarlo – gracias Hitomi, luego te daré algo por salvarme de su interrogatorio.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó preocupado, miraba hacia todos lados, como esperando que yo respondiera para saber donde estaba.

- Si… lo siento mucho – fue lo único que pude decir, el me ubico rápidamente y se acercó a mi, mi voz había salido llorosa, demonios.

- ¿Estas segura? - ¿Por qué tenia que preocuparse por mi? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lindo? Solo pude decir un leve si, rogando que se lo creyera - Me alegra escucharlo, pensé que… algo malo te había pasado y me preocupe bastante – me dijo cuando estuvo frente a mi.

El era… maravilloso, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el? No podía seguir negándolo, lo amaba… lo amaba con todo mi corazón… y deseaba poder estar a su lado, no importa si era como amiga, solo… quería poder estar con el.

- Sakura… te falta algo – dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, feliz cumpleaños Shaoran – le dije y cuando vi como me miraron sus acompañantes, me puse tan roja como un tomate – lo siento, profesor Li – dije mirando al suelo avergonzada.

- Muchas gracias, Sakura – dijo y volví a levantar mi rostro pude ver la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

Podía quedarme viéndolo todo el día sin aburrirme, el era… hermoso, y yo de verdad lo amaba, haría cualquier cosa por el, con tal de ver… más sonrisas como esa.

**Shaoran POV**

Eso era todo lo que deseaba en este día, cuando ella dijo "Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran" me sentí… feliz, muy feliz, ella me había dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía tener, cualquiera diría que estoy enamorado… ¿y si lo estoy? ¿Será que yo… me enamore de Sakura? No, no puedo enamorarme, le tengo un gran cariño, además es una alumna, no puedo enamorarme de ella, el amor esta prohibido para mi.

- Sakura AUN falta algo – escuché la voz de Hitomi, ¿es que había más?.

- ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado, espero que te guste… que le guste profesor Li – le escuche decir, ¿Por qué no me llamaba por mi nombre como siempre?

Sentí como ella tomo mis manos y puso una bolsa de papel en ella, su tacto era… cálido. Comencé a abrir la bolsa y metí mi mano en ella y pude sentir algo suave… ¿Qué era? Cuando lo saque pude escuchar la voz de Meiling.

- Son guantes y una bufanda, Shaoran, que precioso esta todo – decía ella.

Pasaba mis manos por ella y pude sentir los hilos perfectamente tejidos en la bufanda.

- Y son verdes, tu color favorito amigo mío – intervino Eriol.

Ella… había recordado mi color favorito, fue cuando recordé lo que me había dicho días atrás.

- _No… es algo que debo hacer para el lunes, espero me salga bien, no soy buena con las artes manuales_ – me había comentado ella.

- ¿Los hiciste tu… verdad? – le pregunté

- Yo… este… si, no quedaron muy bonitos pero… bueno… - podía imaginar su rostro, completamente sonrojado, y podía jurar que seguro se veía hermosa.

- No seas modesta, todo quedo precioso, eres muy buena tejiendo – le felicitó mi prima, pagaría lo que fuera por poder… verla en estos momentos, lo que fuera.

La emoción que sentía en mi pecho era grande, ella había tejido esto… para mi, un ciego, además había usado mi color favorito, había recordado que yo odiaba el frio, estaba seguro que por eso las has había hecho, ella era… increíble.

- Ah te ves preciosa prima, déjame sacar mi cámara de video, estas divinamente sonrojada – creo que Daidoji leyó mis pensamientos, eso era lo que quería saber.

- Shaoran… aun no has dado las gracias – estúpido Eriol, ahora debo ser yo el sonrojado.

- Yo… bueno, muchas gracias por el… obsequio Sakura – le dije, parecía un adolecente en su primera confesión, y eso que no podía ver el rostro de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, porque seguro éramos el centro de atención.

- Yo no… de nada… fue un placer – podía imaginarla sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sabía que tenía el cabello largo de color miel, y que su piel era blanca, además de sus hermosos ojos verdes, podía hacerme una imagen de ella, además de su característico olor a cerezas. Había recibido más de lo que deseaba, el haberla esperado valió la pena.

**Fin Shaoran POV.**

El se veía diferente, estaba… feliz, aunque no podía verme era como si el estuviera mirándome, como si de verdad pudiera verme, y su mirada… decía tantas cosas que era casi imposible descifrar tantos sentimientos a la vez.

- Bueno amigo mío, es hora de celebrar tu cumpleaños, aunque… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – el chico me miro de repente como queriendo ver más allá de mi, ¿Qué estará tramando? – ¿te llamas Sakura verdad? – me preguntó de repente y yo solo pude asentir varias veces, seguro pensara que soy una niñita tonta – bueno Sakura, queremos invitarlas a que nos acompañen, ¿Qué dicen? - ¿Qué el dijo que? –

- Yo… pero… las clases… - ¿Qué podía decir?

- Anda vamos Sakurita, será lindo, además somos amigas del profesor Li lo mas correcto sería compartir con el en su cumpleaños – decía Tomoyo.

- Anda primita, vamos, hoy es un día importante vamos – esas dos, tenían una mirada de cachorrito que…

- Vayan – dijo la profesora Mitsuki de repente llamando la atención de todos nosotros.

- Pero profesora Mitsuki… las clases –

- Vayan, luego recuperaremos la clase Sakura además la señorita Daidoji tiene razón, hoy es un día especial así que vayan a divertirse –

- Muchas gracias – que bien, podre pasar el día con Shaoran, mi suerte estaba mejorando.

- Bien, mi auto esta estacionado cerca así que vamos, señorita, ¿me daría el honor de acompañarla hasta allá? – Le preguntó a Tomoyo y ella sonrojada tomo su brazo – Por cierto mi nombre es Eriol – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- To… Tomoyo Daidoji – esto era digno de ver… mi quería prima estaba sonrojada, SONROJADA.

- Hermoso nombre – el joven Eriol era bastante galante, y creo que era mucho para mi pobre prima.

- Eriol es de padres japoneses pero nació en Inglaterra, por eso es tan galante – me dijo la chica de cabello negro – bueno andando, espero puedas seguirme el paso pequeña – le dijo a Hitomi.

- No te preocupes, soy bastante enérgica mas bien vas a tener tu que seguirme el paso a mi – le respondió al desafío de la señorita Li –

Yo solo podía reír mientras las veía caminar mientras iban retándose una a la otra, era bastante gracioso – Muchas… gracias por estar conmigo hoy – era Shaoran el que me hablaba, se veía tan lindo, estaba sonrojado, seguro no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención.

- Yo… es un placer, debo darle las gracias a tu amigo por invitarnos – le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

- ¿Por qué me tratabas de usted hace rato? – se dio cuenta, rayos.

- Bueno es que… yo, lo que pasa es que… es que tus amigos me miraron raro cuando te llame por tu nombre, y me dio… pena – no podía estar más sonrojada, momentos como este daba gracias a que el no podía verme.

El comenzó a reírse pero era una risa lenta, calmada y suave – No todo el mundo me llama por mi nombre, Sakura - ¿Por qué era eso? – solo los mas cercanos a mi lo hacen – dijo deteniéndose un momento y yo a su lado.

- Pero… yo no soy cercana a ti, soy solo… una alumna mas del instituto – dije mirado al suelo, era cierto lo que había dicho, no era alguien especial en su vida.

- Estas equivocada Sakura, si eres… alguien importante para mi, por eso deje que me llamaras por mi nombre - ¿Qué yo que?

El con algo de dificultad el posó su mano sobre mi cabeza mientras yo lo miraba con sorpresa, quería ver si podía descifrar su mirada pero me era difícil, había algo de confusión en el.

- Gracias… es muy importante para mi… saber eso, que significo algo en tu vida – le dije pero luego de hacerlo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me puse más roja que un tomate - ¡No… no mal interpretes… yo… yo… bueno yo…! - ¿Que puedo decirle ahora?

El rió otra vez y sus ojos brillaban, de una manera que pensé que había recuperado su vista, pero… ese brillo era porque el estaba feliz – eres muy graciosa Sakura, y me gustaría seguir hablando a solas mas tiempo pero si seguimos aquí estoy seguro que ese par de chicos más tus primas nos destrozaran cuando lleguemos – era cierto, seguro comenzarían a hacer comentarios sobre el porque nos tardábamos, así que comenzamos a caminar.

El resto del día fue maravilloso, el joven Eriol nos comentó que ellos habían pensado en ir a un restaurante, pero ahora los planes habían cambiado. Decidimos ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo para que Shaoran pudiera estrenar la bufanda y los guantes que yo le había dado, y el había aceptado gustoso. Fue gracioso, solo Tomoyo, Hitomi y el joven Eriol sabían patinar, la señorita Meiling y yo no las pasábamos en el suelo y Shaoran iba poco a poco con Hitomi de compañera, no era justo.

- Vamos Sakura, tu puedes – me decía Tomoyo cada vez que podía, pero era difícil.

Shaoran se veía lindo con la bufanda, y los guantes le quedaron perfectos, me había dado las gracias otra vez cuando se los puse y eso me puso muy contenta. Luego de que Meiling y yo nos cayéramos como 30 veces decidimos ir a casa de Shaoran, que para mi sorpresa no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, era bastante espacioso y divinamente decorado, Meiling había dicho que había sido ella la que había decorado todo, ya que a eso se dedicaba. Nos habíamos hecho muy amigas en tan solo una tarde, ella era muy agradable y divertida.

Hablábamos de todo, ellos nos contaban cosas de Shaoran mientras que Tomoyo les contaba cosas de mi, y como siempre, Shaoran y yo terminábamos sonrojados o riéndonos del otro. Tomoyo y el joven Eriol habían congeniado perfectamente, es que ambos se parecían mucho, confabulaban con tal de hacernos sonrojar, aunque después de esto, tengo armas para vengarme de Tomoyo, ya que la había visto muy sonrojada al ver a joven Eriol, al fin, una manera de cobrarme todos los sonrojos primita. Al final, con un pequeño pastel de chocolate le cantamos cumpleaños, el se veía… tan feliz, y si el estaba feliz yo también lo estaba.

El haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos había sido como una montaña rusa, era hermoso pero a la vez me daba miedo, me había sentido tan destrozada de solo imaginar que Meiling era su novia, pero gracias a eso me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, era… confuso. Había tomado una decisión, pasara lo que pasara estaría a su lado, lo apoyaría y lo cuidaría y le mostraría lo hermoso que era el mundo, mi propósito era que el me viera más allá de su alumna, que me viera como mujer, y si no lo lograba por lo menos no podría lamentarme en el futuro por no intentarlo, si el se enamoraba de alguien más, le desearía lo mejor y lo vería partir, pero antes de eso daría todo de mi… para que Shaoran Li me diera su corazón como yo le había dado el mío sin darme cuenta.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sorpresa? hahaha… espero comentarios pleaseeeee para animarme a seguir escribiendo ^^, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número ocho de mi nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, PEQUEÑO CONSEJO xD: cuando Sakura toque el piano, con Shaoran tocando el violín sería bueno que escucharan la canción Amber sky de kobato, es muy linda y me pareció perfecta para esto ^^ la pueden encontrar en youtube **** bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_El haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos había sido como una montaña rusa, era hermoso pero a la vez me daba miedo, me había sentido tan destrozada de solo imaginar que Meiling era su novia, pero gracias a eso me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, era… confuso. Había tomado una decisión, pasara lo que pasara estaría a su lado, lo apoyaría y lo cuidaría y le mostraría lo hermoso que era el mundo, mi propósito era que el me viera más allá de su alumna, que me viera como mujer, y si no lo lograba por lo menos no podría lamentarme en el futuro por no intentarlo, si el se enamoraba de alguien más, le desearía lo mejor y lo vería partir, pero antes de eso daría todo de mi… para que Shaoran Li me diera su corazón como yo le había dado el mío sin darme cuenta._

**Capitulo 8 – Una melodía para recordar**

A pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Shaoran, y desde entonces el se veía mas… alegre. La profesora Mitsuki estaba satisfecha con mi avance en el piano, pero me decía que aun me faltaba algo y que ella estaba segura que pronto lo descubriría, su confianza en mi me hacia muy feliz, tanto así, que había decidido inscribirme en las actividades musicales para el festival de la preparatoria que sería en un mes.

- Me alegra que te inscribieras para participar en el festival Sakurita – me decía Tomoyo.

- Quiero que la gente escuche las bonitas melodías del piano Tomoyo, estoy tan emocionada –

- Y dime, ¿invitaras a Shaoran al festival? Sería lindo que viniera a oírte tocar el piano – me dijo con un aire soñador.

- No se si el quiera venir Tomoyo, me encantaría que así fuera pero… me da mucha pena invitarlo – le conteste sonrojada.

- Vamos, invítalo, también puedes invitar a la señorita Li y al joven Hiragizawa así no pensara nada raro – dijo riendo, aja… te atrape.

- ¿Y por que no invitas tu a Eriol? Después de todo se llevan muy bien ustedes dos – le dije moviendo mis cejas como ella solía hacerlo.

- Pe… pero que dices, el joven Hiragizawa y yo no… no tenemos nada, solo… solo nos agradamos un poco, más nada – hahaha, que divertido era esto, con razón ella lo hacia tanto conmigo.

- Solo para que no digas que soy mala, le diré a Shaoran para que lo invite… chica enamorada – le dije para salir corriendo, corre Sakura, si quieres llegar viva a tu próxima clase.

- ¡Mas te vale correr Sakura Kinomoto porque te matare por decir eso! – decía ella mientras me perseguía.

El día en la preparatoria había sido divertido, por las burlas que le hacia a Tomoyo, pero ya había llegado la hora de irme a la escuela Luz de Luna, ¿Cómo podría invitarlo? No sabia que decirle, pensaba en varias formas de pedírselo pero ninguna me gustaba. Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde iba y me tropecé con alguien cayendo al piso y raspando mi rodilla, demonios esas cortaditas si que dolían.

- Vaya, pero miren quien es, mi querida ex novia – no podía tener tan mala suerte ¿o si?

- Si, la monjita que no quiso acostarse contigo – dijo uno de los chicos que estaban con el.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakurita? ¿estas triste? ¿Quieres que volvamos? – preguntaba burlándose de mi el muy idiota.

- Ni que fuera retrasada para querer volver contigo, además me di cuenta que por ti no sentía nada, solo fue un peor es nada, ahora estoy interesada en alguien más, un verdadero hombre y no un idiota como tu – le dije seria como nunca lo había estado en toda mi vida.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y el estaba furioso, podía ver sus ojos azules gélidos como el hielo – escucha bien niñita, ¿Quién demonios te crees? Yo solo estaba contigo por una apuesta que no se te olvide, nadie se podría interesar en una mujer con cuerpo de niña como tu, recuérdalo – me dijo intentando herirme y yo solo lo mire de la peor manera y seguí caminando.

Idiota, ¿Quién se creía para decirme eso? Yo no había querido estar con el no por ser una monja si no porque no lo amaba, cuando decidiera entregarle a alguien mi virginidad sería porque amaría ese hombre con toda mi alma, y que ese hombre también me amara a mi, no perdería mi virginidad solo teniendo sexo, yo la perdería haciendo el amor… ¿pero que demonios pienso? ¿Desde cuando pienso en ese tipo de cosas? Mi rostro se puso tan rojo como una cereza… de repente la imagen de Shaoran se me vino a la mente… ¿sería capaz de… de… hacerlo con el? Oh por Dios, como pienso en eso si ni siquiera se si el siente algo por mi, ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Vi como Hitomi me esperaba en la entrada de su primaria y apenas me vio me sonrió, nos tomamos de la mano y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la academia de música.

- Bienvenidas – nos recibió amablemente Rika.

- Hola Rika, buenas tardes – la salude yo.

- Hola Rika – le saludo Hitomi.

- Me alegra verlas, Hitomi el profesor Li esta algo ocupado con la profesora Mitsuki, hoy te toca ver clases con la profesora Chise – le dijo, y mi primita al escuchar esa noticia puso cara de tragedia.

- ¿por queeee? No es justo, me moriré del aburrimiento –

- Vamos pequeña, ya veras que todo estará bien, anda a tu clase – le dijo Rika con una sonrisa mientras mi primita arrastraba los pies en dirección hacia su salón de clases.

- Sakura, ve al salón anexo, al lado del salón de la profesora Mitsuki, ella te dará instrucciones mientras trabaja con el profesor Li – me dijo.

- Esta bien, gracias por avisarme, nos vemos en un rato Rika – le dije para entrar a mi salón.

Cuando iba entrando escuche una melodía de piano muy bonita pero algo le faltaba, me acerqué hasta el que era mi salón todos lo días y pude ver a la profesora Mitsuki escuchando mientras Shaoran tocaba el piano.

- Tienes razón, algo falta, quizás aumentar los tiempos… no se – decía la profesora Mitsuki.

- Estoy trabajando en esta melodía desde hace un mes, la he modificado de todas las formas posibles pero no suena bien – podía sentir la frustración de Shaoran al decir eso.

- Bueno puede ser que… Sakura, ya llegaste, lo siento no podre estar mucho contigo hoy, Shaoran y yo estamos trabajando en una nueva melodía pero aun nos falta mucho – ups, me descubrieron.

- No se preocupen, solo vine porque escuche a Shaoran tocar el piano –

- Hola Sakura – me saludó el apenas escucho mi voz.

- Hola Shaoran – le dije algo sonrojada.

- Hahaha, no te sonrojes Sakura, es obvio que te gusta su forma de tocar más que la mía - ¿Qué dijo que?

Y por decir eso se vinieron esas imágenes a mi mente otra vez, el y yo… el… y yo, no, no, no, deja de pensar estupideces – Yo… yo… no es cierto yo no… - los dos comenzaron a reír, quizás piensan que mi sonrojo se debe al comentario de mi profesora, pero jamás sabrán el verdadero motivo, no señor.

- Aquí tienes las partituras Sakura, ve practicando y cada cierto tiempo iré a chequearte ¿esta bien? – yo solo pude asentir rápidamente haciéndola reír por mi comportamiento - ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué te paso en la rodilla? – se escandalizó mi profesora.

Yo mire hacia donde ella decía y vi que estaba sangrando mucho, vaya, no me había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Hitomi que es tan observadora noto la herida, me agache para verla mejor, no era profunda pero era bastante escandalosa.

- Cuando venia para acá me caí, nada importante no se preocupen – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Como que no nos preocupemos, eres nuestra alumna, déjame ir a la recepción por el botiquín de primeros auxilios – me dijo ella para salir rápidamente.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – me preguntó Shaoran una vez que estuvimos solos, se iba acercando poco a poco, con temor de chocar conmigo.

- No, solo que la herida es muy escandalosa, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando – le dije riéndome.

- Debes tener más cuidado Sakura, ten – me dijo ofreciéndome su pañuelo cuando estuvo cerca de mi.

- Pero, lo manchare de sangre –

- No te preocupes por eso – me respondió sonriendo, el es… increíble, se preocupa por todos a su alrededor.

Lo tome algo dudosa y comencé a limpiarme, como pensé no era profunda. La profesora Mitsuki llego y con un poco de alcohol y gasas terminó de curar mi herida.

- Listo, así no te sangrara más, debes tener cuidado cuando caminas Sakura – dijo riendo levemente.

- Si, lo siento mucho – le respondí sonrojada, Shaoran miraba hacia donde yo estaba y también reía, quizás sabía que estaba sonrojada, ¿será que soy demasiado predecible?, en eso la melodía de la canción que Shaoran estaba tocando se me vino a la cabeza.

- Disculpen, se que no me incumbe pero… que tal si prueban con varios instrumentos, me refiero a la canción que estaban tocando, el piano… se siente solo – le dije, no sabia como decirles lo que sentía, pero la melodía del piano… sonaba triste, como si necesitara de otro sonido para lograr la armonía.

Ellos me miraron como si no fuera de este mundo, ¿será que dije algo que no debía?

- Lo… lo siento mucho, no quise decir… seguro fue una tontería y yo… -

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – dijo de repente Shaoran interrumpiendo mi intento de disculpa.

- Tienes razón, esa era la razón, intentaste componer una melodía para el piano como un solo pero… vamos a intentarlo – dijo la profesora Mitsuki, se veían tan emocionados.

- Creo que el sonido del violín quedara bien ¿tu que piensas Kaho? – decía Shaoran, rayos me sentía como fuera de lugar.

- Si, también creo que un sonido bajo como el del violonchelo quedara bien… Sakura, ¿te importaría tocar el piano mientras nosotros nos encargamos del resto? - ¿Qué yo que?

- Yo… yo… no se si pueda hacerlo, es decir… bueno… es que… -

- Se que puedes hacerlo – eso era todo lo que necesitaba para decir que si, Shaoran creía en mi, y si el pensaba que podía tocarla lo haría.

Le dije que si lo haría con energía renovada y me dispuse a sentarme en el piano, la profesora Kaho salió un momento para volver con un violín en la mano mientras que uno de los otros profesores traía un gran violonchelo. Shaoran tomo el violín y se puso en posición, que los dioses me acompañen, no quería decepcionar a mi querido Shaoran.

- ¿Lista? – me preguntó el colocándose a mi lado.

- Si… creo que si – estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero al verlo sonreír todo rastro de miedo y nervio se borro por completo.

Cuando me dio la señal comencé a tocar, el sonido era… hermoso, la combinación entre el piano y el violín, era casi perfecta y no se me hacia difícil tocarla, era… como si estuviera hecha para mi. La melodía era suave, dulce, y cuando la profesora Mitsuki se nos unió con el sonido bajo del chelo fue… maravilloso, sonaba simplemente perfecto. Mientras tocaba, un sentimiento extraño me inundaba, la melodía… toda la canción mostraba los sentimientos de Shaoran, había confusión, cariño y temor en ella… un momento ¿como no lo vi antes?, eso era lo que me faltaba, a mi música le faltaba sentimiento… era lo que Shaoran y la profesora Mitsuki me habían tratado de decir todo este tiempo… por fin lo entendí, y ahora mi música se sentía completa… por fin estaba tocando el piano y no las teclas como había dicho Shaoran una vez, estaba tan emocionada que algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, y no mal interpreten, no estaba triste, estaba completamente feliz, tocaba el piano como si fuéramos uno solo, y con una sonrisa que demostraba lo contenta que estaba, por fin, había aprendido a tocar el piano. La melodía terminó y todos nos quedamos callados por un momento, como analizando lo que había ocurrido, la mezcla de sonidos y la armonía que hubo.

- Quedo perfecta – la profesora Kaho fue la primera que hablo.

- Si, el sonido fue… era justo lo que quería y escucharla completa por fin fue gratificante – Shaoran se veía feliz, y no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo y sonreírle como tonta - ¿Qué te pareció a ti Sakura? – me preguntó de repente.

- Yo… pues… me gusto mucho, la melodía es hermosa – y también pude sentirte, eso ultimo me lo reserve para mi, pude sentir sus sentimientos, ¿en quien estaría pensando cuando compuso esa música?

- Me alegra que te gustara – allí otra vez, esa sonrisa me causara una combustión espontanea uno de estos días.

- Bueno que les parece si la seguimos practicando, así podemos escribir las notas para cada uno de los instrumentos – propuso la profesora Kaho y ambos asentimos.

Seguimos practicando hasta muy tarde, tanto así que Tomoyo tuvo que venir por Hitomi, me dio remordimiento pero esa pequeña se encargo de hacerme sentir mejor – Te daré tiempo a solas con el a ver si avanzan al siguiente nivel, estas retrasada Sakurita – me había comentado, haciéndome sonrojar.

Cuando terminamos, ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela y ya el atardecer se asomaba en el cielo, nos despedimos de la profesora Mitsuki y partimos en dirección al parque en compañía del pequeño kero, que de pequeño no tenia nada cabe destacar.

Íbamos caminando lentamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y en mi caso, observando todo a mi alrededor, estar con el era… maravilloso, no necesitábamos hablar, el silencio no era para nada incomodo, era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto la compañía de alguien, sentía que podía estar con el toda la vida sin aburrirme, porque el era… mi persona especial.

- Por fin lo entendiste ¿verdad? – me dijo de repente rompiendo el silencio que había.

- Si, me tarde algo pero… por fin lo entendí – sabia de lo que hablaba, se había dado cuenta que ahora si estaba tocando el piano, que por fin… era una con el.

- Me alegra mucho, me di cuenta de eso porque cambiaste tu forma de tocar, el sonido era mejor, te sentías feliz eso te lo puedo asegurar – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me sentía emocionada, por fin comprendí lo que tu y la profesora Kaho habían intentado decirme, fue muy gratificante – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque no podía verla, sabia que podía sentir mis sentimientos – Me di cuenta porque esa composición… transmites mucho sentimiento en cada nota, la persona a la que le escribiste eso debe estar muy contenta – dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz, se sentía un inmenso cariño en cada nota, y cierto temor por eso… quizás el… no Sakura, quedaste en dar lo mejor de ti y no deprimirte a la primera.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo hice pensando en alguien? – me preguntó sorprendido.

- Puedes verlo en cada nota… sientes un cariño especial por esa persona, debe estar muy contenta por eso – le dije deteniéndome de repente.

- ¿crees que es así? – me preguntó deteniéndose también, su mirada, había algo raro en ella, era muy… profunda.

- Si fuera yo lo estaría – le dije sinceramente, no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle que me moría de los celos, aun no era el momento que el supiera lo que sentía.

- Me alegra saber eso – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – le pregunté confundida.

- Cuando compuse eso, estaba pensando en una joven que se metió en mi vida de repente y que no ha querido salirse a pesar de que al principio la trate mal, y cada vez se gana un poco mas de mi confianza - ¿de quien estará hablando?

- Bueno… por lo menos se que no soy la única que te fastidio al principio – intente decir con gracia pero no me salió, el hecho de saber que había otra mujer que estaba luchando por el como yo lo hacia… no me gusto nada.

El comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera contado el chiste del año – A veces… a veces pienso que eres demasiado despistada Sakura, pero creo que es mejor así – me dijo para seguir caminando.

- Oye… no es justo, Tomoyo me dice lo mismo, no es mi culpa ser tan despistada – le dije inflando mis cachetes.

- No te estoy diciendo que sea malo, creo que es una de las partes de ti que me gusta – dijo algo sonrojado… ¿le gusto? ¿o por lo menos esa parte de mi le gusta? Eso era un avance, mi esfuerzo esta rindiendo frutos.

- Shaoran… te… te voy a pedir que no pases tanto tiempo con Tomoyo… algún día me mataran de tantos sonrojos, lo hacen a propósito – le dije en broma, tratando de disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

Por lo menos le gustaba algo de mí, eso era un gran paso, y de gustar a sentir amor pues… falta mucho pero, si sigo así me ganare su corazón, me dije a mi misma.

- Hahaha no estas acostumbrada a que te digan ese tipo de cosas ¿cierto? – preguntó burlón.

- La verdad no – le respondí jugando con mis dedos.

- ¿No has tenido novio Sakura? – ¿y a que vino esa pregunta?

Me hizo sonrojar hasta el tope, yo… realmente nunca había tenido novio, no se si Ryuu cuenta… ojala lo pudiera borrar de mi vida.

- La verdad… tuve uno hace unos meses atrás, pero era un idiota, estúpido bueno para nada… solo duramos dos meses – cuando recordé su rostro… desgraciado púdrete en tu bilis.

- Lamento escuchar eso, ese tipo de chicos no valen la pena, así que mejor diremos que no has tenido novio, ¿te parece? - ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan comprensivo?

- Tienes razón, el no cuenta... así que no, no he tenido novio… ¿y tu? – me sentía nerviosa de escuchar su respuesta, sabía que no tenia novia ahorita pero… ¿habrá tenido antes?

- Antes de mi accidente tuve como dos novias, pero era un niño sabes, luego de eso no he tenido novia, no hay muchas mujeres que se sientan cómodas al lado de un ciego como yo… o también están las que se acercan a mi por mi familia – dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

- Pues como tu mismo me dijiste… esas mujeres no valen la pena, son tontas y huecas, cualquier mujer con 4 dedos de frente quisiera estar contigo, eres un gran músico, eres tierno con los niños lo que indica que serás un gran padre y además bueno… este… creo que hable de mas – dije sonrojada hasta el tope, esta vez no era culpa de nadie más que yo, demonios.

- Creo que tienes un buen concepto de mi - dijo riendo y eso me hizo sonrojar más de lo que estaba si eso era posible.

- Lo siento… dije… dije las cosas sin pensarlo, es que yo… bueno… yo creo que eres un gran chico – le dije, ¿Por qué tenia que ponerme tan nerviosa?

- Gracias, yo también creo que eres una gran chica además de linda según me han dicho – dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro... un segundo, ¿me llamo… linda?

- Yo no soy muy linda que digamos, es decir… soy común y corriente – dije mirando al piso, eso era cierto…

- Pues no te creo, he escuchado varios chicos en la academia diciendo que les gusta la ninfa de ojos verdes, y no hay otra persona en la academia con ojos verdes Sakura – dijo, pero en sus ojos había algo de… ¿molestia? ¿Por qué será?

**Shaoran POV**

Era cierto, muchos chicos decían estar enamorados de ella y siempre que escuchaba alguno hablando de cosas no muy inocentes, como que algunos soñaban con ella de cierta forma que no quiero recordar me hacia hervir la sangre… Sakura era una chica inocente y gentil, no sabia porque los hombres la veían de esa forma.

- _La chica es preciosa Shaoran, si pudieras verla también tendrías ese tipo de sueños, perfecta combinación entre inocencia y sensualidad_ – me había comentado Eriol.

Pero aunque pudiera verla, jamás soñaría con ella de esa manera… lo que ella me inspiraba era… ternura y un sentimiento de querer protegerla de todo, cuando Kaho dijo que tenia una cortada en su pierna me preocupe mucho y más por no poder hacer mucho por ella, había descubierto que la quería cuando había compuesto esa música, aun no se si como una amiga, o como mujer… pero la quería, y deseaba poder protegerla pero ¿Qué podía hacer un ciego como yo por ella? Absolutamente nada… solo ser una carga en su vida, y no quería eso… prefería morir antes que ser una carga para Sakura…

**Fin Shaoran POV**

- ¿Shaoran?, tierra llamando a Shaoran – se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, y su rostro denotaba molestia, ¿en que estaría pensando?

- Lo siento Sakura, ¿Qué decías? – por fin regreso de Shaoranlandia.

- Después dices que soy yo la despistada – le dije burlona.

- Tú andas despistada 16 horas al día y eso porque las otras 8 horas estas durmiendo – contraatacó.

- Esta bien… tu ganas – dije soltando un suspiro de derrota.

El comenzó a reír otra vez… bueno por lo menos la molestia se borró de su rostro, ¡oh cierto! El festival…

- Shaoran, tengo algo que decirte… bueno más bien preguntarte… - otra vez, podía sentir mi rostro sonrojado.

- Dime, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sonriéndome como solo el sabe hacerlo.

- Bueno pues… veras, dentro de un mes será el festival en mi preparatoria y bueno… decidí participar a parte de la actividad que hará nuestro salón… unos amigos tienen una banda y pues… decidí tocar con ellos, necesitaban alguien que tocara el piano y… me ofrecí – que pena sentía.

- ¿En serio? Es genial que hagas eso, así la gente podrá escucharte tocando el piano –

- Si… he practicado con ellos y le pediré a la profesora Mitsuki que me ayude con eso pero… Bueno… es que… bueno yo quisiera… que tu… quería saber si tu querías… - rayos vamos Sakura, acaso no puedes decir ¿me gustaría que TU me escuches?

- ¿Quieres que vaya? – preguntó riendo suavemente.

Yo solo pude asentir varias veces pero luego recordé el pequeño detalle de que no podía verme, así que dije un si muy exagerado… que pena.

El rió de nuevo, se veía tan lindo riendo – Será un placer ir a escucharte tocar el piano –

- ¿En serió? ¿De verdad… iras? – no podía creerlo, que emoción…

- Si quieres que vaya iré – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¡Ah, muchas gracias! – exclame para lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo… estaba tan contenta… el iría a verme… bueno a escucharme tocar el piano, que emoción, que emoción…

Nos separamos lentamente y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban, para mi, sus ojos eran los más lindos que había visto en mi vida, y siempre sería así, sus labios… se veían… seductores, sentía como me llamaban, como deseaban ser besados, como los míos… deseaban poder sentirlos… ¡calma Sakura! Tranquila, no puedes besarlo… o por lo menos no aun.

- Lo siento es que… me emocione mucho – le dije rompiendo el abrazo, porque el aun no había soltado mi cintura, se sentía tan bien… estar entre sus brazos, que me resulto difícil separarme – Aquí hay tres entradas, Tomoyo quiere que el joven Eriol vaya pero no le digas que te dije hahaha, y el otro es para Meiling – le dije riendo.

- Te prometo no decirle nada de los oscuros motivos de su invitación a Eriol – dijo burlón – los llamare y les diré que vengan dentro de un mes, estoy seguro que vendrán así que no te preocupes –

- Genial – le dije contenta.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, mi relación con Shaoran cada vez estaba mejor y solo deseaba que el día en el que pudiera probar sus labios no estuviera muy lejos… el era… todo lo que quería, no necesitaba nada más… un hombre atento, amable, gentil, dulce, gruñón cuando se lo propone, pero hey… ¿quien es perfecto en este mundo? Yo lo amaba tal cual como era… con sus defectos y todo, el paquete completo, era el hombre de mis sueños y deseaba que el lo supiera… pero aun no era el momento, quiera ganarme por completo su confianza, más confianza de la que se había ganado esa mujer a quien le compuso aquella melodía, si las cosas seguían así quizás me compondría alguna a mi hahaha… ¿en que cosas pienso? Lo mejor será disfrutar de el y de su compañía todo este tiempo, y si algún día el me pide que me vaya de su lado porque encontró a la mujer ideal pues… lo hare y recordare todo lo que viví con el como lo mejor que me paso en la vida, lo único que me importa… es que Li Shaoran, sea feliz, no importa lo que pase, yo hare que eso se cumpla, o dejo de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me pareció lindo… ¿escucharon la canción? Les digo que esa melodía fue la que me inspiro para esta historia xD y LES AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO, no había podido responderles porque he estado bastante ocupada pero eso no quita que este muy agradecida ^^ … espero nuevos comentarios please ahora que ya me desocupe un poco ya puedo comenzar a responder los reviews nuevamente y pues los reviews de las personas que no están registradas en fanfiction los nombrare en el siguiente capi por no poder responderles y agradecerles a cada uno, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews y muchas gracias por su apoyo y a las personas que me han agregado como autora favorita o por agregar mi historia a sus favoritas ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número nueve de mi nueva historia, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten ^^ bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Todo estaba saliendo bien, mi relación con Shaoran cada vez estaba mejor y solo deseaba que el día en el que pudiera probar sus labios no estuviera muy lejos… el era… todo lo que quería, no necesitaba nada más… un hombre atento, amable, gentil, dulce, gruñón cuando se lo propone, pero hey… ¿quien es perfecto en este mundo? Yo lo amaba tal cual como era… con sus defectos y todo, el paquete completo, era el hombre de mis sueños y deseaba que el lo supiera… pero aun no era el momento, quiera ganarme por completo su confianza, más confianza de la que se había ganado esa mujer a quien le compuso aquella melodía, si las cosas seguían así quizás me compondría alguna a mi hahaha… ¿en que cosas pienso? Lo mejor será disfrutar de el y de su compañía todo este tiempo, y si algún día el me pide que me vaya de su lado porque encontró a la mujer ideal pues… lo hare y recordare todo lo que viví con el como lo mejor que me paso en la vida, lo único que me importa… es que Li Shaoran, sea feliz, no importa lo que pase, yo hare que eso se cumpla, o dejo de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto._

**Capitulo 9 – Un día de suerte**

El mes había pasado rápido, entre los ensayos y los adornos, el festival estaba casi encima de nosotros. Nuestro salón había decidido hacer un maid café, así que usaríamos disfraces de sirvientas para atender a las personas que vinieran, todos estaban emocionados, en especial Tomoyo, quien había decidido diseñar y hacer los trajes que usaríamos.

Los ensayos de la banda también habían avanzado mucho, la música era bastante complicada, pero con la ayuda de la profesora Mitsuki había podido superar las expectativas, podía tocar la melodía sin problema alguno y mis compañeros estaban más que satisfechos.

- Todo esta perfecto, mañana será el festival y todo esta quedando precioso – le comente a Tomoyo mientras almorzábamos junto con nuestros otros compañeros.

- Y los ensayos quedaron perfectos, nos superamos por mucho – dijo el que era el baterista de la banda, su nombre era Yamasaki, un simpático chico de cabellos negros.

- Si, Sakura ha mejorado enormemente con el piano, estoy segura que mañana todo saldrá perfecto – dijo una de nuestras amigas, su nombre era Miyano, era una chica preciosa de cabello color café y ojos azules, ella era la cantante de la banda y quien tocaba la guitarra acústica.

- Ustedes son grandiosos, más bien me siento honrada de poder tocar con ustedes mañana – les comenté algo apenada.

- Como siempre Sakura, la modestia en persona, si te decimos que eres buena es porque lo eres y fin del asunto – esa era Chiharu, ella era una gran amiga además de tocar muy bien el violín.

- Si, además con los trajes que diseñé para ustedes se verán hermosos, en especial tu mi querida prima, tienes que estar hermosa para mañana, en especial para tu sabes quien – dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

- Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, dijiste que nos contarías acerca de tu nuevo novio y no nos has dicho nada, que mala eres – a Naoko no se le escapaba nada, pensé que se les olvidaría el asunto.

- Yamasaki, Hiro vayan a no se… por allí esto es charla de chicas – dijo Miyano.

- Pero amor, no es justo, nosotros también queremos saber, esto es indiscriminación sexual, nos rechazan por ser hombres – ese era Hiro, y era el otro guitarrista de la banda, era un chico gentil y muy gracioso, su cabello negro tomado en una coleta y sus ojos negros lo hacían ver genial, y con su guitarra eléctrica parecía una estrella de rock.

- Esto es cosa de chicas, vamos fuera, fuera – Miyano podía ser mala cuando quería.

Los chicos se fueron derrotados mientras nosotras nos reíamos, era gracioso el hecho de que se fueran como pequeños cachorros regañados – Muy bien Sakura, cuenta ahora – Naoko, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan lista?

- Yo… no tengo mucho que contar chicas… -

- Yo creo que si – Tomoyo algún día te matare.

- Vamos Sakura no seas mala, somos amigas, es normal que nos contemos todo – decía Chiharu.

- Es verdad, Chiharu nos conto su primera vez con Yamasaki y yo también les conté la mía con Hiro así que vamos cuenta… - cuando Miyano dijo eso pude ver como el rostro de Chiharu se puso rojo como un tomate.

Recuerdo que eso fue el año pasado, fue la primera de nosotras en perder su virginidad, y cuando nos lo conto se veía… feliz, nos dijo que no se arrepentía, pasara lo que pasara en un futuro jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado, además de otros detalles que prefiero no recordar.

- Vamos Sakura, cuéntales de tu príncipe – Tomoyo deja de meter cizaña o te mato en serio.

- Esta bien, verán… el no es mi novio pero… la cuestión es que… - comencé a contarles o más bien a resumirles como me enamore de Shaoran y quien era el, había partes en las que me sonrojaba y otras donde seguro me veía soñadora, era tan… me daba mucha pena contarles todo esto… - y bueno, eso ha sido todo, no es muy interesante pero… -

- ¿Cómo que no es muy interesante? Definitivo, estas loca, es la historia de amor más linda que he escuchado – me dijo Chiharu con una mirada soñadora.

- Es cierto, aunque sea invidente el chico es… perfecto, que feliz estoy por ti Sakura – Naoko no era el tipo de chica romántica, por eso… que dijera eso me hacia sentir muy contenta.

- Ojala el te corresponda, ¿piensas decirle tus sentimientos verdad? – Miyano siempre tan directa, su pregunta me hizo sonrojar como farolito de navidad.

- Yo… yo… no lo se, es complicado, y si me rechaza… o peor, y si me aleja de su lado… no se que hacer –

Todos estos días me preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez, cada vez que lo veía me preguntaba si algún día tendría el valor de decirle "Te amo" pero… me sentía cobarde y miedosa.

- No seas tonta Sakura, si te rechaza lo vuelves a intentar cuantas veces sea necesario, y si no funciona es que el no era para ti… piensa en positivo, debes tener valor amiga además nunca olvides que siempre te estaremos apoyando – dijo Miyano.

- Es cierto prima, pase lo que pase… -

- Todo estará bien… - le complete a Tomoyo – muchas gracias chicas, me han animado mucho, quizás se lo diga mañana, espero todo salga bien –

- Así se habla Sakura, ahora vamos, hay que seguir adornando la preparatoria, sino aparecemos quizás nos acusen de vagas– dijo Naoko riendo a carcajadas.

Todas comenzamos a reír mientras nos levantamos, era agradable estar con mis amigas, ellas eran geniales y esperaba que mañana todo saliera bien.

Mientras estaba pintando un cartelón recibí una llamada de un número raro, ¿Quién será? Cuando conteste me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida.

- _¡Sakuraaa! Tardaste mucho en contestar_ –

- ¿Meiling? – dije casi gritando llamando la atención de medio salón, incluida Tomoyo.

- _Si, si, soy yo te estaba esperando en la escuela de música para que fuéramos por un café juntas pero Xiao dice que no vendrás porque estás ayudando con los preparativos del festival_ – ¿Qué ella…?

- ¿Ya estas en Japón? – Pregunté casi gritando – lo siento es que… Shaoran dijo que llegarías en la noche -

- _Decidí venir antes para pasar más tiempo contigo además que cierto ingles quiere ver a cierta chica de ojos amatistas_ – oh, esa información si era buena.

- Bueno cierta amatista también esta desesperada por ver a cierto ingles eso te lo puedo asegurar – le dije mirando a Tomoyo moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente y ella estaba tan roja como un tomate con ganas de matarme.

_- Es bueno saber eso… ¿será que podemos pasar por ustedes? Aunque sea para tomar un helado, anda di que sí, además son casi las 5 de la tarde_ – podía imaginarla con cara de cachorrito.

- Bueno… creo que si… como en 10 minutos salimos si quieren nos vemos en la heladería del parque – ella no nombro a Shaoran… ojala vaya, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

- _Estamos afuera de tu instituto hehehe, sabía que aceptarías así que le dije a Eriol que viniéramos por ustedes, y por supuesto el encantado con tal de ver a su doncella hahaha_ – decía Meiling riendo casi a carcajadas.

- Meiling, ¿Eriol esta escuchándote decir esto? – le pregunté curiosa.

- _No que va, yo estoy en la entrada de tu instituto, el esta en el auto_ – me asome por la ventana y pude verla.

- Ya te vi, dame unos minutos y bajamos –

- _Ok Sakurita, apúrense que tengo hambre_ – dijo colgando la llamada.

Meiling era una chica genial y muy simpática, hasta me siento culpable de haberle deseado lo peor cuando pensé que era la novia de Shaoran, hasta ese momento no sabía que podía ser tan celosa.

- Tomoyo, tu caballero ingles esta abajo con Meiling esperando por nosotras – le dije en frente de nuestras amigas, sufre prima… sufre lo mismo que sufrí yo hahaha.

- Sa… Sakura el no es nada mío, solo… solo somos amigos – decía ella, aja… y ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

- ¿Tomoyo también tiene un romance secreto? Que emoción, vamos cuenta, cuenta – Gracias Miyano, te adoro.

- Lo siento mucho nos esperan abajo adiós – dijo atropelladamente y me saco corriendo del salón – te matare por esto luego Sakura, no lo hago ahora porque el joven Hiragizawa y la señorita Li nos esperan, pero deja que tenga oportunidad – decía maquiavélicamente.

- Haces algo y le muestro a Eriol tu cuaderno de historia donde tienes su nombre escrito con corazones en la ultima hoja – si ella era mala, yo podía ser peor muahaha.

- ¿Cómo… como lo supiste? –

- Se te cayó el otro día y lo vi – le dije tranquilamente.

- Tu le muestras ese a Eriol y yo le muestro el tuyo de matemáticas para que le diga a Shaoran que tienes escrito Sakura Li por todos lados - ¿Qué ella que?

- ¿Cómo… como lo sabes? -

- También se te cayó –

- Yo… yo no haría nada si tu no haces nada primita – no podía dejar que ella le mostrara eso a Eriol… que vergüenza.

- Yo tampoco primita – dijo ella, ok… una tregua yo no muestro nada si ella no muestra nada.

Salimos corriendo y cuando llegamos a la entrada vimos a una Meiling molesta porque alguien la estaba fastidiando, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que mi ex novio…

- Vamos preciosa, estoy segura que te divertirás, además que estarás conmigo por supuesto – le decía el idiota.

- Que parte de que no me gustan los niños no entiendes, eres molesto y fastidioso, aléjate, shu, shu – que cómico, Meiling era única.

- No sabes de lo que te pierdes –

- Ni tampoco quiero saberlo querido, andando niñito tu mami seguro te esta llamando… hola Sakura, Tomoyo, ¿Listas para irnos? – vaya lo ignoro apenas me vio.

- Claro Meiling, estamos listas – le respondió Tomoyo, yo no estaba de ánimos para hablar con Ryuu mirando todo lo que hacíamos – ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer idiota? –

- Tan dulce como siempre verdad Daidoji –

- Con parásitos como tu no hay que ser amables, hay que exterminarlos para que no molesten más – vaya, Tomoyo podía ser ácida cuando quería.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos chicas, a este niñito lo esta esperando su mami para darle su biberón, así que andando – dijo Meiling caminando hacia afuera de la preparatoria.

Nosotras la seguimos sin escuchar ninguna de las palabras de Ryuu, que seguro la mayoría eran insultos.

- Que compañeros se gastan ustedes, el idiota tenia 10 minutos tratando de ligar conmigo – nos comentó Meiling mientras caminábamos hacia el auto.

- Es un bueno para nada, ni siquiera va en nuestro salón así que no te preocupes – le dije.

- Tardaron mucho, mis estimadas señoritas - ¿será que el joven Eriol es tan galante siempre?

Inmediatamente el rostro de Tomoyo se tiño de rojo, mientras jugaba con sus manos, se veía muy linda, ¿será que yo era igual?

- Buenas tardes Sakura, Buenas tardes… Tomoyo – ah que emoción… la llamo por su nombre, oh esperen…

- Buenas tardes joven Eriol, disculpe la demora – no podía ser mal educada.

- Buenas… buenas tardes – que linda se veiaaaa

- Bueno vamos por Shaoran, el dijo que pasáramos por el después de venir por ustedes – hoy estoy de suerte, podre ver a mi querido Shaoran, no lo he podido ver mucho esta semana por los arreglos para el festival y los ensayos, pero hoy me tomo el día libre, solo para el…

**POV Shaoran**

Había sido una semana bastante larga y aburrida, además de que no había podido hablar con Sakura ya que estaba muy ocupada, por eso cuando Meiling me propuso salir todos juntos no me opuse, ojala ella pueda venir…

- Profesor Li, si sigue así no podrá saber si estoy tocando bien o no – me dijo Hitomi sacándome de mi mundo interior.

- Lo siento Hitomi, estaba pensando en cosas de adulto -

- Estaba pensando en una chica más bien - ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños de hoy en día? – y no me diga que no tengo razón porque esta tan rojo como un tomate –

- Sigamos con la clase – intenté decir algo indiferente pero no me salió

- Usted es muy gracioso, se sonroja por nada… haría una bonita pareja con Sakura – si antes estaba sonrojado ahora seguro parecía un tomate, ¿Qué le dan a esta niña en su casa?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Ella es muy inocente y usted también, tienen muchas cosas en común y a la vez no, es como si… fueran uno solo, además mi hermana dice que se ven muy lindos cuando están juntos –

- Yo no lo creo así – dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz, yo no podía permitirme enamorarme de Sakura, no podía meterla en problemas o más bien… convertirme en un problema para ella.

- Yo si lo creo… usted es un buen chico y se que ella estaría segura con usted –

- Eres muy pequeña para entender de estas cosas Hitomi – ella no podía entender de lo que estábamos hablando.

- Creo… creo que el que no entiende es usted profesor Li, su limitación no es su problema de invidencia… su limitación es usted mismo –

Había sonado muy segura de si misma, y hasta sabía al decir eso, pero… ¿Cómo podía ser cierto aquello? Yo no podía verla ni siquiera, no podía apreciar su belleza aunque eso no me importaba porque lo que era realmente importante era su belleza interior, pero no podía ver su sonrisa o cuando estuviera triste, o evitar que le pasara algo… estaba… muy confundido

**Fin Shaoran POV**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela vimos a Shaoran y Hitomi tomados de la mano, parecían un padre y su hija, el cuadro era precioso, y no pude evitar imaginarme un niño con el cabello de Shaoran pero con mis ojos, serió como su padre pero a la vez cálido como solo el puede serlo… ¿Qué cosas pienso? ¿Cómo es posible que piense en que bonitos serian nuestros hijos si ni siquiera se si le gusto aunque sea? Que tonta eres Sakura, tonta y más tonta. El auto se detuvo y Hitomi amablemente ayudo a Shaoran a subir al auto… hoy Kero no estaba así que Shaoran andaba con un bastón, era raro que esto ocurriera.

- ¿Y kero? – pregunté curiosa.

- A Sakura le importa más kerito que nosotros profesor Li – que pena… se me olvido saludar… siempre mi torpeza.

- Lo deje en casa porque sabia que andaríamos en auto – respondió serio Shaoran… ¿será que se molesto?

- Lo siento mucho… me gano la curiosidad y bueno… este… lo siento mucho – dije casi gritando, estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que se molestara conmigo, de verdad no quería.

- Vamos a disculparla profesor Li, después de todo es Sakura – pequeña niña algún día cuando seas adolecente me cobrare todas las que me has hecho.

- Tienes razón Hitomi, pero como a ella le gusta reparar sus errores con comida será que le pedimos algo extra del helado – dijo el, que malo es conmigo…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso Shaoran? – preguntó curioso Eriol.

- Así fue como nos conocimos, ¿no es así Sakura? – me preguntó y la sonrisa que tenia… era hermosa, cálida y yo como siempre lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme como un tomate…

- Lo que sea que le pidas a Sakura me das un poquito hermanita – le dijo Tomoyo mientras sentaba a Hitomi en sus piernas, dejándome en el medio… al lado de Shaoran… muy cerca de el… que horror… debo estar…

- Ah pero que linda te ves… Hitomi saca mi cámara de video de mi mochila, que sonrojo tan lindo… rápido Hitomi – Tomoyo, olvida la tregua…

Podía sentir mis orejas arder, que pena…

- Vaya que si Sakura, te ves linda toda rojita – añadan a Meiling a la lista de próximos asesinados por Sakura Kinomoto.

- Pero no es el único sonrojado – dijo el joven Eriol… ¿Quién más esta sonrojado?

- Xiao Lang, ¿estas sonrojado? Pero que lindo te ves, Daidoji fílmalo y luego me das una copia debo mostrárselo a mi tía para que vea a su lindo hijo rojito como un tomate – bueno… por lo menos no estoy sufriendo sola… aunque me preguntó ¿por qué estará sonrojado? Creo que me quedare con esa duda por el resto del día.

Cuando llegamos, todos salimos del auto y Shaoran como todo caballero que es me dio su mano para ayudarme a salir… ¿les comente que para mi el era mi príncipe azul?

- Vamos chicos vamos rápido que tengo hambre – decía Meiling mientras todos caminábamos.

Según lo que Shaoran me había comentado, el había venido muy poco al centro comercial por lo que andaba con cuidado para no chocar con nada, pero una persona venia caminando hacia el sin ver y casi choca con Shaoran si no lo halo hacia mi.

- ¡Oiga tenga cuidado! – le grite molesta.

El chico volteo y me vio con cara de querer matarme, pero la mirada que yo le di fue peor y salió corriendo antes de que me fuera encima de el por casi chocar con mi querido Shaoran.

- Vaya Sakura-chan es toda una fierecilla si se meten con lo que le importa – dijo Eriol caminando hacia adelante con los demás y era cierto, no podía dejar que… un momento… ¿Qué fue… lo que…?

- Yo… yo… lo siento mucho no quise halarte de esa forma es que… el chico, bueno el no estaba viendo hacia el frente y yo… bueno, lo siento, se que no te gusta que te ayuden pero no quería… - intenté disculparme soltándolo del brazo rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de mi error…

Me sentía nerviosa, no quería molestarlo, quería ganarme su confianza, como lo estaba haciendo aquella mujer de la que el me hablaba siempre… se veía, como si esa chica le gustara… pero yo quería gustarle más pero si seguía así lo único que haría es alejarlo de mi. Algo cálido se poso encima de mi cabeza y cuando vi era la mano de Shaoran, tenia esa costumbre, siempre que estaba nerviosa o preocupada siempre colocaba su mano en mi cabeza como queriendo alejar cualquier preocupación de mi…

- No te preocupes, más bien te doy las gracias – me dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

- ¿No… no te molesto? – le pregunté algo temerosa.

- No, más bien quería pedirte… que me guiaras, no conozco muy bien el centro comercial y podría… chocar con algo – dijo algo molesto, no le gustaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

Yo encantada acepté tomándolo del brazo nuevamente y comenzamos a caminar. Parecíamos una pareja de novios, que pena… pero era lindo, caminar así con el, estando tan cerca el uno del otro, si… hoy era mi día de suerte.

- Se tardaron mucho – nos dijo Hitomi cuando llegamos.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dije yo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa mientras Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling iban a pedir los helados, yo estaba sentada al lado de Shaoran, de vez en cuando lo veía de reojo y el solo mantenía su fija al frente, como si pensara en algo importante…

- Tenía razón – dijo de repente Hitomi.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Ustedes dos… hacen una linda pareja – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿QUE? – Dije casi gritando – Hitomi no digas esas cosas, lo siento mucho Shaoran… ella… lo juro me vengare cuando tengas mi edad – le dije mirándola con ganas de matarla.

- No me das miedo Sakura… además que yo no tengo miedo de expresar lo que siento, deberían aprender de mi – me sentía mareada, ¿Cómo fue capaz de decir semejante cosa?

Yo veía a Shaoran y el… estaba tan rojo como un tomate, ¿no… no estaba molesto?

- El profesor Li sabe que tengo razón Sakurita, algún día me darán la razón ya verán – malvada niña… ya verá

- ¿Xiao Lang? ¿Li Xiao Lang? – preguntó una mujer peliroja… de curvas exageradas y ¿Quién demonios era? – por supuesto que si… eres Xiao Lang, que lindo verte de nuevo – dijo dándole un abrazo… UN ABRAZO

- Oiga, esta interrumpiendo una cita ¿que no ve? – bien hecho Hitomi… espera… ¿una cita?

- No puedo decir lo mismo Jen – la voz de Shaoran sonó tétrica, casi de ultratumba.

- Vamos no puedes ser tan rencoroso amor, además, pensé que tus gustos eran mejores, no sabia que ahora te gustaban las niñas - ¿Quién diablos se creía esa… esa mujer?

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia mis gustos, ¿te molestaría irte? – nunca… jamás había visto a Shaoran tan frío como ahora, ni cuando me trataba mal a mi.

- Vamos querido, ¿aun estas molesto conmigo? Si quieres puedes dejar sentada aquí a esta niña y su mini demonio y podemos ir a divertirnos por allí – ella… ¿ella se le estaba ofreciendo? Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia.

- No creo que Shaoran quiera ir con usted… señorita, ¿Por qué no mejor va a buscar hombres que si le importen la clase de diversión que usted ofrece? Quizás le den un buen dinero por ello – dije llamando la atención de los tres presentes.

- ¿Cómo dijiste niña? – hahaha y piensa que con eso me esta insultando… ingenua

- Prefiero ser una niña que una regalada muestra pechos como usted, ahora le agradezco que se retire sino quiere que arme un escándalo solo para que la saquen de aquí – dije levantándome de golpe, si ella creía que iba a intimidarme estaba muy equivocada.

- Va… vaya Xiao Lang, tremenda fiera es tu novia, pero, ¿será lo suficiente mujer para satisfacerte en la cama? – preguntó maliciosa, ahora si la mato

Cuando iba a lanzarme contra ella, sentí una cálida mano que tomaba la mía, y cuando lo mire el me estaba sonriendo…

- No tengo que ventilar nuestra privacidad a una zorra como tu Jen, además Sakura puede mantener mi interés en ella sin necesidad de estar en una cama, no como tu… que es lo único que tienes para ofrecer, como dijo mi novia, es mejor que te vayas a un sitio donde puedan pagarte por tus servicios – dijo ácidamente… un momento… Shaoran, el… ¿me llamo su novia? Tranquila Sakura lo esta haciendo para que la mujer se vaya… no es que sea cierto… ¿Por qué pensar en eso me dolió tanto?

- Quizás ella puede mantener tu interés, pero hasta cuando un ciego como tu podrá mantener el interés de ella o cuando pasaras de ser el dulce novio a convertirte en una molestia – ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Shaoran podía mantener mi interés en el sin necesidad de recuperar su vista y jamás sería una molestia para mi, ahora si la mato.

- Sakura no es del mismo tipo de mujer que tu Jen, no puedes compararla contigo ni mucho menos igualarla, te recomiendo que vuelvas al burdel de donde saliste, seguro tienes muchos clientes esperando por ti – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, a veces… el daba miedo.

- Eres un maldito, ya veras – dijo para salir corriendo del restaurante, mientras Shaoran reía a carcajadas.

- Dios, Shaoran ojala hubiera podido prestarte mis ojos… hubieras visto la cara de la loca esa… ni siquiera respeta que había una niña presente – decía Hitomi riendo

- No te preocupes, puedo imaginarlo – decía el riendo.

- ¿Shaoran estas bien? Vimos a Jen Shu saliendo de aquí – dijo Meiling en un tono preocupado cuando llego junto con Eriol y Tomoyo.

- Si, no pasa nada, entre los tres la corrimos de aquí – dijo riendo.

- Pensé que… bueno no importa me alegro que no pasara nada malo – le respondió Meiling más tranquila.

- Dis… disculpen pero ¿Quién era esa mujer? – pregunté algo molesta.

- Una zorra buena para nada que quería conquistar a Shaoran solo por el dinero de la Familia Li, pero Shaorancito es muy listo y se la sacudió muy fácilmente – explicó el joven Eriol.

Ahora lo entendía, por eso Shaoran estaba siendo tan frio con esa mujer, ¿Cómo pueden existir mujeres como esa? ¿Acaso no son capaces de ver lo maravilloso que es Shaoran? Zorra, si algún día vuelvo a verla le quemare su cabello.

- ¿Sa… Sakura? ¿Qué te sucede? Das miedo – dijo Meiling de repente.

- No pasa nada – dije en un tono tétrico, mentalmente estaba planeando la tortura que le haría a esa mujer si la volvía a ver cerca de mi Shaoran, si quería vivir mejor que se mantuviera alejada.

- Sakura a veces da miedo – dijo Tomoyo

- No más que tu cuando alguien se mete con tus diseños hermanita – cierto, si alguien dañaba algún diseño de Tomoyo, ardía Troya, se ponía furiosa, recuerdo que sin querer Touya mancho uno de sus disfraces hecho a mano, y casi lo ahoga en la piscina de su casa.

- Bueno… el mundo de la moda es así – dijo ella excusándose, haciéndonos reír a todos, menos a Shaoran, el se veía algo pensativo, ¿será que… lo que dijo esa mujer le afecto?

Después de dar unas vueltas por el centro comercial decidimos volver, Shaoran aun se veía algo perdido en sus pensamientos… ¿qué podía hacer para animarlo? Luego de que me dejaran en mi casa fui directo a mi habitación luego de saludar a mi padre, quería estar sola y pensar un rato, no podía dejar de pensar en el… y en un impulso tome mi celular y lo llame… me sentía nerviosa pero… no dejaría que nadie deprimiera a Shaoran de esa forma, quería verlo feliz y no como lo vi hoy luego del comentario de esa mujer.

- _Diga_ – era el, vamos Sakura ten valor.

- Sha... Shaoran, soy yo… Sakura – ¿Por qué será que siempre tengo que tartamudear? ¿Algún día seré capaz de hablar normalmente con el?

- _Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? Suenas algo nerviosa_ - ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perceptivo?

- Bueno pues… veras yo… yo… - vamos Sakura toma valor 1… 2… 3 - ¡Tu jamás serás una molestia para mi Shaoran! Tu eres… bueno… eres un chico muy interesante, gentil y amable y eres… eres muy especial para mi, solo quería que supieras eso… - le dije colgando el teléfono tan rápido como había marcado su numero.

Por dios ¿Qué hice? Pensara que estoy loca, llamándolo tan tarde solo para decirle eso… además eso pareció una… una… confesión, Dios no me abandones, no dejes que piense mal de mi, fue un impulso, no quería que se molestara o pensara que siento lastima por el… tonta Sakura, tonta, tonta, tonta… Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome y vi que… era el, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Bueno lo primero es contestar y… atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos…

- ¿Si? – conteste con miedo

-_ No deberías trancar las llamadas sin despedirte Sakura, es de mala educación dejar al otro con la palabra en la boca_ – me dijo y sonaba algo molesto… lo sabia, quizás… quizás me llamaba para decir que no iría mañana al festival.

- Lo… lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención – no podía sonar más patética porque sería un pecado.

- _¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?_ –

- Yo… yo… te veías algo pensativo y no quería que… las palabras de esa mujer te hirieran… ¡y no lo hice por lastima! Yo solo… yo solo… - no sabía como expresar lo que sentía sin decirle que estaba enamorada de el.

- _Lo que dijiste… ¿era cierto?_ – preguntó de repente, y en su voz había algo de… ¿miedo?

- Por supuesto que si, yo… eso es lo que pienso, eres un gran chico, cualquier mujer querría estar a tu lado, eres… es que no se como decirlo… eres perfecto – seguro estaba más roja que un tomate… que horror… si me pongo así por esto no quiero ni imaginar cuando le diga que lo amo.

- _No lo soy y lo sabes_ – dijo con un tono algo severo, y sabia de lo que estaba hablando, y eso me molesto.

- ¡Claro que lo eres! Para mi lo eres… no me importa que tu no puedas ver… tu para mi… eres… alguien muy especial – por no decirle que era la persona más especial en mi vida.

- _Me alegra… escuchar eso de ti, porque tu también… eres muy especial para mi, nos vemos mañana_ – dijo colgando la comunicación… 1, 2, 3… el dijo… el dijo que yo era… importante para el, no fue un sueño, el lo dijo de verdad… ¡LO DIJO DE VERDAD!

Ah que emoción, cuídate chica misteriosa, hoy Sakura ha ganado más puntos que tu hahaha… el es maravilloso, en ningún momento se molesto conmigo, es tan lindo, tan atento, no había hombre más perfecto que Li Shaoran, además dijo que vendría al festival, porque había dicho "nos vemos mañana" los dioses estaban siendo buenos conmigo, y juro que les hare una ofrenda por todos los momentos hermosos que me están permitiendo vivir con mi príncipe… porque Li Shaoran era mi príncipe, gentil, amable y valiente… comencé a dar vueltas en mi cuarto, estaba feliz… no importaba si mi padre o mi hermano pensaban que estaba loca, era cierto estaba loca, pero por Shaoran, el volvía mi mundo un jardín de flores donde cualquier cosa era posible… amaba a ese chico y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por el, y jamás me arrepentiría, el era lo que siempre había soñado y lucharía por convertirme en la mujer con la que el ha estado soñando toda su vida… la mujer de su vida, la que el amara por siempre… espero que la otra chica no se me adelante porque de verdad quiero… ser la luz que ilumine la vida de mi querido Shaoran…

**Bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA por todos los reviews que me han llegado ^^ es muy lindo poder leer sus opiniones sobre el fic y espero seguir recibiendo mas reviews (rumbo a los 100 :D ) espero de verdad que a todos les este gustando la historia y siéntanse libres de darme sus opiniones ^^ eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia ^^ y sobre si habrá o no beso entre saku y shao… pues sigan leyendo y verán xD espero que este capi fuera de su agrado… y como siempre esperare sus comentarios please, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número diez de mi nueva historia, de verdad sorry sorry sorry me fui de viaje y no pude publicar a tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo ^^ solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten ^^ bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Ah que emoción, cuídate chica misteriosa, hoy Sakura ha ganado más puntos que tu hahaha… el es maravilloso, en ningún momento se molesto conmigo, era tan lindo, tan atento, no había hombre más perfecto que Li Shaoran, además dijo que vendría al festival, porque había dicho "nos vemos mañana" los dioses estaban siendo buenos conmigo, y juro que les hare una ofrenda por todos los momentos hermosos que me están permitiendo vivir con mi príncipe… porque Li Shaoran era mi príncipe, gentil, amable y valiente… comencé a dar vueltas en mi cuarto, estaba feliz… no importaba si mi padre o mi hermano pensaban que estaba loca, era cierto estaba loca, pero por Shaoran, el volvía mi mundo un jardín de flores donde cualquier cosa era posible… amaba a ese chico y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por el, y jamás me arrepentiría, el era lo que siempre había soñado y lucharía por convertirme en la mujer con la que el ha estado soñando toda su vida… la mujer de su vida, la que el amara por siempre… espero que la otra chica no se me adelante porque de verdad quiero… ser la luz que ilumine la vida de mi querido Shaoran…_

**Capitulo 10 – Sentimientos no correspondidos**

No había podido dormir casi, estaba demasiado emocionada como para dormir, así que antes de que sonara el despertador me levante de mi cama para tomar un baño, pues si, aunque no lo crean, yo Sakura Kinomoto me había levantado temprano y sin ayuda. Decidí ponerme hoy vestido estilo chino muy lindo color verde pastel con sandalias de tacón del mismo color, algo corto y entallado al busto, nunca me lo había puesto pero… quería verme muy bonita hoy, aunque Shaoran no pudiera verme quería verme bonita para el… solo para el.

- Buenos días – dije con alegría cuando llegue al comedor, mi papa ya estaba haciendo el desayuno, y era mi favorito, Hot cakes.

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura, despertaste temprano hoy – me saludo mi padre, siempre tan amable

- Es que estoy muy emocionada papa, hoy será un gran día – le dije sentándome en la mesa con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Pues entonces hay que tener mucho cuidado hoy, con un monstruo emocionado media ciudad desaparecerá – dijo mi hermano haciendo "acto de aparición"

- Hoy no Touya, hoy no podrás amargarme, estoy muy feliz como para prestarte atención – le dije orgullosa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso hija, estoy seguro que hoy será un gran día para ti – dijo mi papa besando mi cabeza.

- Pues yo creo que se nos reventaran los tímpanos cuando el monstruo toque el piano ¿Quién dijo que los monstruos tienen oído musical? – estúpido Touya ahora si te lo ganaste.

Me pare de mi silla con lentitud y fui hacia mi hermano con una sonrisa, el me observaba con superioridad pero cuando llegue a su silla lo pise con tal fuerza que le saque lagrimas.

- Sakura dijiste que no ibas a prestarle atención a tu hermano – me regaño mi padre con gracia.

- Lo se papa, pero se lo gano y tenia que darle su premio – dije riendo.

El resto del desayuno pasó tranquilamente entre risas y peleas con Touya, los hot cakes estaban deliciosos como siempre y al final me dispuse a lavar los platos sucios, no podía dejar que mi papa los lavara también.

- Monstruo, papa y yo llegaremos justo para tu acto, a las 3 de la tarde yo tengo turno en el hospital y mi papa tiene que dar una clase especial en la mañana – me dijo mi hermano antes de salir.

- Esta bien, los espero allá entonces, que les vaya bien – les dije despidiéndome de ellos.

- Hasta más tarde hija, ve con cuidado – mi papa siempre tan gentil.

Iba a buen tiempo, quede con verme con Tomoyo a las 8 am en el parque pingüino para llegar juntas a la preparatoria, por primera vez llegaría temprano.

- Sakura, esto es un record llegaste justo a tiempo – me dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

- Vamos Tomoyo no es para tanto, ¿Dónde esta Hitomi? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- Ira más tarde con mi madre, esta muy emocionada y dijo que esperaba comer muchos dulces en nuestro café – dijo riendo.

Fuimos caminando tranquilamente hasta la preparatoria, apreciando la belleza de los arboles y la frescura del viento, íbamos hablando de tonterías y de lo que queríamos hacer cuando la preparatoria terminara, ella quería estudiar diseño de modas y yo quería estudiar educación, no podía evitarlo, me encantaban los niños por eso quería ser maestra. Cuando llegamos nuestros compañeros ya nos esperaban, Tomoyo se puso a trabajar rápidamente en nuestros vestuarios mientras los chicos organizaban el café, ya faltaba poco para que las actividades comenzaran.

- Te ves hermosa prima, ojala pudiera prestarle mis ojos a Shaoran, quedaría loco si te viera así – dijo con ojos soñadores.

- Creo… creo que es algo atrevido Tomoyo – le dije algo sonrojada, es que el vestido de maid era muy corto para mi gusto con encajes y demás adornos en color negro y blanco.

- Vamos Sakura, todas vamos a usar uno igual y los chicos se ven lindos vestidos de mesoneros, en especial Yamasaki – intervino Chiharu comiéndose a su novio con la mirada.

- Bueno es que… me da pena usar esto – les dije.

- Prima, mentalízate que te vestiste así para tu príncipe, y disfruta de la actividad, la idea es divertirnos – dijo Tomoyo y era cierto, la principal razón de esto era divertirse, y si lo veía bien pues… no me veía nada mal con esto, ¿Qué pensaría Shaoran si me viera así? ¿Me vería como mujer o como una niña disfrazada? Rayos deja de pensar en eso… vamos Sakura ponte a trabajar.

Cuando abrimos el café mucha gente entró y todos estábamos atendiendo a nuestros clientes con entusiasmo, teníamos todo tipo de postres y desayunos, desde hot cakes hasta crepes y helados, con diferentes tipos de bebidas, Miyano había sido la encargada del menú y se había lucido con esto ya que todos nuestros clientes estaban más que satisfechos.

- Deja de mirar la entrada que me pones nerviosa a mi también – me dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba un descanso.

Estaba muy nerviosa porque aun no llegaba Shaoran, ¿y si se había arrepentido? No Sakura, no, el no sería capaz de dejarte esperando, el es muy responsable… además dijo que vendría… lo prometió…

- Seguro vendrán más tarde, tranquila prima estoy segura que vendrá – intento calmarme Tomoyo.

- Tienes razón Tommy, seguro vendrán más tarde, mejor seguimos atendiendo más mesas así cuando ellos lleguen tomamos el descanso – le dije sonriendo.

No tenia nada de que preocuparme, estaba segura que ellos vendrían. Cuando mire la puerta vi como entraba mi primita junto con tía Sonomi, ella era una mujer hermosa, de cortos cabellos rojos y ojos azul amatista como sus hijas.

- Sakura querida, mírate, que hermosa estas – dijo mi tía cuando fui a recibirlas haciéndome sonrojar por completo.

- Vaya prima, no te reconocí vestida así, te ves linda – dijo Hitomi haciéndome sonrojar.

- No sigan que me da pena… por favor sigan, las llevare a una mesa – les dije mientras las guiaba.

Hitomi como era de esperarse pidió una súper copa de helado de mantecado con sirop de chocolate y Tía Sonomi solo pidió una malteada, para no descuidar la línea según ella.

- Esto esta delicioso – dijo Hitomi al probar su helado.

- Me alegra que te guste hija, la malteada también esta deliciosa –

- Gracias tía, bueno las dejo porque tengo que atender otras personas – les dije para continuar con mi trabajo.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y aun no llegaban, ¿será que… será que no vendrán? Pero si fuera así hubieran llamado para avisar, de eso estoy segura, ¿será que les paso algo? No, no Sakura, no pienses en negativo, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento.

- Sakura, ¿podrían tu y Tomoyo suplirnos a Naoko y a mi en la entrada por favor? Solo será por unos minutos mientras vamos al baño – me preguntó Chiharu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema, ya le digo a Tommy – le dije para ir por mi prima.

Las dos nos colocamos en la entrada para darle la bienvenida a todas las personas que estaban llegando a nuestro maid café… Tomoyo se veía algo preocupada y no necesitaba preguntarle el por que… ella estaba igual que yo, ambas estábamos preocupadas porque no llegaban y ya era tarde, dentro de poco sería nuestro descanso.

- ¡Sakura! – escuche la voz de una mujer llamarme y cuando vi hacia donde me llamaban mi mundo volvió a ser de color, eran ellos.

- ¡Meiling! Llegan tarde – les regañe con gracia, no quería que supieran que estaba desesperada por ellos, o mas bien… por Shaoran, quien por cierto se veía más atractivo que de costumbre, estaba vestido casualmente, con un jean y una camisa tipo China de color verde abierta y sin mangas con una camiseta blanca por debajo, se podía ver su bien formado pecho ¿será que hace ejercicio?

- ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa! –

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasó? – el grito de Meiling me saco de mi mundo donde solo tenia ojos para Shaoran.

- Deja de babear y de fantasear por un momento – dijo algo molesta.

- Lo siento Meiling – que pena, se había dado cuenta que estaba viendo a Shaoran.

- Dije que nos tardamos porque nos perdimos, todo porque Eriol no quiso hacerme caso, yo sabia donde estaba la preparatoria pero el nooo… "busquemos un atajo" dijo, hombreeees – Meiling se veía muy graciosa imitando a Eriol.

- En mi defensa puedo decir que no soy de aquí y que uno de los profesores de la escuela de música me dijo que si tomaba ese camino llegaría más rápido – le respondió con molestia el joven Eriol.

- Bueno pero lo importante es que llegamos, por cierto, hola Sakura – me saludo mi príncipe con una sonrisa.

- Ho… hola Shaoran – en momentos como este agradecía que no pudiera ver… seguro estaba toda roja, es que el se veía tan fresco, tan lindo… generalmente en las clases de música el se vestía muy formal e impecable… pero hoy… se veía como un chico más… hermoso y perfecto como solo el puede ser.

- Por cierto lucen muy hermosas hoy, aunque los vestidos están algo cortos… ¿me dan uno? – preguntó Meiling con ojos de cachorrito.

- Los diseño Tomoyo, también pensé que estaban algo cortos y muy… no se como decirlo… -

- Son sensuales y atrevidos, por eso quiero uno, se lo luciré a mi novio cuando regrese a Hong Kong - dijo Meiling moviendo sus cejas haciéndome sonrojar.

- Con gusto te daré uno, no se si alguno de los que sobran te sirvan si no te haré otro – le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Si lo haces que sea más corto todavía –

- ¡Meiling! – gritó Shaoran.

- Ya, ya… no seas tan sobre protector primito, eres demasiado celoso conmigo y tus hermanas – le dijo Meiling con un puchero y eso hizo sonrojar a Shaoran hasta el tope, que lindo se veía, se notaba que quería mucho a sus hermanas y a Meiling

- Bueno… por favor sigan, los llevaremos a una mesa y como en 20 minutos será nuestro descanso podremos enseñarles la escuela luego de eso – les dije y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque Eriol y Shaoran se quedaron atrás por un momento ¿de que estarán hablando?

**POV Shaoran**

- Hermano ojala pudiera darte mis ojos por hoy… Sakura se ve preciosa, y ni hablar de Tomoyo, perfecta combinación de inocencia y sensualidad – me comentó mi amigo.

- No necesito de eso para saber que se ve linda… los comentarios que veníamos escuchando del maid café eran sobre ellas – le respondí.

Cuando veníamos hacia acá muchos chicos comentaban sobre el maid café y las chicas que estaban atendiendo, algunos decían que se gastarían todo el dinero aquí con solo mirar a las chicas, entre las cuales estaba Sakura, y decían otras cosas no tan inocentes sobre ellas, lo cual me hacia hervir la sangre… nadie pondría una mano sobre Sakura, no si estaba yo para impedirlo… ¿desde cuando soy tan celoso?

- Pero sabes Eriol… quizás por hoy y solo por hoy… desearía poder ver – le dije sinceramente desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… mi mas grande deseo era poder verla aunque sea una sola vez…

**Fin de Shaoran POV**

- ¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? – les preguntó Meiling una vez se sentaron en la mesa.

- Cosa de hombres querida, no preguntes – le respondió el joven Eriol riéndose, este chico a veces podía ser muy burlón.

- Pedí por ustedes así que luego no se quejen – les advirtió con gracia Meiling.

Yo les sonreí y fui a buscar su pedido, mientras esperaba podía ver como la mayoría de la población femenina observaba hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban… estaban viendo a MI Shaoran… y eso me ponía furiosa…

- Oye primita… ¿no te sientes algo… molesta? Porque yo si– me dijo Tomoyo con algo de molestia en su voz.

- Si – le conteste de la misma forma.

- Sakura, ¿ese es el chico del que nos hablabas? – me preguntó Naoko mientras seguíamos mirando a todas esas arpías que se derretían con solo mirar a NUESTROS chicos.

- Si, el de cabello castaño es Shaoran – dije con molestia.

- Si no lo sacas de aquí creo que se lo comerán vivo – dijo riendo.

- Kinomoto tu pedido esta listo – dijo de repente Kurosaki, uno de los chicos que estaba encargado de la comida.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dije y fui a llevarles el pedido a su mesa.

Solté con algo de fuerza la bandeja que traía llamando la atención de las mesas cercanas.

- Al parecer alguien no esta de muy buen humor hoy – dijo Meiling haciéndose la graciosa.

- Cierto – la secundó Eriol.

- No soy la única – me defendí sirviéndoles lo que traía en la bandeja.

Eriol volteo hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y pudo entender a lo que me refería, ella estaba furiosa porque se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada y el ni enterado, pero el solo le sonrió con ternura, algo que nunca había visto en el porque siempre sonreía de forma burlona, de esa forma Tomoyo se calmó un poco y se sonrojo volviendo a la parte que quedaba oculta de los clientes.

- ¿Te sucedió algo? – preguntó preocupado Shaoran… que tonta eres Sakura, solo lo estas preocupando.

- No… no te preocupes todo esta bien – le dije poniendo su helado de chocolate en frente de el regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- Esta bien, esperamos a que terminen entonces – dijo para probar su helado.

Luego de unos minutos, nuestro turno terminó, así que nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos para buscar a Meling, Shaoran y Eriol… pero algo estaba mal… MUY MAL…

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – pregunté algo exasperada.

- Siempre es lo mismo, por eso ellos nunca quisieron ir a los festivales de la preparatoria donde yo estudiaba – nos explico Meiling cuando llego a nuestro lado.

Shaoran y Eriol estaban siendo acosados por varias chicas de nuestro instituto, ¿Quiénes se creían?

- Vamos chicas ¿Qué esperan? Si fuera yo ya estuviera allá – intervino Hitomi de repente.

- Hahaha cierto, la pequeña tiene razón, andando – dijo Meiling empujándome hacia donde ellos estaban rodeados por la manada de locas. Tenía demasiada pena, es decir ¿Quién era yo para sacudirle las locas a Shaoran? No era su novia, además… además nada, vi sus ojos y pude ver algo de temor en ellos, ahora si que se aguanten, no permitiría que nadie le haga daño a mi querido Shaoran.

- Con permiso, con permiso – dije hay que ser educados después de todo – Disculpen, están asechando a MI novio, ¿podrían dejar de comportarse como locas y dejarlo en paz? – les dije mirándolas de la peor manera que tenia… como diciendo si no se van juro que las mato a todas y de la peor manera que se me pueda ocurrir, inmediatamente se movieron y dejaron el camino libre.

Shaoran estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho, pero ¿Qué podía decir el? También había dicho que era su novia para espantar a la loca de ayer así que estamos a mano.

- Lo siento, me tarde más de la cuenta – le dije para tomarlo de la mano y salir de allí lo más rápido posible, siendo seguidos por los demás.

- Vaya Sakura no pensé que fueras a decir algo así y en público, felicidades – dijo Meiling una vez que estuvimos fuera del edificio.

- Lo… lo siento mucho… fue lo único que… bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió – me disculpe.

- No te preocupes, con eso nos salvaste de ser acosados por el resto de la tarde – dijo Eriol, poniendo una de sus manos en mi cabeza como solía hacerlo Shaoran para luego revolver mi cabello.

- Hey no lo hagas que me despeinas – le regañe mientras todos reían.

- Bueno que les parece si recorremos la preparatoria, hay varios puesto divertidos, deberíamos probarlos todos – intervino Tomoyo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, el joven Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y ella se sonrojo todita… se veían tan lindos… cuando yo iba a comenzar a caminar también, algo me lo impidió… aun no había soltado la mano de Shaoran y el me estaba deteniendo.

- ¿Estas molesta? – me preguntó de repente.

- ¿Por qué debería estar molesta? – le pregunté confundida.

- ¿Por lo que paso? La gente pensara que de verdad eres mi novia y pues… - oh ya veo por donde va… si es tontito.

- No me importa – le interrumpí antes de que dijera cosas como que "seguro te hablaran mal de ti por estar con un ciego" o cosas por el estilo – A ti no te importó decir que yo era tu novia ayer – le recordé.

- Tú no tienes nada de malo como para sentirme apenado por estar contigo – dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Te las enumero? Soy dormilona, torpe, distraída, con cuerpo de niña, bajita, algo tonta y no soy buena en las matemáticas, a ver que más… que más… ¡ah! Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas – dije como si en vez de estar enumerando mis defectos estuviera enumerando lo mejor de mi.

- No sabía esas cosas de ti – me dijo burlón.

- Para que veas que no soy tan perfecta como crees que soy… y si a ti no te dio pena decir que yo era tu novia ayer… pues yo no tengo pena de decir que tu eres mi novio hoy – Le dije riendo, quería que entendiera que el no era una molestia para mi y mucho menos una vergüenza… para mi era todo un placer estar con el.

- Si lo dices de esa forma, acepto ser tu novio por hoy – dijo riendo suavemente… ¿Qué el que? Tranquila Sakura… es solo un juego, no son novios de verdad, solo para que no lo molesten hoy.

- Bueno, entonces como un buen novio… ¿podríamos… podríamos caminar… tomados de la mano? – le pregunté súper nerviosa.

- Será un placer – me respondió como un caballero ofreciéndome su mano…

Me sentía en el cielo, y si es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca… el tomaba mi mano suavemente y con delicadeza… como si temiera romper mi mano si la tomaba con mucha fuerza. Caminábamos con calma, disfrutando de la compañía del otro… como si no nos importara nada más, sentir el calor de su mano… era una sensación indescriptible…

- Vaya, par de tortolos con razón se tardaron tanto – dijo Meiling moviendo sus cejas.

- No… no piensen mal, Shaoran y yo… - iba a explicarles pero sentí como Shaoran me halaba y pasaba su brazo por mi cintura posesivamente… Dios si es un sueño no permitas que despierte nunca.

- No es de tu incumbencia Mei – dijo burlón para seguir caminando abrazado a mi.

Yo mire a Tomoyo y ella ya estaba grabando con ojos brillantes todo lo que estaba pasando, le hice señas indicándole que era una farsa y ella entendió pero igual movió sus labios diciendo "falta poco" y yo no pude hacer más que sonrojarme.

- ¿Te incomoda? – me preguntó de repente Shaoran.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté confundida.

- El caminar… así – dijo algo sonrojado.

- Eres mi novio por hoy ¿recuerdas? Puedes abrazarme… si quieres – le dije también sonrojada y para que me creyera me acerqué un poco más a el, como queriendo hacer el contacto algo más intimo.

- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo, se veía feliz, y eso era suficiente para mí como para ser feliz también.

- ¡Sakura! – escuche que me llamaban y cuando voltee vi como Hiro venia hacia nosotros.

- Hiro, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté apenas llego, se veía preocupado.

- Miyano… le cayó agua hirviendo en su pierna, la tuvieron que llevar al hospital – nos dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Debemos ir a verla – dije preocupada, ella era una de mis mejores amigas, me sentía mal, debíamos ir a darle nuestro apoyo.

- No… ella dijo que no… que debíamos tocar y luego de eso ir… no nos quiere ver a ninguno en el hospital antes de la tocada, sabes lo obstinada que es mi novia – dijo con una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

- Pero no tenemos cantante ni a nadie que toque la guitarra acústica ¿Qué haremos? – pregunté angustiada.

- Cantante tenemos… tu puedes cantar –

- ¿Qué yo que? Estas loco – nunca había cantado con público, me daba mucha pena…

- Vamos Sakura todos sabemos que cantas bien… hazlo por Miyano, ella desea ver luego todo por video… eso fue algo que me mando a pedirle a Tomoyo específicamente – dijo mirando a mi prima.

- No se preocupen, hare un video precioso para que la dulce Miyano vea como tocaron por ella – dijo con ojos soñadores mi prima.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó ahora mirándome a mi.

- De igual forma… si decido cantar aun falta quien toque la guitarra, será difícil encontrar a alguien que lo haga – dije desanimada.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo una voz detrás de mi… una voz que yo conocía perfectamente.

- No conoces las notas Xiao, y no tienes tiempo para que alguien te las diga y las memorices ¿Cómo harías? – preguntó Meiling.

- Si tienen una grabación de la canción que debo tocar no tendré problemas – dijo seriamente.

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunté preocupada.

- ¿Tienen la grabación? – preguntó seriamente.

- Miyano acostumbra a grabar los ensayos para ver como mejora y yo los tengo conmigo – le respondió Hiro.

- ¿Me podrías prestar una? La más reciente, con eso será más que suficiente –

- Claro en un momento te la traigo… y gracias… por ayudarnos – dijo para luego salir corriendo por las grabaciones.

- Shaoran… ¿estas seguro? – le pregunté nuevamente y solo sonrió.

Hiro llego nuevamente y venia con su Ipod, dijo que allí tenia las grabaciones que habían hecho y se lo dio a Shaoran quien le pidió que le pusiera la música lista para escuchar, se colocó los audífonos y se concentró en la música… así paso todo el rato que faltaba para nuestra actuación… sentado en un banco, con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música una y otra vez, con la guitarra de Miyano que le había prestado Hiro practicando cada nota.

- ¿Crees que lo logre? – preguntó preocupada Chiharu.

- Yo creo que si… el chico es bastante bueno, ya ha memorizado más de la mitad de la canción – dijo emocionado Hiro.

- Solo quedan 20 minutos, yo creo que lo lograremos, es mejor que nos alistemos – dijo Yamasaki.

Íbamos caminando hacia el auditorio y Shaoran seguía escuchando la música de Miyano mientras caminábamos.

- Bien… deben estar por llamarnos, espero que todo salga bien – dijo Chiharu con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Todo saldrá bien chicos, estoy seguro de ello – nos animó Hiro… sabíamos que estaba preocupado por Miyano pero el haría cualquier cosa por ella, y si ella le pidió que tocara el lo haría.

- Bueno chicos llego su turno – nos dijo el profesor Terada una vez el otro grupo había finalizado su actuación, ellos habían realizado una danza típica de Japón.

- Bueno, aquí vamos – dijo Yamasaki.

Y así entramos al escenario… Shaoran dejo el Ipod a un lado y lo ayude a colocarse cerca del piano sin que se notara mucho que lo estaba guiando… a petición de el.

- Bien, pues comencemos… 1 y 2 y 1,2,3 – y así comenzamos a tocar…

A la señal de Yamasaki, comenzamos a tocar… Chiharu tocaba suavemente el violín mientras que Shaoran y yo seguíamos la melodía con el piano y la guitarra… la música era suave y lenta, pero llena de mucho sentimiento, y Shaoran estaba tocando perfectamente… Todo iba saliendo bien y así fue como comencé a cantar

_Oboeteiru? Hino Hikari de_

_Kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo_

Mi voz solo era acompañada por el piano y la guitarra de Shaoran, todo iba bien y se escuchaba perfecto, estaba muy nerviosa pero el solo mirar a Shaoran tan relajado y disfrutando de la música me relajo a mi también y cada vez tomaba más confianza

_Mirai nante atari mae ni_

_Kuru mono dato omotte ita_

Luego Chiharu se nos unió nuevamente con el violín dándole un tono más suave a la melodía

_Suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai_

_Sonna tanjun na yume mo_

_Kanaerarezu ni bokura wa koko de_

_Hanarete Shimauno_

Todos nos unimos para tocar, dándole un tono más fuerte a la canción con la batería de Yamasaki y la guitarra eléctrica de Hiro, mientras Chiharu me ayudaba a cantar como coro.

_Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_

_Konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

_Kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru om__oi wo_

_Katachi ni kaerunda_

Nuevamente quedamos tocando Chiharu, Shaoran y yo… la melodía sonaba preciosa y cada vez tocábamos con más confianza, Shaoran se veía tan… lindo con la guitarra, se veía tranquilo y sin nervios, como si hubiera practicado la canción desde hace meses.

_Soba ni itemo kizukenakute ima ni natte wakatta koto_

_Moshikashitara ano koro yori boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru_

_Chikara makaze ni tada dakishimetatte mamoru koto wa deki nakute_

_Boku wa daiji na mono wo ikutsumo kowashite kitakedo_

_Hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no ishiki_

_Todoke genshoku no hane ni notte maiagare_

_Kitto ma ni au sai hate no mukou de kanarazu aerunda_

Hiro se adelanto un poco y comenzó su solo de guitarra, todas las chicas estaban delirando por el y por Shaoran… eso me hubiera molestado si no fuera porque la música me relajaba por completo… vi como Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol sonreían y aplaudían, y más allá pude ver que mi padre y mi hermano ya estaban aquí viéndome tocar el piano, podía ver el orgullo de mi padre reflejado en sus ojos, y eso me dio más confianza para terminar la canción.

_Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_

_Konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

_Kotae wa zutto kimatteta bokutachi wa shitteita_

_Omoi wo katachi ni kaerunda_

_Bokura wa sore wo miraito yobunda_

Cuando terminamos la canción todo fue silencio, no sabía cuando había cerrado mis ojos pero cuando los abrí pude ver al público levantado aplaudiendo, todos mis seres queridos estaban allí, mostrándome su apoyo y aplaudiendo por como habíamos actuado, no podía sentirme más orgullosa y feliz. Al bajar del escenario se nos acercaron varias personas, en especial chicas que deseaban hablar con los chicos y ver que lograban con ellos, lo cual no me gusto para nada.

- Lo siento chicas, autógrafos para después, mi princesa me espera – dijo Hiro dejando a más de una chica con las ganas, pues salió corriendo con su guitarra, seguro iba directo al hospital, el pobre estaba tan preocupado por Miyano que no pensaba en nada más.

- Este chico esta comprometido y lo saben, así que aléjense de el – dijo Chiharu llevándose a Yamasaki… solo quedaba Shaoran y otra vez estaba siendo acosado… locas ya verán.

Me acerque a Shaoran diciéndole que era yo, lo tome de la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla, no me pregunten de donde saque el valor para eso… quizás los celos y las ganas de mostrarles que el era mío… por lo menos por hoy… lo hale como pude y lo saque de allí.

- No sabía que fueras tan celosa – dijo burlón cuando estuvimos alejados de la multitud.

- No soy celosa… y si quieres te devuelvo donde estabas para que te coman vivo – dije inflando mis cachetes como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- No gracias… prefiero quedarme aquí contigo que con el mar de hormonas – dijo burlón.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tal la parejita? ¿este es el supuesto hombre del cual estas enamorada querida Sakura? – oh no… rayos no podía tener tan mala suerte, me voltee y pude ver como Ryuu tenia una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, ¿Qué tiene pensado el muy idiota?

- Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shaoran acercándose a mi y pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro en forma protectora.

- Nada, es solo un idiota con ganas de molestar – le dije.

- No me has respondido Sakurita – dijo el imbécil con ganas de seguir molestando.

- ¿Y si fuera así que? No tienes derecho a interferir en mi vida solo porque herí tu orgullo de macho al no querer tener nada contigo – Le dije furiosa.

- Mira Sakura, el que no quiso tener nada contigo fui yo, eres demasiado aniñada para provocar algún deseo en mi, si no hubiera sido por esa apuesta jamás me habría acercado a ti – me dijo tratando de herirme.

- Soy Kinomoto para ti – le dije molesta.

- Estabas feliz cuando te invite a salir, nunca pensé que me costaría tanto trabajo llevarte a mi cama –

- ¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas estupideces de mi novia? – intervino Shaoran.

- Miren pues quien decidió hablar… ¿no pudiste conseguirte algo mejor para olvidarme Sakurita? Un novio ciego… claro es que si pudiera verte seguro no estaría contigo – como podía ser tan idiota.

- Sakura es una gran mujer y deseable para cualquier hombre, no necesito ver para poder saber eso, el único que no vale la pena aquí eres tu, más bien no se que hacemos prestándote atención – dijo tomando mi mano para comenzar a caminar, pero Ryuu se interpuso en nuestro camino.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer tu por ella cieguito? Nada, no puedes verla, no puedes defenderla, si yo quisiera podría hacerla mía aquí y ahora, nadie escucharía sus gritos y tu ni siquiera podrías acercarte a nosotros porque eres un inútil, pero no te preocupes, no lo hare, ella me resulta repulsiva, además que seguro ya te la cogiste y yo quería ser el primero ya no me interesa lo que le pase a esa zo… - no pudo seguir hablando porque lo golpee en sus partes nobles con mi rodilla, no iba a permitir que hablara así de Shaoran.

- Escúchame bien idiota, Shaoran es un gran chico, atento, gentil, amable y respetuoso, no como tu que eres una basura, si el me pidiera que me entregara a el no lo pensaría dos veces para aceptar, porque lo amo, porque el es un verdadero hombre, a ver si aprendes algo Ryuu porque lo que das es lastima – le dije para girarme hacia Shaoran, lo tome de la mano y salimos corriendo, el se veía muy afectado por lo que el idiota ese le había dicho.

- Sakura, no tenias que decir tal mentira – me dijo deteniéndose de repente.

¿Mentira? ¿A que se…? O por Dios, ¿Qué había dicho? Esta no era la forma en la que deseaba decirle mis sentimientos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- No eran mentiras lo que dije Shaoran, todo era cierto – le dije sin titubear.

El estuvo callado unos momentos pero luego se vio algo incomodo, lo sabía yo no… era correspondida.

- No creo que eso sea cierto, es decir… ¿como podrías enamorarte de mí? – preguntó confundido.

- Eres un gran chico, y con cada día que pasa… me enamoro más de ti, no… no creo que deba seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, no era la mejor forma de decírtelo pero… ya lo sabes, estoy enamorada de ti, de tu forma de ser, de tu música, de tus ojos, tu para mi eres el chico de mis sueños, y no creo que sea malo que lo sepas – le dije con firmeza.

- No creo que… será mejor que me vaya – dijo incomodo por la situación.

- Yo… yo te llevare hasta donde esta Meiling así podrás irte tranquilamente – le dije dolida, no quería llorar frente a el.

- Sakura yo… -

- No Shaoran… no te disculpes, no me arrepiento de lo que paso, de haberte hablado de mis sentimientos, sabia que no era correspondida, así que no te preocupes – dije tratando de sonreír.

Le dije por donde ir, estaba segura que ni siquiera iba a querer que lo tomara del brazo para guiarlo, me había equivocado al hablar de más, pero no me arrepentía de que el supiera de mis sentimientos, así en un futuro no me preguntaría que hubiera pasado si… No, era mejor así… el ya sabia lo que sentía y me había rechazado, quizás esta era la última vez que caminaría a su lado, a pesar de sentir tanto dolor en mi pecho podía sentir también un sentimiento de tranquilidad, porque había sido valiente de confesarle mis sentimientos, había dado lo mejor de mi por conquistarlo y quizás como había dicho Miyano, quizás Li Shaoran no era para mi, aunque yo lo quisiera así quizás el destino tenia deparada para el una mejor mujer, hermosa, educada y no tan patosa como yo, porque siempre me equivocaba de la peor forma, pero era mi forma de ser, y no podía hacer nada, había perdido a Shaoran definitivamente, y por la mirada que tenía… no tendría otra oportunidad con el.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… Fue bastante largo xD y pues si mucho no reconocieron la canción que cantó Sakurita fue SONIC BOOM, el opening de Tsubasa Shunraiki ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Casi lloro mientras lo escribía… GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON, EN ESPECIAL A KENDRIX, porque estaba muy preocupada por mi y el fic ^^ aquí estoy de nuevo y no se preocupen publicare cada 3 o 5 días sin falta **** espero comentarios please para seguir animándome :) , nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número once de esta historia, gracias por todos esos hermosos Reviews, me animaron mucho mucho, por cierto… MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS XD y bueno solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten ^^ bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Le dije por donde ir, estaba segura que ni siquiera iba a querer que lo tomara del brazo para guiarlo, me había equivocado al hablar de más, pero no me arrepentía de que el supiera de mis sentimientos, así en un futuro no me preguntaría que hubiera pasado si… No, era mejor así… el ya sabia lo que sentía y me había rechazado, quizás esta era la última vez que caminaría a su lado, a pesar de sentir tanto dolor en mi pecho podía sentir también un sentimiento de tranquilidad, porque había sido valiente de confesarle mis sentimientos, había dado lo mejor de mi por conquistarlo y quizás como había dicho Miyano, quizás Li Shaoran no era para mi, aunque yo lo quisiera así quizás el destino tenia deparada para el una mejor mujer, hermosa, educada y no tan patosa como yo, porque siempre me equivocaba de la peor forma, pero era mi forma de ser, y no podía hacer nada, había perdido a Shaoran definitivamente, y por la mirada que tenía… no tendría otra oportunidad con el._

**Capitulo 11 – Demostración de Amor**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Shaoran y han sido los peores días de mi vida. El día siguiente a mi confesión me la pase llorando en mi cuarto como una niña pequeña, aprovechando que ni mi papa ni mi hermano estarían en casa para sacar todo el dolor que sentía por dentro. Tomoyo había venido preocupada y no tuve más remedio que contarle que Shaoran me había rechazado, no quise profundizar mucho y le pedí que no preguntara más porque no tenia ánimos de responderle pero, a pesar de ello, mi prima me mostro toda su compresión y me apoyo en todo momento.

Había faltado una semana entera a la escuela de música, la profesora Mitsuki se había preocupado tanto que había llamado a mi casa, le había dicho que tenía un resfriado y que el lunes estaría otra vez allí, necesitaba ganar fuerzas para volver a ver a Shaoran y no derrumbarme de nuevo. No quería que nadie se preocupara por mí, pero sabía que lo estaban, mi padre y mi hermano lucían angustiados por mi estado de ánimo, a pesar que siempre les decía que estaba bien y que todo mejoraría.

Cuando regresé a la escuela Luz de Luna me di cuenta que todos estuvieron preocupados por mi ausencia, todos… excepto Shaoran… El me trataba como si yo no existiera, me ignoraba en todo momento, siempre que iba al salón de la profesora Mitsuki y yo estaba allí, el actuaba como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en esa sala, lo cual me hacia sentir demasiado mal y… poca cosa. Pensaba que quizás, podríamos hablar y olvidar lo que había ocurrido y ser amigos de nuevo… pero el había decidido romper todo contacto conmigo y todos habían notado eso.

Hoy decidí quedarme hasta tarde en la academia, con la excusa de ayudar a la profesora Mitsuki en alguna cosas, quizás así coincidiría con el a la salida y por lo menos escuchar un "Hasta mañana" aunque sea por educación, pero no funciono, cuando salí el ya no estaba, se había ido.

Furiosa y frustrada por la actitud que el estaba tomando decidí ir a su casa, lo enfrentaría y le diría unas cuantas cosas en su cara. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que al parecer el cielo no estaba de mi parte pues empezó a llover fuertemente, pero eso no me detuvo, nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de parecer. Mi uniforme estaba completamente mojado y se me pegaba al cuerpo, había mucho frío pero me vale un pepino, llegaría hasta su casa y hablaría con el…

Al llegar al edificio subí por las escaleras hasta su piso, no quería mojar el ascensor y que luego me regañaran, unos pasos más Sakura, unos pasos más y estarás allí. Cuando estuve en frente de su puerta, todo el valor que tenía se marcho de repente, yo no podía obligarlo a hablarme, quizás así era mejor… no Sakura, no, tienes que hablarle y arreglar las cosas con el, por lo menos para quedar bien… 1… 2… 3… toque su puerta con suavidad y espere respuesta por parte de el.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el desde el interior de su apartamento.

- Soy Sakura, Shaoran necesito hablar contigo – le dije sin titubear… lo cual ya era aun milagro.

El no respondía, más bien era como si estuviera esperando que me rindiera y me fuera, pero al parecer no me conocía, Sakura Kinomoto jamás renuncia, no señor…

- No seas idiota Shaoran, abre de una buena vez, aunque sea por educación – le grité con fuerza.

El inmediatamente me abrió y en su rostro pude ver una expresión seca y hasta… furiosa - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó de forma hostil.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo Shaoran – le respondí… pero mi voz sonó quebrada, rayos, no podía desmoronarme ahora… en estos momentos debía ser valiente y fuerte.

- Regresa a tu casa Kinomoto – me llamó… por mi apellido…

- No lo haré, no te estoy pidiendo que respondas a mis sentimientos Shaoran, solo quiero que hablemos… ¡No me importa si me enfermo por estar mojada y por estar pasando frío aquí afuera, no me iré hasta que hablemos! – le grite con valor… y era cierto, no me importaba si me daba pulmonía, no me iría hasta arreglar mi situación con el.

Lo vi dudar por unos momentos pero luego vi como se hacia a un lado para dejarme pasar – Ven, por aquí esta mi habitación, puedes usar el baño que esta adentro para darte una ducha caliente, y puedes elegir lo que gustes de mi ropa para cambiarte – dijo dejándome sola en su habitación.

Su habitación era ordenada, y predominaba el color verde, seguro Meiling lo había decorado así para el… pude ver una gran cantidad de libros, también estaba un violín y una guitarra en un rincón de la habitación. Fui lentamente hacia el baño y comencé a desvestirme, tenia mucho frío y de verdad ese baño me caería bien. Abrí las llaves de agua hasta que estuvo perfecta para mi y entre… dejando que el agua se llevara todo rastro de tristeza, pues si quería hablar con el necesitaba estar tranquila, responderle sin tartamudear… si había tenido valor para venir hasta aquí, ahora lo necesitaba para hablarle sin llorar y sin que me temblara la voz.

Toda mi ropa estaba mojada y de nada serviría ponérmela de nuevo, tome mis pantis y fue lo único que use, no iba a estar desnuda en casa de Shaoran, aunque el no pueda verme, no soy tan desvergonzada. Salí del baño con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo y fui hacia su closet, tome una camiseta que me quedaba algo grande con un short que se me caía, así que tuve que amarrarlo un poco para remediar el problema. Al cerrar su closet pude ver al lado de su cama, en una de sus mesas de noche algo que me dio mucha felicidad, allí cerca de donde el dormía estaban los guantes y la bufanda que yo había hecho para el… por lo menos no las había botado.

Cuando salí de la habitación pude ver como Shaoran estaba sentado en uno de los muebles con los ojos cerrados, como meditando que hacer conmigo, como si fuera un dolor de cabeza para el…

- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo de té? Porque a mi si – le dije tratando de sonar graciosa, pero no me salió.

El no respondió y siguió en la misma posición, me estaba ignorando por completo… ¿Cómo podría hablar con el si me ignoraba de esta forma? Abatida me dirigí a la cocina para hacer té para ambos, aunque el no me lo pidiera. Mientras este se hacía llame a mi casa desde mi celular y le dije que me quedaría en casa de Tomoyo, no me gustaba mentirle a mi papa pero no podía decirle donde estaba, y seguro más tarde iría a casa de mi prima, por lo cual no estaba mintiendo del todo. Luego llame a Tommy para decirle lo que le había dicho a mi padre para que me cubriera mientras hablaba con Shaoran, ella comprendió la situación y me deseo suerte… y créanme, la iba a necesitar bastante.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí Sakura? – me preguntó de repente.

- Dios, Shaoran, casi me matas de un susto – le dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi pecho, de por si mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido, y que el me asuste así… no sabía como no me había dado un paro cardiaco.

- No me has respondido – dijo serio.

- Ya te lo dije, solo quiero hablar –

- No creo que tu y yo tengamos algo de que hablar – dijo igual de serio.

- Pues yo creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar… - vamos Sakura, ten valor, el solo esta tratando de intimidarte para que le temas y salgas corriendo – ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? – le pregunté directamente.

El pareció dudar de su respuesta pero luego pude ver como su mirada se volvía fría – No te he estado evitando, simplemente no creo que tu y yo tengamos algo en común para charlar – dijo… ¿estaba siendo cínico o era mi impresión?

- Pues pensé que éramos amigos, y a pesar de lo que dije el otro día pensé que… pensé que nuestra amistad no se vería afectada… - le dije con dolor.

- Tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos, solo fue una ilusión que nos engaño a ambos - ¿Cómo… como podía decir eso?

- Por supuesto que éramos amigos, si no fuera así, ¡no tendrías en tu mesa de noche la bufanda y los guantes que te regale en tu cumpleaños! – le grite desesperada.

El bajo su mirada sin responderme… ¿Cómo podía decirme todas estas cosas hirientes? Yo sabia que el me apreciaba… no me amaba pero si me tenia cariño… ¿Por qué lo hacia entonces?

- Puedes hacer con eso lo que tu quieras – me dijo luego de tanto pensarlo… el… el estaba rechazando mi regalo.

- Eso es tuyo Shaoran… independientemente de lo que ocurra entre nosotros, eso es tuyo – le dije con dolor en mi voz.

- No lo quiero conmigo –

- Entonces bótalo tu, porque yo no lo hare… no botaré algo que hice con todo mi amor para ti… pase 3 días tejiendo eso para ti sin parar… y no voy a echar a la basura algo que me costo tanto trabajo – le dije seriamente.

- No me interesa –

- Entonces bótalo, después de todo es tuyo y puedes hacer con eso lo que quieras – le dije casi llorando.

- Esta bien, lo hare más tarde, ahora te pido que llames a tu prima y que vengan por ti, no creo que tengamos más nada que decirnos – dijo dándome la espalda y caminando hacia su cuarto… me estaba botando y eso me destrozó por completo…

- ¿Tan repulsiva soy? – Pregunté llorando haciendo que se detuviera - ¿Tan repulsiva te resulto? Que ni siquiera quieres ser mi amigo – me sentía horrible, sucia… vacía… el me estaba rechazando y botando como un objeto inservible.

El no decía nada, solo estaba allí parado sin moverse… al parecer di en el clavo.

- Entonces Ryuu tenia razón… soy tan aniñada y tan infantil que… no puedo llamar la atención de ningún chico… lo que inspiro es lastima, por eso la gente se acerca a mi… por lastima… pero no te preocupes, no te molestare más, no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo ni como hombre ni como amigo porque… ¡No permitiré que nadie más este conmigo por compasión! – grité, me sentía tan mal, tan insultada… comencé a llorar sin pena alguna… mi alma estaba completamente rota…

- No seas tonta Sakura – dijo de repente acercándose a mí, se arrodillo y tanteo poco a poco hasta que dio con mi cabeza, deslizando su mano suavemente hasta mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces? Te dije que no quiero tu lastima – le grité y el hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría… me halo hacia el y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Jamás podría sentir lastima por ti, pequeña… eres una mujer fuerte, amable, graciosa, gentil, hermosa… -

- No soy hermosa – le interrumpí con frustración.

- Aunque no pueda verte se que lo eres… eres preciosa, no solo por fuera si no por dentro también, que es lo que importa en realidad, y jamás vuelvas a nombrar a ese idiota cerca de mi, que de solo oír su nombre me dan ganas de partirle la cara – dijo algo molesto.

Las lagrimas seguían fluyendo, aunque el haya dicho todo eso de mi, las lagrimas no se detenían… me sentía pequeña y… despreciada.

- Discúlpame… quería alejarte de mi, a pesar de que el idiota ese dijo muchas estupideces otras eran bastante reales – dijo algo triste.

- Shaoran… nada… escúchame bien, nada de lo que el dijo era cierto, no eres ningún inútil, eres una gran persona, te gusta ayudar en lo que puedes, tu música es grandiosa, eres lindo… no solo por fuera si no por dentro también… el lo que esta es celoso de ti, por eso intentó hacerte sentir mal – le dije sonrojada.

- De igual forma, hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer y que otro hombre si podría – dijo con una mirada algo amarga.

- ¡No me importa! – Le grité sorprendiéndolo – ¿No entiendes que yo te amo tal cual como eres? Con tus virtudes y defectos, para mi eres… el príncipe de mis sueños… y me gustaría que me dejaras intentarlo… que me dejes estar a tu lado y demostrarte que lo que siento… es real – le dije sonrojada hasta el tope… yo le estaba pidiendo que fuéramos novios… que pena.

- Sakura… no creo que… -

- ¿Te gusta alguien más? – le interrumpí con mi pregunta…

El se quedo callado unos momentos como analizando que decirme mientras yo esperaba su respuesta… me sentía morir.

- No… - que bien… no hay nadie más.

- Entonces… déjame intentarlo, por favor… en un futuro no quiero preguntarme que hubiera sido si no lo intento – le dije acercándome a el.

- Yo… no creo que sea… lo más correcto - ¿estaba nervioso? Oh, esto es nuevo.

- Solo… déjame… hacerlo – dije para sellar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Su sabor… era mejor de lo que había imaginado… a pesar de que solo yo estaba besando, el estaba inmóvil… ¿será que beso mal?

- Lo siento… - me disculpe cuando me separé de el… quizás voy muy rápido.

Iba a levantarme, lo mejor será que llame a Tomoyo y venga a buscarme… porque Shaoran me había rechazado por segunda vez y esta vez fue peor… rechazo mi beso.

Cuando estaba casi de pie sentí que una fuerza me halo hacia abajo y quede sentada en las piernas de Shaoran… - Shaoran, ¿Qué suce…? – no me dio chance de decir nada más porque ahora era el quien me besaba a mi, jamás me habían besado de esa forma, era increíble todas las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo… pura electricidad, intentaba devolverle el beso como podía pero era difícil, el beso era demasiado intenso y yo jamás había besado así… y creo que el se dio cuenta de eso porque sentí como sonreía sobre mis labios, quizás de saber que era el primero a quien yo besaba de esa forma.

- Será mejor que… paremos – dijo una vez nos separamos para tomar aire.

- ¿Por… qué? – pregunté agitada, ¿será que no beso bien?

- No es eso, pequeña – ups, creo que eso lo pensé en voz alta – creo que… si seguimos haciendo esto… es mejor que nos detengamos ahora – dijo levantándose del piso mientras me ayudaba a mi también.

- No entiendo, ¿acaso no te soy… deseable? – ¿será que de verdad soy tan aniñada que no quiere besarme de esa manera?

- Sakura, precisamente ese es el problema, si no nos detenemos ahora… no creo que nos podamos detener después – oh… ya entendí.

- Yo… yo no quiero que… no quiero que te detengas – le dije azorada y sonrojada hasta el tope.

- Sakura… no creo que sea lo mejor –

- Shao… lo que le dije a Ryuu no era mentira, yo… quiero estar contigo – esta vez lo dije con más calma, aun sonrojada pero con delicadeza.

- Sakura… no necesitas hacer eso para demostrarme nada… además… -

- ¡No lo hago por eso! – Le grité – lo hago… porque quiero, porque deseo estar contigo, porque quiero entregarte lo mas valioso que tiene una mujer… yo jamás… jamás había pensado en estas cosas sabes, nunca me imagine estando con un hombre ni nada por el estilo… hasta que… te conocí – le dije sonrojada.

- Oh, así que te volviste una pervertida – dijo burlón, imagino que esta buscando la forma de relajarme pero logró el efecto contrario.

- ¡No es eso! – le volví a gritar – solo que… solo que… yo quiero que mi primera vez sea especial, con la persona a quien amo… y yo… - no pude decir nada más porque sentí sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente… pero esta vez era un beso calmado, con mucho sentimiento, suave… Dios, moriría porque me besara así todos los días.

- Eres demasiado especial, a veces pienso que eres demasiado para mi y no creo que… – dijo con calma cuando se separo de mis labios.

- Yo… estoy segura, nunca me arrepentiré de esto si es contigo… eres la persona más valiosa para mi… y lo que más deseo es… poderte demostrar mis palabras con acciones, permíteme… estar a tu lado, mostrarte lo mejor del mundo y… permíteme amarte como nadie lo ha hecho – le dije para volver a besarlo.

El intentaba que el beso no aumentara el ritmo, pero yo lo iba aumentando poco a poco… lo necesitaba, sentía la necesidad de sentirlo… de tocarlo, y al parecer a el le pasaba lo mismo porque comenzó a apretar mi cintura y a subir poco a poco la camiseta para tocar por debajo de ella. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, deseosa de estar con alguien, de entregarme a ese alguien… es algo que solo me pasaba con él, y solo con él.

- Ven – le dije guiándolo a través de la oscuridad del apartamento hasta su habitación, quizás estaba siendo algo osada pero… no quería pensar en este momento, solo quiero dejarme llevar como me habían dicho mis amigas.

Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente y poco a poco fuimos descendiendo hasta su cama, no sabía muy bien qué hacer y él lo sabia… mi inexperiencia me delataba, jamás había llegado hasta este punto con nadie.

- ¿Estas segura… de querer continuar con esto? – preguntó algo agitado.

- Nunca he estado más segura de algo – le dije sin titubear y al parecer le gusto mi respuesta porque comenzó a besarme nuevamente.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a levantar poco a poco su camiseta… rozando delicadamente cada centímetro de mi piel, cada parte de mi cuerpo comenzó a hervir de repente, seguro tenía mis mejillas sonrojadas… no sabía si era por la pena o por el calor repentino que invadió la habitación. Por fin la camiseta voló a algún sitio lejos de mi cuerpo y mis pechos quedaron al descubierto, pude ver en su rostro algo de consternación y molestia ¿será que hice algo malo?

- ¿Shaoran?... ¿Qué…? –

- Maldición, en momentos como este desearía poder ver… así podría apreciar lo hermosa que eres – dijo sorprendiéndome.

- En realidad… es mejor así… mi cuerpo no es muy bonito que digamos y bueno… no son muy grandes – le dije con pena… mucha pena.

El agacho su cabeza poco a poco y la colocó entre ellos… Dios que pena… no se movía… solo había colocado su cabeza allí y yo me sentía morir… JAMAS había hecho estooo…

- Son… perfectos – dijo para enderezarse y Dios juró que en ese momento pensé que podía verme… su mirada era tan profunda y llena de tanto sentimiento… -

- No… no seas mentiroso… yo sé que no son muy grandes y… y generalmente a los chicos les gustan enormes – dije inflando mis cachetes y tratando de sonar graciosa… más que todo para relajarme.

- Pues a mí no… además para mí eso no es lo importante Sakura… lo más importante es lo que estamos compartiendo aquí y ahora – dijo para besarme nuevamente.

El era tan… delicado, como si quisiera que esta noche quedara marcada en la piel de ambos… que la recordáramos siempre como lo más hermoso que nos había pasado a ambos… porque, a pesar de que el no me amaba me estaba demostrando cuanto me apreciaba, estaba siendo delicado y muy dulce… cada caricia, cada roce que me hacía era con todo el cuidado del mundo. El mundo comenzó a darme vueltas, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando… me estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amo… y no hay nada mejor que esto… sentirlo, cuidarlo y demostrarle sin palabras… cuanto lo amas. Comenzó a bajarme el short que tenia junto con mi ropa interior y por fin estuve completamente al descubierto ante el… podía ver la frustración en sus ojos… su deseo de poder verme en este instante, pero existen otras formas de ver… por eso mismo deje mi pudor y la vergüenza atrás y lo empuje poco a poco hasta que ambos quedáramos sentados en su cama, nuestra por esta noche… y aunque él estaba con su pantalón puesto su pecho estaba descubierto, no sabía en qué momento se había quitado la camiseta que tenia pero eso era lo de menos… el tenia una expresión de confusión en su rostro y antes de que pensará otra cosa actué… Me acerque lentamente a el y pegue todo mi cuerpo contra su pecho desnudo… quizás no podía verme… pero si podía sentirme…

- Tócame Shaoran… puedes verme con tus manos – le dije poniendo sus manos en mi espalda.

Pude sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se disparaba mientras comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, podía hacerse una imagen al pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo, una manera diferente de ver… una más intima.

- Eres… hermosa – me dijo acariciando mis mejillas con sus manos – Tu cabello, huele a cerezas y tu piel sabe a cerezas… eres dulce y maravillosa – dijo para volver a besarme.

Se colocó encima de mí y comenzamos a besarnos con más pasión y más urgencia. De pronto mis manos también cobraron vida y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo, tenía la necesidad de sentirlo en su totalidad, ¿será instinto? ¿Quién sabe?, pero ya estaba intentando bajar los pantalones que tanto me molestaban.

- Tranquila, todo a su tiempo – dijo suavemente a mi oído.

El tocaba y besaba todo mi cuerpo sin pena alguna, pero no me molestaba… después de todo yo era suya, y lucharía por el día en el que me dijera que él era mío también. Por fin el mismo deslizó su pantalón para estar en igualdad de condiciones, no pude controlar mi curiosidad y mi vista se dirigió a ese punto en específico que reflejaba su masculinidad, Oh por Dios, ¿Todos eran así de grandes? Al parecer se imagino mi cara de sorpresa porque comenzó a reir…

- No te burles, jamás había visto uno es normal que me sorprenda – le dije con un tono de molestia en mi voz.

- No me burlo pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro… una que jamás había visto… se veía tranquilo y feliz.

Por fin había llegado el momento… el me convertiría en mujer y no podía negar que tenía nervios y algo de miedo, pero al ver sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos color ámbar todo rastro de miedo se fue, dejando en su lugar puro deseo y amor por él.

- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó nuevamente

Yo no le conteste solo lo bese y esperaba que con ese gesto entendiera que más lista no podría esta. Comenzó a tantear hasta que dio con la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, abrió la primera gaveta y vi como sacaba un preservativo de allí.

- Me los dejo Meiling, no me preguntes porque lo hizo pero nos salvó hoy – dijo riendo y yo me le uní.

Luego de colocárselo abrió poco a poco mis piernas y se colocó entre ellas, sentí como poco a poco iba entrando en mi, poco a poco iba haciéndome suya.

- Quizás te duela un poco, pero intentare que sea lo menos posible – dijo poniendo una expresión su rostro llena de cariño y ternura…

Yo solo pude asentir y luego de eso sentí como él me besaba tierna y suavemente mientras se adentraba en mi interior, un ardor comenzó a inundar mi parte más intima y cuando por fin entro por completo sentí un dolor que provoco que algunas lagrimas bajaran por mis mejillas, el no se movía, quizás estaba esperando que mi dolor pasara. Comenzó a besar mis ojos y a borrar todo rastro de lagrimas en mi cara… él era demasiado tierno, casi irreal… jamás de los jamases me arrepentiría de haberle entregado mi primera vez a el.

Comenzamos un vaivén entre nuestras caderas una vez le hice saber que el dolor había pasado, podía ver en su rostro que lo estaba disfrutando y eso me daba confianza… porque a pesar de ser mi primera vez, no lo estaba haciendo mal… eso que dicen de que puedes ver las estrellas y la luna quizás es más metafórico, pero puedes sentir como te vuelves una con tu persona amada y como una sensación de pertenencia aborda tu cuerpo, podía sentirme suya… femenina, completa… el estar con el me da una sensación de que por fin estaba completa… el era mi otra mitad, y todo eso lo sentía al entregarme por completo, sentir la sensación del éxtasis y de entrega completa era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a una mujer, susurrar y gemir su nombre cientos de veces, mientras el gemía el mío, yo pertenecía el y a nadie más… y por esta noche aunque sea… el también era mío.

Ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, y sentí como el se desplomaba sobre mi por el cansancio, fue… la mejor experiencia que había tenido en toda mi vida… y si el me lo pidiera lo repetiría cuantas veces el quisiera… porque solo con el lo haría… con nadie más… el me había marcado como suya y no me arrepentiría jamás en la vida. El se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia el para abrazarme mientras yo colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo… podía escuchar su corazón acelerado y su respiración entre cortada, y me sentía satisfecha de saber que yo era la responsable de eso. Poco a poco sentí como el sueño me abordaba y los parpados comenzaban a pesarme, pero no podía dormir sin antes recordarle lo más importante que nos llevo a pasar… por lo menos para mi… la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, es por eso que antes de quedarme dormida le susurré "Te amo Shaoran" y luego quede sumida en las sombras sin escuchar su respuesta… aunque quizás por las ganas que tenia de poder escuchar su respuesta creí escuchar un "Yo también… Sakura"… pero eso lo vería mañana… porque es mañana cuando veremos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, por hoy solo me concentrare en dormir a su lado y grabar estos recuerdos en mi memoria para siempre.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… No sean muy malos… es mi primer intento de Lemon y a pesar de eso no dije nada muy pasado de tono.. creo xD quería que se viera como la primera vez de una chica que ama al chico pero no muy idealizado y tampoco tan morboso lol asi que… ¿Qué les pareció? Me encanto como quedo y espero que a ustedes también… espero comentarios please, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, no olviden dejar reviews ya solo nos quedan dos capis xD bueno hasta dentro de unos días ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, les pido una gran gran disculpa por el largo tiempo que los tuve esperando, se que es frustrante querer saber que sigue y pos el escritor no se reporta xD pero tuve ciertos problemitas además de full trabajo que me mantuvieron lejitos, pero aquí estoy de regreso y pues aquí les traigo el capi número doce de mi historia, y pues ya llegamos al final… mentiraaaa xD pero si queda solo un capi xD solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten ^^ bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_Ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, y sentí como el se desplomaba sobre mi por el cansancio, fue… la mejor experiencia que había tenido en toda mi vida… y si el me lo pidiera lo repetiría cuantas veces el quisiera… porque solo con el lo haría… con nadie más… el me había marcado como suya y no me arrepentiría jamás en la vida. El se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia el para abrazarme mientras yo colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo… podía escuchar su corazón acelerado y su respiración entre cortada, y me sentía satisfecha de saber que yo era la responsable de eso. Poco a poco sentí como el sueño me abordaba y los parpados comenzaban a pesarme, pero no podía dormir sin antes recordarle lo más importante que nos llevo a pasar… por lo menos para mi… la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, es por eso que antes de quedarme dormida le susurré "Te amo Shaoran" y luego quede sumida en las sombras sin escuchar su respuesta… aunque quizás por las ganas que tenia de poder escuchar su respuesta creí escuchar un "Yo también… Sakura"… pero eso lo vería mañana… porque es mañana cuando veremos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, por hoy solo me concentrare en dormir a su lado y grabar estos recuerdos en mi memoria para siempre._

**Capitulo 12 – Por quien haría cualquier cosa**

Me sentía algo adormilada y confusa, además de que no podía moverme mucho, me sentía como aprisionada por algo… Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y lo primero que note fueron unas paredes de color verde, ¿pero las paredes de mi habitación no eran color rosa? Fui detallando mejor y me di cuenta que esta no era mi habitación. Intenté levantarme pero allí estuvo de nuevo la sensación de inmovilidad, baje mi vista hacia aquello que no permitía que me moviera y pude ver el brazo de una persona, lo seguí hasta que di con el rostro dormido más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida… Shaoran estaba completamente dormido con un rostro de tranquilidad y felicidad que jamás me había mostrado. Me gire poco a poco intentando no despertarlo… los recuerdo de la mejor noche de mi vida se arremolinaron en mi mente, reviviendo momento a momento como me entregue a el. Su rostro se veía sereno y tranquilo, no pude contener las ganas de acariciarlo y de darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, el se movió algo perezoso pero siguió dormido.

Me levante lentamente para no despertarlo y me dispuse a buscar la ropa que el me había quitado la noche anterior… recordar lo que había pasado hacía que todos los colores subieran a mi cabeza, no podía creer que todo eso paso en realidad. Fui al baño y me aseé un poco y comencé a pensar que sería lo mejor para el desayuno, porque si el era como yo, seguro se despertaría con mucha hambre, luego de lo de anoche.

Me decidí por unas tortillas de huevo, tostadas y jugo, así que luego de terminar de asearme fui directo a la cocina, aun con su ropa puesta, revise que todos los ingredientes estuvieran y me puse manos a la obra, quizás también haría algo de café. Escuche unos ladridos y como algo lamia mi pie, al principio me asuste pero luego vi como kero movía su cola observándome.

- ¡Kero! Ni siquiera repare en ti ayer cuando llegue – le dije acariciando su cabeza – Lo siento mucho de verdad, creo que fue por el tornado de emociones que vivimos ayer, pero ya veras, cocinare algo delicioso para los tres, te lo mereces por ser un buen niño – no podía creer que estuviera hablando con un perro, pero el parecía escuchar y entender lo que le decías, de verdad que era lindo.

Mientras cocinaba me imaginaba como sería vivir al lado de Shaoran, despertando todos los días para ver ese rostro tan pacifico, desayunando juntos, compartiendo el día, paseando a Kero, haciendo el amor de noche… de solo imaginarlo me sonrojaba toda pero… sería hermoso que eso sucediera, que el me permita de ahora en adelante estar a su lado y de hacerlo feliz… se que con el tiempo me ganaré su amor y todo estaría bien. Una vez estuvo todo listo comencé a servir la mesa para los dos, espero no le moleste que yo desayune con el… luego de lo que paso anoche.

- Toma Kerito, esto te gustara, y espero me perdones por no prestarte atención ayer – le dije mientras ponía una tortilla en su plato.

- ¿Sakura? – me llamó su voz a mis espaldas.

Cuando me gire para verlo solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de anoche y se veía… realmente atractivo y… deseable… Por Dios Sakura, deja de pensar solo en eso.

- Buenos días – le dije con entusiasmo intentando desviar mis pensamientos no tan inocentes – espero no te moleste que haya hecho el desayuno, imagine que tendrías hambre – le dije mientras terminaba de servir.

- Tenemos que hablar – esa frase… esa frase no me gusto nada – Yo quiero explicarte que… -

- No lo hagas – le interrumpí, mi voz estaba algo quebrada – no me pidas que olvide lo de anoche porque no lo haré… tampoco me digas que fue un error, porque para mi fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y si no me quieres dar la oportunidad de estar a tu lado… por lo menos déjame el recuerdo que por lo menos disfrutaste el estar conmigo – le dije.

- Sakura, tu no entiendes, yo creo que… -

- ¡No lo digas! Por favor, no lo digas, yo… entiendo, no soy… lo suficientemente buena para ti, pero no te preocupes, no estoy molesta… por lo menos lo intenté… el desayuno lo tienes servido, buscaré mi ropa y me iré para no seguir molestándote – dije para pasar por su lado rápidamente hacia su habitación… me sentía fatal… no quería que el me rechazara de esta forma… pero no podía hacer nada más que… dejarlo en paz.

- Sakura espera… espera un segundo yo… - no pudo seguir hablando y seguido de eso escuche como varias cosas caían al suelo.

Cuando me gire lo vi en el pisó junto con los objetos de la mesa de estar que se había llevado por el medio, ¡Oh por Dios, su mano estaba sangrando! Me acerqué corriendo a el con un pañuelo que tome del mueble y me arrodille frente a el.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté preocupada.

El no me contestaba, pero podía ver en su rostro molestia y amargura. Limpie su herida y fui por alcohol y gasas a su baño, volví rápidamente, Kero ya estaba a su lado listo para asistir a su amo pero Shaoran lo rechazo con delicadeza y lo vi levantarse y sentarse en el sofá. Me senté a su lado y comencé a tratar su herida con delicadeza, el seguía sin decir nada. Terminé mi labor y luego intenté levantarme para limpiar el desastre de la mesa peso el me lo impidió.

- ¿Viste? No creo que sea lo más correcto que estés a mi lado, soy ciego, jamás podre verte, jamás podre apreciar lo hermosa que eres, jamás podre ayudarte aunque lo quiera… quizás ahorita no lo veas pero algún día te cansaras… – me decía con frustración pero más frustrada me sentí al escucharlo hablar así por eso hice algo que jamás pensé que haría… levanté mi mano y le de una cachetada, a ver si así entraba en razón.

- Jamás Shaoran, jamás vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti, no me importa si no puedes ver, o si no puedes oír, o si no puedes hablar, yo te amo… TE AMO… jamás me cansaría de estar a tu lado… tu eres lo más valioso para mí… nunca podría… cansarme de ti… eres demasiado divertido como para eso – le dije sonando graciosa y por lo menos pude hacerlo reír un poco – disculpa por la cachetada pero… -

- Te entiendo, me la merecía – me interrumpió.

- Shaoran… lo que pasó anoche… fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado, siempre lo voy a recordar así, no importa lo que pase… pero no quiero que digas que fue un error… porque eso me mataría – le dije mirando al suelo… no quería ver sus ojos.

- Nunca diría que fue un error Sakura – dijo sorprendiéndome – cuando dije "tenemos que hablar" es porque debemos hablar sobre lo que pasara con nosotros de ahora en adelante, lo de anoche y la cachetada de ahorita me abrieron los ojos –

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunté confundida.

- A que… ya basta de negarme la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien… luego del accidente pensé… que no era justo enamorarme de alguien y que ese alguien se enamorara de mi, porque sería condenarlo a vivir con un lisiado… pero, tu cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas… de percibir la vida… tu anoche, te entregaste a mi sin pedir nada a cambio y yo… aunque no lo creas también lo hice, ambos hicimos el amor y si tu me dejas, me gustaría seguir intentándolo – un momento… ¿el dijo que?

- Shaoran… tu… - no quería hacerme ilusiones, ¿será que el…?

- Creo que debo ser más claro… Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser… mi novia? - ¡Oh por Dios!

- ¿Estas seguro?... es decir, soy muy torpe, algo niña, despistada… -

- Dormilona, algo cabezotas, mala en matemáticas pero también eres la mujer que conquistó mi corazón y créeme cuando te digo, que eso fue admirable de tu parte - dijo burlón.

- ¿Qué paso con la chica a la que le compusiste la melodía? – le pregunté algo molesta, no crean que soy masoquista pero… necesitaba saber.

- Despistada, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… ¿Quién es la única mujer que se ha metido en mi vida, la ha puesto de cabeza y a pesar de que la trate mal no se ha querido ir? – me preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

- Bueno… a parte de mi no conozco a… ¿estabas hablando de mi? - ¿a eso se refería?

- Por fin, acertaste… siempre has sido tu, pero solo hasta ayer decidí aceptar que lo que siento por ti… es amor – Dios… si aun estoy durmiendo no quiero despertar jamás.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar pero no se equivoquen… eran de alegría, lo mire y me estaba regalando la mejor de las sonrisas, las más hermosa que había visto y no pude resistir lanzarme a sus brazos y besar sus labios que tanto me gustaban, me había vuelto adicta a el en tan solo un día. Comenzamos a besarnos intensamente mientras nos deslizábamos por el sofá hasta que el quedo encima de mi.

**POV Shaoran**

Por primera vez después del accidente, me sentía feliz, me sentía una persona como cualquier otra, con derecho a ser feliz, a amar y ser amado, eso es lo que mi Sakura me había enseñado, porque era mía, mía y de nadie más.

- Sabes… una vez Eriol me dijo algo que no me agrado mucho pero… si lo modificamos puede que comience a gustarme… - le dijealgo agitado una vez nos separamos para tomar aire.

- ¿Y que será eso? – me preguntó igual de agitada.

- Que tener sexo era mejor que la música… pero… yo lo modificaría de esta forma… hacer el amor con la mujer que amas… es mejor que cualquier cosa – le dije besando su barbilla.

- ¿Incluida la música? – me preguntó burlona.

- Incluida la música – le respondí para apoderarme de sus labios nuevamente.

Comenzamos a reír por ese comentario y luego vino la lluvia de besos los cuales eran muy diferentes a los anteriores… ¿será porque por fin había aceptado mis sentimientos por ella? ¿Por qué era mi novia? ¿O simplemente porque sus besos nunca son iguales a los anteriores?

- Shao… el desayuno se enfría – me dijo entre los besos que nos estábamos dando.

- Creo que en estos momentos quiero otro tipo de desayuno – le dije burlón – será mejor que llames a Daidoji y le digas que estas bien… y que quizás no salgas de aquí hoy – le comenté riendo incitándola a aceptar lo que le había dicho…

- Li Shaoran, no sabia que eras tan pervertido – me dijo siguiendo mi juego.

- No lo era… hasta anoche, cuando descubrí lo que era hacer el amor – le dije al oído, por ella podía ser romántico y empalagoso, no me importaba lo que dijera la gente, ella lo era todo para mi.

- Creo que… creo que puedo llamarla luego –me dijo para comenzar a besarme con ansia y con deseo, era como si necesitara sentirme… sentir que nada de esto era un sueño… y así lo hicimos.

Esta vez no hubieron inhibiciones, toque su cuerpo sin pena alguna, marcándolo como mío mientras ella hacía lo mismo conmigo… ella era completamente mía y de nadie más… y jamás permitiría que se marchara de mi lado… porque Sakura Kinomoto se había convertido en la luz que me guiaría de ahora en adelante… porque yo ya no estaba en sombras… ella me había rescatado de un mundo oscuro y ahora todo era luz… y ahora era mi turno de retribuirle todo eso… me convertiría en su amigo, novio, amante y guía… Así como ella era la luz de mi vida yo sería la luz que la guíe en todo momento, y jamás me cansare de decirle al mundo… que Sakura Kinomoto me había salvado y es la mujer que amo y amare para toda la vida.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

**POV Sakura **

Han pasado tres años desde que Shaoran y yo nos hicimos novios y todo ha sido maravilloso, no puedo decir que no hemos tenido peleas, pero siempre conseguimos la manera de arreglarlo, para nosotros lo más importante es que nos queremos y que deseamos estar juntos, y eso esta por encima de todo lo demás.

La notica de nuestro noviazgo fue una bomba para todos, en especial para mi padre y mi hermano pero terminaron aceptándolo. Mi padre ahora se lleva muy bien con Shaoran, es que si pudieran verlos… cuando están juntos se olvidan de que los demás existimos porque empiezan hablar de arqueología, Shaoran dice que si no hubiera tenido aquel accidente quizás hubiera decidido estudiar arqueología ya que era una de sus pasiones, aparte de la música claro esta.

La familia de Shaoran me recibió de muy buena manera… hasta su madre que pensábamos iba a rechazarme me recibió con los brazos abiertos, diciendo que su casa y su corazón estarían siempre abiertos para la joven que había salvado a su hijo de tanta oscuridad y amargura.

Shaoran, a pesar de seguir en la escuela Luz de Luna, había tomado la decisión de encargarse de algunos negocios de su familia con la ayuda de Eriol, quien ahora vive en Japón también, ¿quieren saber por que? Pues un año después de anunciar nuestro noviazgo, Eriol le pidió a Tomoyo que fuera su novia y ella por supuesto aceptó, ahora Hitomi tiene otro par de tortolos a quien molestar como ella misma dice.

Cuando Shaoran y yo cumplimos dos años de novios, el me pidió que nos mudáramos juntos y yo felizmente acepté, mi padre me apoyó en mi decisión como siempre pero Touya… Touya fue otra historia, gracias a los dioses su ahora esposa Nakuru nos ayudo a convencerlo, y pues… ahora vivo en el departamento de Shaoran, junto con el hombre de mi vida.

La universidad iba muy bien, estaba estudiando educación porque me encantan los niños y Shaoran me ayudaba y me apoyaba mucho, cuando tenia que quedarme despierta hasta tarde por algún trabajo o por algún examen, el se quedaba conmigo haciéndome compañía o ayudándome en lo que podía, todos los días le agradecía a los dioses por haber puesto en mi camino un hombre tan maravilloso como el, Dios… como amaba a ese hombre.

En estos momentos me encontraba en casa haciendo la cena, Shaoran llegaría en cualquier momento y quería que todo estuviera listo, en eso… escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, no puede ser Shaoran… el tiene llave.

Escuche los ladridos de Kero quien estaba en la puerta esperando a ver quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta y cuando la abrí me lleve una sorpresa muy pero muy grata.

- ¡Sakura! –

- ¡Meiling! – Dios tenia meses que no la veía – que emoción, cuanto tiempo sin verte –

- Si, como 3 meses que no nos veíamos, y tampoco me has llamado… que mala eres Saku – dijo mirándome con ojos llorosos.

- Lo siento Mei, con tantas cosas lo había olvidado, pero pasa por favor, Shaoran debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento – le dije cerrando la puerta del departamento.

- Mejor así porque debo hablar contigo algo importante sin que el oiga – me dijo sería sentándose en el sofá de la sala mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kero que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Mei? ¿Pasó algo malo en Hong Kong? ¿Cómo esta la señora Ieran? – preguntaba preocupada.

- Tranquila, tranquila no es nada malo… mi tía pues… fue ella precisamente la que me envió – dijo mientras me sentaba algo más tranquila.

- Déjame preparar algo de té y me explicas con más calma – le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Monté el agua caliente y mientras esperaba me preguntaba ¿Qué sería tan importante para que la madre de Shaoran enviara a Meiling? ¿Será algo relacionado con la empresa? El zumbido de la tetera me sacó de mis pensamientos, rápidamente prepare todo en una bandeja y me dirigí a la sala nuevamente donde Mei esperaba.

- Muchas gracias Sakura – agradeció cuando recibió su taza de té.

- No te preocupes Mei… pero ahora dime ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunté tranquilamente… ella había dicho que no era nada malo.

- Pues… mi tía me envió para hablar más que todo contigo Sakura… lo que sucede es mí tía le entregó la historia médica de Shaoran a un gran médico especialista, el dice que en su centro de investigación han logrado desarrollar una nueva técnica y dice que puede ayudar a Xiao Lang con su problema – dijo mientras tomaba el té tranquilamente.

- Eso quiere decir que… -

- Que si convencemos a Xiao de operarse puede que pueda volver a ver – dijo sonriendo.

Yo no cabía de la felicidad, mi querido Shaoran podría volver a ver… eso era lo más maravilloso que me habían dicho en mucho tiempo… Dios… ¿pueden imaginarlo? El podrá ver…

- Es… maravilloso – dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si, el médico dice que Xiao Lang es un gran candidato para esta técnica y que hay un 85% de probabilidades de éxito – dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego pasar a un rostro serio y preocupado – El problema será convencerlo… es aquí donde tu entras al juego Sakura –

- ¿Yo? –

- Si… el solo te hace caso a ti… quizás si tu se lo pides el acceda a ver al médico, el doctor Sheng vendrá a Japón la próxima semana y ya tiene planificada la consulta de Xiao Lang para el próximo Lunes… solo falta… que el quiera ir –

- Yo… lo intentare Mei… no puedo prometer nada pero… tratare de convencerlo –

- Bien… entonces me voy, estaré en Japón todos estos días en el hotel de siempre – dijo tomando su bolso – muchas gracias por el té… estaba delicioso como siempre Sakura –

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? – le ofrecí.

- Prefiero que… hables con el a solas… quizás si yo estoy aquí se pone más cabezota de lo que es – dijo riendo mientras avanzaba a la salida.

- Bueno, te mantendré informada de la decisión que el tome – dije llegando a la puerta para despedirla.

- Bien… entonces nos vemos otro día quizás podamos conversar más, adiós precioso, hasta entonces Sakura y mucha suerte – dijo despidiéndose y yo solo pude agitar mi mano.

Mis sentimientos estaban todos revueltos… estaba feliz al saber que quizás Shaoran podría volver a ver pero… también estaba el convencerlo de ello… me había costado mucho que Shaoran dejara de menospreciarse, y si le decía de esta oportunidad no sabía como reaccionaría… bueno Sakura, lo mejor será que se lo digas durante la cena y así…

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estas allí? – Oh por Dios ya llego.

- Si… si cariño estoy en la cocina – le respondí… rayos mi voz salió algo entrecortada.

- ¿Sucedió algo? Suenas nerviosa – sabía que se daría cuenta.

- No pasa nada amor… la cena esta casi lista, deje ropa encima de la cama para que te cambies y estés más cómodo durante la cena – le dije acercándome a el para darle un beso en sus labios… Dios… amaba sus labios con locura.

- Esta bien… quizás luego de la cena puedas darme un delicioso postre en el que no he dejado de pensar en todo el día – me dijo seductor.

- Quizás – le dije sonriendo… a veces parecíamos dos niños pequeños jugando el uno con el otro… pero nos amábamos así.

Mientras el se cambiaba yo iba sirviendo la cena y pensando la mejor forma de decirle lo del médico… necesitaba ser sutil y comprensiva y atenerme a su decisión.

- Huele delicioso, y seguro que sabe rico – dijo cuando llegó al comedor.

Me acerqué a el y le tome la mano para guiarlo hasta la mesa, me sentía demasiado nerviosa y mi mano me delataba, estaba temblando, pero el no preguntó nada… me estaba dando mi espacio para decirle cuando me sintiera cómoda, el era demasiado comprensivo. La comida estaba deliciosa y el me lo había hecho saber como siempre, le gustaba halagarme cuando podía haciéndome sentir bien… útil… amada.

- Sakura… - me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento amor ¿Qué decías? –

- Cariño, estas muy distraída hoy ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado… bien… es hora de la verdad.

- Meiling estuvo hoy aquí – le dije sin anestesia.

- ¿En serio? ¿y por que no esperó a que yo llegara? Esa desconsiderada me va a oír – dijo algo molesto.

- Ella… ella vino a hablarme de algo en especial… Shao ¿Qué pensarías… si te dijeran que… hay posibilidades de que… recuperes la vista? – pregunté súper nerviosa.

Lo vi tensarse en la silla, y su rostro se mostro serio inmediatamente – Los médicos me dijeron que jamás volvería a ver –

- Pero… Mei dice que un médico reviso tu historia y dice… que si el te opera hay buenas probabilidades de que vuelvas a ver – le dije más nerviosa todavía.

- ¡No lo haré! Pensé que a ti no te importaba si veía o no –

- ¡Es cierto! Yo te amo tal y como eres… pero si existe la posibilidad quizás debemos inten… -

- ¡Dije que no Sakura! No me arriesgare y gastare una fortuna en una operación cuando ya se que no funcionara – dijo levantándose de golpe… lo que más temía estaba pasando… el estaba furioso.

- Shao… tu madre… Meiling, y tu familia confían en este médico… podríamos… podríamos darle una oportunidad – dije como ultimo recurso.

- Sakura… No es No… y si no te gusta mi respuesta y si ya te cansaste de estar conmigo pues la puerta esta abierta… – me dijo dándome la espalda…

Sabía que esa era su forma de escudarse, de evitar que le hicieran daño pero… igual dolía… igual me sentía mal por la forma en la que me había hablado.

Corrí hacia nuestra habitación y cuando llegue comencé a llorar, no quería que el me escuchara por lo que abrazaba la almohada con fuerza para ahogar mis sollozos… sabía que esto pasaría, que el diría que no y que se sentiría amenazado… que reaccionaría de esa manera y la que terminaría pagando por todo sería yo. Escuche como sus pasos se acercaban a la habitación, parecía dudoso de entrar pero al parecer tomo la decisión de hacerlo… ya que pude sentir como el entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama poco a poco.

- Sakura… - me llamaba pero yo no quería responderle, no quería que oyera mi voz llorosa y se sintiera mal por eso – Sakura, ven… por favor – dijo tendiendo su mano hacia algún lugar… esperando que la tomara.

Me levanté poco a poco y tome su mano… el me halo hacia el y me sentó en sus piernas mientras me abrazaba.

- Siento lo que dije… no fue mi intención – dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

- Lo se – le respondí y como imagine mi voz salió quebrada por completo.

- Discúlpame por hacerte llorar, a veces… a veces soy muy tonto y no mido mis palabras –

- La tonta soy yo ¿recuerdas? – le dije con un poco de gracia pero ninguno de los dos reímos, creo que los ánimos no estaban para eso.

- Si te soy sincero… mi mayor deseo es poder ver… en especial poder verte a ti… pero me da miedo… someterme a esa operación y que nada pase… que todo siga igual – dijo y podía sentir como temblaba al decirme esto… estaba siendo sincero conmigo, el decía que cuando pasaba eso el se sentía muy vulnerable como un niño pequeño y yo solo podía abrazarlo y demostrarle que yo estaba allí.

- No importa que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo Shao… además… no tenemos nada que perder, si la operación no resulta pues… todo seguirá igual y no me quejo créeme… cada día que pasa agradezco a los Dioses por ponerte en mi camino… te amo mucho y eso no cambiara y pues… si resulta… las cosas cambiaran pero… para bien espero… quizás la que se esta arriesgando soy yo de que cuando me veas salgas corriendo de lo fea que soy – dije riéndome intentando relajar el ambiente.

- Jamás haría eso… tu para mi eres la mujer más hermosa y especial de este mundo… eso no cambiara nunca, pueda ver o no – dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué decidimos? Meiling y tu madre planificaron tu consulta para el lunes – le informe.

- No me gusta que decidan las cosas por mi… pero he de suponer que sabían que tu me convencerías – dijo soltando un suspiro.

**POV Shaoran**

Sabía que Sakura se traía algo entre manos pero nunca pensé que fuera algo como esto… no puedo negar que me sentí tenso y si… hasta miedo… pero luego de hablarlo con ella no me quedaron dudas.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó de nuevo ansiosa de mi respuesta.

- Esta bien, iremos a ver al médico a ver que dice – le respondí por fin.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza… tanto así que caímos en la cama acostados, ella encima de mí. Aun no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta que había dado pero… yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, y si ella era feliz yo también lo era… la amaba demasiado, desde que estoy a su lado soy un hombre completo… no me hace falta la vista pero… si ella así lo quiere entonces así será… después de todo, como ella dijo, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

**Fin POV Shaoran**

No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho… esperaba que el médico nos diera buenas noticias y que Shaoran pudiera recobrar la vista, pero si no podía no importaba, yo lo amaría igual hoy y siempre, pueda ver o no. Esa noche hicimos el amor, ambos teníamos miedo de lo que podría pasar y lo podíamos sentir, pues estábamos temblando, pero mientras íbamos entregándonos el miedo iba pasando poco a poco… si estábamos juntos no había nada que temer… podríamos superar cualquier cosa… y mientras me entregaba a el, recordé aquel deseo que pedí a aquella estrella fugaz el día que lo conocí… quizás por fin mi deseo se cumpliría y seria capaz de ver luz en los ojos del hombre que amo.

**Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por leer este nuevo capi, espero que fuera de su agrado… Ya el próximo capi es el final final xD ¿Qué les pareció? Me encanto como quedo y espero que a ustedes también… espero comentarios please, y haber cumplido con sus expectativas :D y muchas gracias a toooooooooooodas las personas que me escribieron a ver si estaba bien **** Kendrix siempre tan atenta **** de verdad estoy feliz, bueno nos leemos en el final que será publicado en tres dias, no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi número trece de esta historia, y pues ya llegamos al final… espero sea de su agrado y como siempre quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero que la hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado ^^ bueno a comenzar con el final Q.Q…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La historia ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero en algunas ocasiones verán POV de Shaoran ^^.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Seré la Luz que te guie.**

_No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho… esperaba que el médico nos diera buenas noticias y que Shaoran pudiera recobrar la vista, pero si no podía no importaba, yo lo amaría igual hoy y siempre, pueda ver o no. Esa noche hicimos el amor, ambos teníamos miedo de lo que podría pasar y lo podíamos sentir, pues estábamos temblando, pero mientras íbamos entregándonos el miedo iba pasando poco a poco… si estábamos juntos no había nada que temer… podríamos superar cualquier cosa… y mientras me entregaba a el, recordé aquel deseo que pedí a aquella estrella fugaz el día que lo conocí… quizás por fin mi deseo se cumpliría y seria capaz de ver luz en los ojos del hombre que amo._

**Capítulo 13 – Luz en mi vida**

La semana había pasado rápidamente y por fin había llegado el momento de ver al doctor Sheng, según me había comentado Meiling, el médico se escuchó contento cuando le hizo saber la decisión de Shaoran, dijo que no defraudaría nuestra confianza… y de verdad… todas las noches rezaba por ello.

Meiling había decidido acompañarnos a la consulta y mostrar su apoyo a Shaoran, mientras más días pasaban más nervioso estaba, intentaba desestresarse con la música pero el miedo y los nervios eran demasiado grandes.

Íbamos en el auto de Eriol en este momento, el dijo que, como buen amigo, debía estar con Shao en los momentos más importantes de su vida, y este era uno de ellos.

- Ya llegamos – anunció una vez estuvimos en la clínica.

- Bien… llego la hora primo, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – dijo Mei intentando calmarlo.

El se veía muy nervioso… si hubiera sabido que iba a sufrir tanto me habría negado a esto desde el principio. Tome su mano con fuerza, diciéndole… con ese gesto… que estaba con el y estaría con el en todo momento, y como si fuera magia, su mano dejo de temblar.

- Gracias – susurró en mi oído y comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la clínica.

- Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlos – nos saludo la recepcionista apenas nos vio entrar.

- Buenas días, mi nombre es Li Meiling, mi primo Li Xiao Lang tiene consulta con el doctor Fa Sheng – dijo Mei con educación.

La chica tecleó los datos en la computadora rápidamente buscando y validando la información que Mei le había facilitado.

- El doctor Fa los atenderá en el 2 piso, consultorio 2 – E – nos indicó con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Meiling y comenzamos a caminar hacia los elevadores.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al consultorio más fuerte podía sentir el agarre de Shaoran, los nervios volvían poco a poco.

- Shaoran – le llame y nos detuvimos al salir del elevador mientras Mei y Eriol seguían adelante – Pase lo que pase yo estoy contigo, no lo olvides – le dije dándole un beso en los labios, suave y tierno… no buscaba otra cosa… solo demostrarle que estaba allí para el.

- Gracias – dijo de nuevo, tomando mi mano nuevamente, pero aflojando su agarre… estaba más relajado.

Cuando entramos en el consultorio pude ver un señor mayor de lentes, algo bajito y gordito, parecía un abuelito tierno de esos que aparecen en las películas de navidad.

- Buenas días, soy el doctor Sheng, tu debes ser Xiao Lang – dijo tomando la mano de Shaoran y sonriéndole sinceramente.

- Si, soy yo – dijo algo más relajado.

- Bien, esta consulta es para ver como a avanzado tu caso y para explicarte en que consiste la operación… ¿eres su novia? Ieran me hablo muy bien de ti jovencita – dijo sonriéndome.

- Un placer conocerlo – le dije algo sonrojada.

- Buena elección, muy buena elección joven Li, le aseguro que cuando pueda ver va a pensar que esta con ángel – le dijo haciéndome sonrojar por completo.

- No necesito verla para saber eso – dijo sonriendo, Shaoran… el siempre le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas.

- Bueno, vamos a comenzar con los exámenes, esto puede tardar todo el día, pero hoy mismo me darán los resultados y daré mi diagnostico, ustedes pueden esperar en la sala de espera – dijo amablemente pero eso no me gusto.

Eso significaría que no podría estar a su lado cuando le hicieran los exámenes y sabía que se pondría nervioso nuevamente… por eso me acerque a el y le di un beso en los labios… no me importó que nos vieran, necesitaba hacerle saber que esperaría por el y además le di un colgante que tenia… tenia la forma de una flor de cerezo y era un recuerdo de mi madre.

- Tenlo contigo, así podrás sentir que estoy a tu lado – le dije mientras el sonreía y se iba con el médico mientras nosotros nos quedábamos atrás.

Las predicciones del médico habían sido acertadas… eran las 2:30 pm y aun no sabíamos nada de Shaoran, tanto se habían tardado que le dio tiempo a Tomoyo salir de sus clases y venir a la clínica junto con Hitomi.

- Sakura, ¿saben algo de Shaoran? – preguntó cuando se acercó a nosotros.

- Aun no… estoy muy preocupada – le dije mirando al piso.

- No te preocupes primita, Li Shaoran es fuerte, ya veras que pronto regresaran y traerán buenas noticias – mi pequeña prima siempre lograba alegrarme el día sin importar lo que pasara.

- Gracias por su apoyo – les dije a ambas con una sonrisa.

- Para eso estamos – dijo Tomoyo – Cariño, ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo de comer para todos? No se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre – dijo mirando a su novio con ojitos de cachorrito.

- Lo que diga mi princesa, ¿quieres algo en especial Sakura? – me preguntó Eriol sonriéndome, como diciendo que todo estaría bien.

- Cualquier cosa esta bien, no se preocupen – les dije y así se fueron mientras me quedaba sola con Meiling.

- Tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien, tenemos mucha confianza en el doctor, se que el nos traerá buenas noticas – dijo Mei abrazándome y yo internamente se lo agradecí.

Intentó animarme cambiando de tema, hablando de su vida en Hong Kong, sobre su novio que ya le había pedido matrimonio pero ella decía que estaba aun muy joven para eso. También sobre las cosas que me habían mandado a decir mis queridas cuñadas… las 4 hermanas de Shaoran estaban algo locas pero eran lindas y agradables, siempre se preocupaban por su pequeño lobo como ellas solían llamarlo, a veces para molestarlo lo llamaba así también, y era cómico verlo porque se sonrojaba todo y se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

- Ya regresamos – dijo Hitomi mientras venía hacia nosotras – Decidimos comprar comida china, se ve deliciosa – si había algo que le gustara a mi primita más que el piano era la comida china.

- Bueno, Mei aquí esta la tuya y esta… es la de Sakura – dijo Tomoyo sentándose a mi lado.

Cuando abrí la caja de almuerzo mi estomago gruño, todo se veía delicioso pero… el olor… el olor fue demasiado…

- ¡Quitamelo! ¡Quitamelo! – le dije a Tomoyo mientras intentaba no respirar, que sensación tan desagradable.

- ¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo pálida – me dijo Meiling bastante preocupada.

- El olor… el olor de la comida me revolvió el estomago – les dije aun pasando la asquerosa sensación.

Ellas se miraron mutuamente y después sin decir nada me arrastraron por el pasillo - ¿A dónde me llevan? – les pregunté confundida.

- A hacerte un examen de sangre – dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Ya les dije que estoy bien – dije intentando detenerlas.

- Sakura, ¿desde cuando no te viene tu periodo? – preguntó Meiling seriamente.

- Yo… pues… esta algo retrasado pero es normal que me suceda eso – les dije sin entender.

- Vamos a salir de dudas – dijeron mientras me llevaban hacia el laboratorio de la clínica.

La analista se quedo sorprendida por la manera en que llegamos, es decir, no todos los días ves como dos chicas arrastran a otra para hacerse un examen de sangre.

- ¿En que… en que puedo ayudarlas? – pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

- Una prueba de embarazo para la señorita por favor – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa… un segundo.

- ¿QUÉ? – grité, eso no era posible… Shao y yo nos cuidamos y… - ¡Oh por Dios! –

- ¿Sucede algo señorita? – preguntó asustada la analista… mi rostro… mi rostro debería estar reflejando lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Yo… yo… necesito una prueba de embarazo urgente – había recordado que hace una semana, cuando habíamos tomado la decisión de venir… el y yo… no habíamos usado protección…

- Esta… esta bien, venga por aquí –

En estos momentos no estaba pensando en Shaoran, estaba demasiado nerviosa por los análisis. La chica fue bastante dulce y amable al tomarme la muestra y me dijo que intentaría darme los resultados lo más rápido posible, ya que sabía que estaba ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

- Sakura, ¿te imaginas? Shaoran estará feliz si estas embarazada – esa era Tomoyo, yo aun estaba en shock.

- Un nuevo Li… Dios mi tía se morirá de la emoción –

- Chicas… escuchen, si… el resultado es positivo… por favor no le digan a nadie… yo… necesito pensar que le diré a Shaoran, el esta pasando por un momento difícil y si le suelto que va a ser papa… no se como reaccione – dije algo nerviosa.

- Por Dios Sakura, se pondrá feliz… tendrá un motivo más por el cual recuperar la vista – dijo Meiling.

- Si pero… es mejor que se lo diga después… no quiero estresarlo más de lo que ya esta – dije volviendo a la sala de espera.

- Sakura, por fin regresas el médico las esta esperando en su consultorio – dijo Hitomi apenas nos vio.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta dar con el consultorio del doctor Sheng, toque varias veces y luego de escuchar un adelante pasé – Oh señorita Kinomoto, señorita Li, las estábamos esperando, pasen, pasen – dijo mientras me hacia señas para entrar.

Me adentre en el consultorio seguida de Meiling, vi a Shaoran que estaba sentado en frente del escritorio del doctor y me senté a su lado tomando su mano, estaba algo fría pero en seguida sentí como la apretaba con delicadeza.

- Bueno ya que estamos aquí, podemos hablar de los resultados de los análisis – dijo y todos asentimos algo nerviosos – a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado la lesión en sus ojos no ha empeorado joven Li, es decir, lo mismo que leí de su informe médico anterior es lo mismo que pude ver hoy, por lo que sigo diciendo que usted es un candidato perfecto para este tipo de operación, quiero decirle que su problema es corregible y que hay un 87% de probabilidades de que pueda ver otra vez si decide operarse – dijo sonriendo y tanto Mei como yo sonreímos a escuchar su diagnostico.

Shaoran se veía algo pensativo, pero luego como si fuera magia… pude ver la determinación en su rostro – si usted dice que hay altas probabilidades de éxito… entonces me pongo en sus manos doctor – al pronunciar esas palabras no pude contenerme y lo abracé con fuerza, valió la pena todo lo que paso el día de hoy, Shaoran podrá ver pronto.

- Planificare la operación para dentro de tres días, así haremos todo lo reglamentario, no se preocupen, el papeleo va por mi parte, usted solo mentalice que dentro de algunos días podrá volver a ver – dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

- Gracias doctor – le dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos y solo asintió.

Cuando salimos del consultorio le comunicamos la noticia a Eriol, Tomoyo y Hitomi, quienes casi gritan de la felicidad y propusieron que fuéramos a comer para celebrar, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto, Señorita Kinomoto! – escuché que me llamaban.

Cuando me gire vi que era la analista, que venia hacia nosotros, me aleje un poco de Shao mientras me acercaba hacia la muchacha, Tomoyo y Meiling también se acercaron.

- Pensé que no la alcanzaría… aquí están los resultados, espero que sea lo que usted esperaba – dijo con una sonrisa entregándome el sobre de papel para luego volver sobre sus pasos.

Tomoyo, Meiling y yo mirábamos el papel como si fuera algo de otro mundo… vamos Sakura ten valor... comencé a abrir el sobre lentamente y saque el papel que tenía el resultado… lo desdoble y cuando vi el resultado casi me desmayo…

- ¡Oh por dios! – grito Meiling.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Eriol cuando volteó a vernos.

- No… nada, nada, necesitamos ir al baño, esperen un segundo – dijo mientras nos arrastraba a Tomoyo y a mi por el pasillo.

Yo aun estaba en shock, así que me dejaba arrastrar por ellas, no me di cuenta cuando habíamos entrado al baño pero si cuando sentí los brazos de ellas rodearme con fuerza.

- Vas a ser mama – decía Tomoyo llorando.

- Vamos a ser tías – decía emocionada Meiling.

Ambas lloraban y sin darme cuenta yo también comencé a llorar – Voy a ser mama – dije sonriendo.

Si… el papel decía en mayúsculas positivo, en mi vientre había un pequeño ser que crecía día con día, la prueba viviente del amor que Shaoran y yo sentíamos, un hijo… un hijo de Shaoran y mío… a pesar de estar asustada me sentía feliz… feliz porque en mi vientre llevaba el hijo de Li Shaoran.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – me preguntó Meiling.

- Después de la operación – le dije con una sonrisa.

Limpiamos bien nuestras lagrimas y salimos para encontrarnos con Eriol, Hitomi y Shaoran, no pude contenerme y apenas lo vi corrí hacia el y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por el.

- ¿Y eso por que fue? – me preguntó confundido.

- Por nada, solo quería que supieras que te amo – le dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y salíamos juntos de la clínica.

Los días siguientes pasaron lento, la señora Ieran vino para estar presente en la operación de Shaoran y ahora Mei no tenia excusa para quedarse en un hotel, ambas se estaban quedando en nuestro apartamento. Cuando la señora Ieran se entero que estaba embarazada comenzó a llorar como lo habíamos hecho nosotras, diciendo que… a pesar de ya tener nietos por parte de sus hijas… un hijo de Shaoran era el mejor regalo que podía recibir, hasta comenzamos a pensar en nombres para el bebe… pero apenas Shaoran aparecía, cambiábamos de tema rápidamente, le había comunicado mi deseo de decirle a Shao la noticia luego de su operación.

Por fin el día llego y temprano en la mañana partimos a la clínica, el doctor había planificado la operación para las 10 de la mañana y debíamos estar allá máximo a las 8 am. Cuando llegamos una de las enfermeras nos llevó directamente a la habitación donde Shaoran seria hospitalizado, la ciencia había avanzado tanto, que el médico dijo que su recuperación seria de 3 días, luego de eso le quitaría los vendajes y vendría la prueba de fuego… sería el momento de ver si la operación había sido un éxito o no.

- Estoy algo nervioso – dijo a penas comenzó a vestirse para la operación.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, estaré en todo momento esperando por ti – le dije.

- Sakura… luego de la operación… hay algo que quiero… preguntarte, no importa lo que pase… te hare esa pregunta – dijo nervioso, pero estos nervios eran diferentes… no eran por la operación.

- Yo también debo decirte algo… después de la operación… no es algo malo… creo – le dije nerviosa, al parecer ambos nos estábamos ocultando algunas cositas, pero todo se aclarará después de la operación.

- Buenos días familia Li, Ieran un placer verte de nuevo – dijo el doctor Sheng entrando a la habitación.

- Gracias por hacer esto Sheng, pongo a mi hijo en tus manos – dijo con seriedad la madre de Shaoran.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, además mi esposa estará asistiéndome, creo que confías más en ella que en mi, mujeres hahaha – decía riendo con fuerza.

- Doctor, es hora de comenzar – dijo una enfermera.

- Cierto, cierto, bueno vamos a quirófano, nos vemos en unas dos horas – dijo graciosamente el médico para salir, sabia que el objetivo de su visita fue darnos calma a todos.

- Te estaré esperando aquí amor, rezare para que todo salga bien – le dije dándole un beso, Dios… estaba tan asustada.

- Nos vemos después princesa – dijo sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que decía algo como eso… estaba dando como un hecho que volvería a ver y eso me daba mucha felicidad.

- Estaremos rezando por ti hijo, todo saldrá bien – dijo la señora Ieran mientras lo abrazaba.

- Estaré bien madre, cuide de Sakura mientras no estoy por favor – dijo el mientras salía de la habitación escoltado por un par de enfermeras.

No podía creerlo, a pesar de ser el quien se va a someter a una operación… aun así… aun así se preocupaba por mi.

- Vamos Sakura, debes comer algo, recuerda que debes cuidarte mucho por tu bebe – dijo Mei mientras me acariciaba el vientre.

- Tienes razón, pero luego me gustaría ir a la capilla – le dije y ella asintió contenta.

Comí ensalada de frutas ya que lo demás me causaba repulsión, la señora Ieran dijo que lo mismo le había ocurrido cuando estaba embarazada de Shaoran, así que no debía preocuparme, seguro saldría igual de serio que su padre, todas reímos por el comentario que había hecho.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a la capilla a rezar un rato, rogar a Dios porque todo saliera bien, y le diera la oportunidad a Shaoran de recuperar la vista, el merecía ver… merecía ver a su hijo… rogaba intensamente que Dios escuchara mis rezos y que guiara la mano del médico en la operación.

Cuando más pasaba el tiempo más me desesperaba, quería noticias de mi Shaoran, pero aun faltaba para que la operación terminara. La señora Ieran me recomendó que me acostara un rato en la cama de Shaoran mientras esperábamos, no era bueno para mi embarazo estar tan nerviosa y caminar de un lado a otro como lo estaba haciendo, al parecer, mi suegra se tomo muy en serio las palabras de su hijo.

- Hola, ¿saben algo ya? – preguntó Tomoyo apenas entro por la puerta, ella también se veía preocupada.

- No, aun no sabemos nada, pero ya debe estar por terminar la operación – dijo Mei adelantándose para dar la respuesta.

- Eriol fue a buscar a Hitomi, deben estar por llegar, por cierto, pasé por el centro comercial y vi unas ropitas de bebe preciosas, cuando le digas a Shaoran debemos ir de compras, habían de todos los colores y… - decía toda ilusionada.

- Creo que lo más importante es que vayas al médico para comenzar los controles de tu embarazo hija – intervino la señora Ieran.

- Lo haré luego de salir de esto señora Ieran, quiero que… quiero que Shao pueda ver a su hijo en el ecosonograma – le dije algo sonrojada.

- Ya verás que si prima, en tres días Shaoran podrá ver, me parece tan emocionante, traeré mi cámara de video ese día y lo grabare todo – dijo Tomoyo.

- Si, será un momento histórico para la familia, no puede pasar por debajo de la mesa, claro que no – decía Mei.

- Bueno, lo más importante es que el recupere la vista, luego veremos que haremos – les dije sonriendo.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el doctor Sheng ingresó a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa acompañado de una hermosa señora de cabellos canosos, peso se notaba que en sus días fue toda una belleza – Todo salió muy bien, ya lo traen desde el quirófano pero quise adelantarme con la noticia –

- Su hijo es muy fuerte Ieran, le aseguro que sanara perfectamente y que en tres días podrá ver – intervino la señora.

- Oh, pero que modales los míos hehe, ella es mi esposa Lian, ella es la novia del joven Li – dijo presentándome – y ella… a ella no la conozco hehe – dijo viendo a Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo Daidoji, es un placer, soy prima de Sakura – dijo Tomoyo educadamente.

- Oh, pues estamos todos en familia – dijo la señora.

- Gracias por cuidar a mi novio, de verdad se los agradezco mucho – les dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No hay que agradecer jovencita, es nuestro trabajo, y le aseguro que el joven Li por fin podrá ver el bello ángel que lo cuida – dijo el doctor guiñándome el ojo de forma muy graciosa.

- Bueno los dejamos, ya deben estar por llegar los enfermeros con el joven Li – dijeron al salir de la habitación y casi enseguida entraron 4 enfermeros que traían la camilla donde estaba mi querido Shaoran.

- Shao... – quise acercarme pero ellos no me dejaron.

- Aun esta sedado, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar, por favor solo pueden estar dos personas máximo en la habitación – dijo uno de los enfermeros.

- Que se queden Sakura y mi tía – dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

- Nosotras les avisamos cualquier cosa – les indicó la señora Ieran mientras ellas salían.

Pasaron a Shaoran a la cama y le colocaron suero intravenoso, tenía sus ojos vendados y se veía algo pálido, estaba tan preocupada por el que no me di cuenta cuando me había sentado a su lado y cuando le había tomado la mano, todo había sido automático.

- Shaoran, estoy aquí contigo – le dije, aunque estaba dormido… sabía que el podía oírme.

- Tranquila señorita, el joven solo esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pronto se le quitara esa palidez, ya verá – dijo el mismo enfermero mientras salía de la habitación.

- Ahora solo nos queda esperar, tranquila pequeña, mi hijo estará bien – dijo la madre de Shaoran y yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Shaoran comenzó a despertar y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por mí.

- Aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy – le dije mientras besaba su mano.

Cuando terminó de despertar, el doctor Sheng vino a verlo a darle el mismo las noticias de la operación, ahora solo quedaba esperar tres días para ver si la operación de verdad había sido un éxito.

Los días que pasaron fueron lentos al igual cuando estábamos esperando por la operación, mi padre había venido a visitarlo y le trajo varios libros, le había dicho que estaba seguro que le gustaría leerlos cuando recuperar la vista. Shaoran ya no se veía tan nervioso, era como si no le importara lo que pasaría, el mismo me lo había dicho "en estos momentos me importa más la pregunta que debo hacerte luego de salir de todo esto que el mismo resultado de la operación", no sabía que era lo que quería preguntarme pero ya me tenía intrigada.

**Shaoran POV**

Por fin había llegado el día de quitarme los vendajes, gracias a Dios, sentía una gran presión en mi cabeza por culpa de ellos. Todos se escuchaban ansiosos y nerviosos, menos yo… Había decidido aceptar el resultado fuera cual fuera, y eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo, de igual manera había tomado ya una decisión, pudiera ver o no luego de esto, le pediría a Sakura… que fuera mi esposa, eso me tenía más preocupado si era sincero, no dudaba de su amor… pero nunca faltan los nervios cuando uno debe hacer esa pregunta. Había hablado con mi madre para pedirle el anillo de compromiso que le había dado mi padre y ella gustosa me lo trajo el día que llego a Japón, Eriol lo tenia guardado ahora y le había pedido el favor que me ayudara a organizar todo para pedirle matrimonio luego de la operación, quería que fuera especial.

- Buenos días joven Li, ¿listo para quitarle los vendajes? – dijo el médico cuando entro en la habitación.

Yo solo pude asentir y bueno… esperar el resultado. El médico se ubicó a mi izquierda, ya que Sakura estaba a mi derecha tomando mi mano, podía sentir que temblaba, intente calmar sus nervios tomando su mano con un poco más de fuerza y al parecer dio resultado porque dejo de temblar tanto.

El médico comenzó a quitar los vendajes poco a poco, la presión en mi cabeza por fin se iba liberando. Ahora solo quedaban las gasas que cubrían mis ojos, pude sentir como me los quitaba y por fin mi rostro se sintió libre.

- Bien joven Li, ahora… abra sus ojos lentamente, quizás sienta una molestia pero no se preocupe, eso es debido al tiempo que ha estado sin recibir y procesar la luz en sus ojos – dijo el médico y así lo hice.

Fue abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, y cuando por fin logre abrirlos por completo… no pude ver nada, bueno… ya me lo esperaba.

- No puedo ver – dije suavemente.

Pude escuchar varios suspiros de desanimo y la mano de Sakura aflojar mi agarre un poco, quizás se había decepcionado un poco del resultado…

El doctor no decía nada, ¿será que esta decepcionado de que su técnica no funciona? Un momento… ¿Qué es… eso? Puedo ver una pequeña mancha blanca… comencé a pestañear rápidamente a ver si se quitaba eso de mi vista… la mancha poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en… una imagen y… ahora… podía ver.

A mi izquierda estaba el médico, el sonreía ampliamente, el lo sabía, sabía que podía ver… al frente estaba una mujer de cabellos negros, era mi madre, no había cambiado casi nada desde que había tenido el accidente, se veía triste y desilusionada… a su lado estaban varias personas, tres jóvenes, una niña y un hombre mayor de gafas, ese debería ser el padre de Sakura, también se veía algo triste… pude reconocer a Mei y a Eriol, no importaba el tiempo que llevaba sin verlos, podía saber que eran ellos sin que me lo dijeran, por descarte supe que las otras dos personas eran Tomoyo y Hitomi, se parecían mucho y ambas se veían desilusionadas.

Cuando gire mi vista hacia mi derecha… la emoción fue tan grande que… comencé a llorar, si… estaba llorando… sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas… allí estaba ella, por fin podía verla… el maldito que había dicho que era fea no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba… por que allí, sentada al lado de mi cama, estaba la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto… su largo cabello castaño claro, su piel blanca, ella estaba ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo… tome su rostro entre mis manos y allí estaban… dos brillantes esmeraldas que me miraban con sorpresa.

- Eres… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – le dije por fin y ella inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

Al decir esas pocas palabras mi familia comenzó a gritar de alegría, se habían dado cuenta que podía ver… por fin podía conocer a la mujer que había estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y que me había sacado de la oscuridad en la cual vivía… ella se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la recibí gustoso… no me cansaría jamás de verla y de decirle lo hermosa que era… Porque ella… Sakura Kinomoto, era la mujer de mi vida, y siempre sería la luz que iluminaría mi camino hoy y siempre.

**Fin Shaoran POV**

Me sentía morir de la felicidad, Shaoran podía ver… podía ver… me había dicho que era hermosa, para el soy hermosa… mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir… es que… estaba tan feliz, el podía ver.

- Gracias doctor, muchas gracias – le dije llorando al médico que nos veía con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, bueno los dejo porque tengo otro paciente que ver, una vez más, felicidades joven Li –

- Gracias doctor – Shaoran se veía diferente… se veía radiante… y sus ojos, Dios sus ojos eran tan hermosos, brillaban de una forma tan especial… jamás me cansaría de mirar sus ojos que ahora estaban llenos de luz.

- Hijo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy – dijo la señora Ieran llorando de la alegría.

- Lamento haberla preocupado madre – dijo el recibiendo el abrazo de su madre.

- Hermano, bienvenido a la luz – dijo Eriol cuando se acercó a el.

- Primo que feliz estoy… después de tanto tiempo puedes apreciar lo hermosa que soy ahora, ¿cierto? – le dijo burlona Mei.

- Siempre lo has sido prima, no importa si tienes 14 o tienes 70 años – le dijo con cariño.

- … ¡Xiao Lang! – gritó Mei y comenzó a llorar abrazándolo.

- Ya Mei, tranquila – le dije tratando de calmarla un poquito…

- Mi primito sabe ser dulce cuando quiere – dijo sonriendo.

- Que bien hijo, ahora podrás leer los libros que te traje, aun no es tarde si quieres ser arqueólogo – le dijo mi padre.

- Lo considerare en serio señor, pero lo primero es… salir de esta clínica – dijo riendo y nosotros nos unimos a el.

- Shaoran, estamos felices de que puedas ver de nuevo, de verdad que si, además todo quedo grabado, prometo editarlo y darte una copia – esa era Tomoyo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Es un tonto, nos asusto al principio - le dijo Hitomi con lágrimas todavía.

- Lo siento, por cierto, espero que hayas completado la melodía que te deje antes de internarme en la clínica – le dijo serio cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que lo hice, después de todo soy un prodigio en el piano, ya verás cuando me escuches tocarla – dijo con superioridad fingida, todos sabíamos que ella era bastante modesta al tocar el piano.

Todos reíamos y compartíamos el momento, era un momento pleno. El doctor había aconsejado a Shaoran usar lentes de sol por un tiempo, porque la luz podía ser una molestia para el por unos días, así que lo mejor sería proteger sus ojos del sol mientras estos se acostumbraban de nuevo a la luz.

Los siguientes días Shaoran estuvo de reposo en casa, pero igual lo veía algo nervioso y… como tramando algo. La señora Ieran y Meiling ya se habían ido rogando para que le diera la noticia a Shaoran lo más rápido posible… y créanme, era lo que quería pero… cada vez que lo intentaba… algo pasaba y no podía decirle…

Hoy me sentía cansada y algo abatida, había tenido un día pesado en la universidad, solo quería llegar a casa, comer algo y dormir si era posible…

- Bebe… ¿Cuándo podre decirle a tu papa que estas aquí? – dije acariciando mi vientre.

Fui caminando poco a poco hasta la puerta del apartamento y cuando entre… me encontré con la mayor sorpresa de mi vida…

- Bienvenida, mi querida Sakura – Shaoran estaba vestido con un traje elegante estilo Chino color negro, se veía tan… apetecible… ya basta Sakura, no es hora de pensar en eso…

El departamento estaba adornado por completo con rosas rojas… se veía todo tan romántico, tan lindo…

- ¿Qué… sucede? – pregunté confundida recibiendo una rosa que el me estaba ofreciendo.

- Hoy es un día especial, por eso quiero celebrarlo contigo – respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo? – pregunté curiosa.

- Tú – solo dijo eso…

Me guio hasta el comedor donde ya estaba servida la cena, se veía todo delicioso, además de ligero… seguro había sido idea de Tomoyo, para no arruinar las cosas con mis nauseas.

Abrió una botella de vino y la sirvió para nosotros – Hoy… Brindaremos por nosotros – dijo.

Chocamos nuestras copas y el bebió de ella, yo solo le di un sorbito y la deje encima de la mesa, no creo que deba tomar vino estando embarazada.

Comimos con calma, contándonos lo que había pasado en el día, lo hermoso que todo había quedado y de nosotros…

- Sakura… yo te había dicho antes de la operación que quería hacerte una pregunta – comenzó a decir y podía ver los nervios en sus ojos, ¿Qué será lo que quiere preguntarme? Solo lo había visto una vez así y fue cuando me propuso vivir con el.

- Si, lo recuerdo… ¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntarme amor? – le dije sonriendo para darle confianza.

- Bueno… - lo vi levantarse y luego se arrodillo a mi derecha – desde hace tiempo lo estuve pensando… y… tu eres la mujer que amo, la única que ha sabido aguantar mis rabias, con quien he compartido mis tristezas y mis preocupaciones… con quien comparto mis alegrías todos los días… la única mujer con la que haría el amor… lo eres todo para mi Sakura… es por eso… que yo quiero… que todo esto sea permanente… que sea para toda la vida, es por eso que… - ¡Oh mi Dios! El esta… - Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –

El saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde de su bolsillo y cuando la abrió me quede encantada… era el anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, debía valer una fortuna, era de puras esmeraldas, y como siempre cuando me emociono, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer…

- Shao… este anillo es muy costoso, yo no… yo no necesito algo tan caro, tan solo con… esta maravillosa cena y contigo aquí tengo… por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, me sentiría honrada de llevar tu apellido y de que todos sepan que soy tuya, hoy y siempre – le dije llorando.

- Princesa, este anillo… es el que el jefe de mi familia le da a su prometida, se lo mande a pedir a mi madre para ti… y cuando… llegue el momento, nuestro hijo se lo dará a su prometida también – nuestro… hijo…

El colocó el anillo en mi dedo y luego beso mi mano, no pude resistir más y me lance a sus brazos y lo bese con necesidad – Me haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo Sakura – dijo para cargarme y llevarme hasta nuestra habitación.

Habían velas por todos lados y pétalos de rosas en nuestra cama, el había planificado todo esto solo para pedirme matrimonio… el era simplemente maravilloso. Hicimos el amor varias veces esa noche, entregándonos… sintiéndonos… fue maravilloso.

Al despertar sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda, me gire suavemente para no despertarlo y lo mire fijamente… aun me faltaba decirle que estaba embarazada… ¿Cómo podría decírselo?

- Buenos días princesa – me dijo sonriendo cuando despertó.

- Buenos días amor – le dije de la misma forma – Shao… hay algo que debo decirte – dije sentándome en la cama suavemente.

- ¿Sucede algo princesa? – preguntó preocupado…

- Yo… bueno… no se como decirte esto… ¿recuerdas que… cuando te iban a operar te dije que debía decirte algo importante? – le pregunté para ganar algo de tiempo.

- Si, me dijiste que no era nada malo – dijo sentándose también.

- Eso espero… Shaoran… conocerte a sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, eres el sueño de cualquier mujer… y me siento feliz de haber sido yo la elegida para estar a tu lado –

- Sakura, te lo dije anoche… eres la mujer de mi vida… -

- Y tu el hombre de mi vida Shao… yo… no se que vas a decir cuando te diga esto pero… bueno… Shaoran yo… -

- Amor, ¿Qué sucede? Me estas comenzando a asustar -

- Amor yo… estoy embarazada – le solté rápidamente y cerré los ojos.

No quería ver su reacción, me daba algo de miedo… ¿y si el no quería tener hijos tan pronto? No había marcha atrás, yo amaba mi bebe… pero ¿y el?

-¿Estas… segura? – preguntó nervioso.

- Si… - le dije bajando mi cabeza…

- Sakura… esto es… Dios, voy a ser papa… ¡Voy a ser papa! – grito de repente y me abrazo con fuerza…

El me acostó en la cama y puso su cabeza en mi vientre, comenzó a susurrarle palabras a nuestro bebe, de lo mucho que lo quería y de lo mucho que esperaba conocerlo…

- Hay que comprar todo, la cuna, la ropa, todo… ¿fuiste al médico? – me preguntó, estaba tan emocionado, nunca lo había visto así.

- No… quería… quería que fueras conmigo –

- Perfecto… llamare a la clínica para pedir una cita… voy ser papa no puedo creerlo, vamos a ser padres – dijo besándome con devoción, con entrega, ambos estábamos felices.

Comencé mi control ese mismo día, Shaoran estaba tan emocionado que me hizo ir al médico apenas supo que íbamos a ser padres. Según la doctora todo marchaba bien y eso nos hizo muy felices, nuestro bebe estaba creciendo en mi vientre sano y fuerte.

Dos meses después de haberme pedido matrimonio nos casamos, fue una boda bastante sencilla pero hermosa… mi vestido de novia había sido diseñado por Tomoyo y Meiling nos había ayudado con la decoración de la iglesia y la fiesta… cuando les dijimos a todos que nos íbamos a casar y que estaba embarazada fue una gran alegría… hasta mi hermano se alegro, pensé que cuando se enterara que iba a ser tío mataría a Shaoran… creo que Touya ha cambiado mucho desde que Nakuru es su esposa, por cierto Nakuru también esta embarazada, solo que ella tiene 7 meses de embarazo ya, pronto sería tía.

Nuestra Luna de Miel fue en Italia… Shaoran quería que fuera especial y me dijo que me llevaría a donde yo quisiera y pues… siempre quise conocer Italia.

Y bueno… ocho meses después nació nuestro pequeño Hien, era tan hermoso, idéntico a su padre pero había heredado mis ojos verdes, era un pequeño muy inteligente, como Shaoran… Cuando tenía 4 años decidió por si solo que quería aprender a tocar el piano, y aunque no lo crean yo le estoy enseñando, ahora tiene 5 años y a mejorado muchísimo, al parecer heredo muchas cosas de su papa.

Por mi parte, terminé la universidad y ahora soy maestra en la primaria de Tomoeda mientras que Shaoran se esta encargando de los negocios de su familia, el me decía que no tenia la necesidad de trabajar pero yo deseaba hacerlo y el no se oponía, además el se tomaba algunos días para seguir enseñando en la escuela Luz de Luna sin pedir nada a cambio, lo hacia por amor a la música… la música que nos unió una vez…

La profesora Mitsuki aun seguía enseñando y de vez en cuando venia a casa a ver como progresaba Hien, ella decía que verlo tocar el piano era como ver a un mini Shaoran mientras tocaba las melodías que le había enseñado.

La señora Ieran nos visita cada vez que podía y nosotros vamos a Hong Kong para algunas fiestas, otras las pasamos en casa de mi papa, mi hermano también venia con Nakuru y la pequeña Nadeshiko, mi sobrina era una replica de su papa pero con el carácter de su madre, era todo un caso, y cuando ella se juntaba con Hien hacían desastre… como el mismo decía cuando a veces lo regañábamos "no se por qué no puedo decirle que no", lo mismo decía Touya de Nakuru cuando estaban en la secundaría hahaha.

Tomoyo y Eriol se casaron unos meses después de nosotros y ahora tienen dos hijos, la pequeña Aoi de 4 y el pequeño Shun de 1 año. Eriol seguía ayudando en la empresa, hasta tal punto de ser la mano derecha de Shaoran, esos dos eran buenos en los negocios, mientras que Tomoyo había creado su propia marca de ropa, la cual ya era bastante famosa alrededor del mundo.

Meiling se había casado 1 año después con su novio, un joven doctor de Hong Kong, aun no tenían hijos pero no me extrañaría que pronto llegara la noticia.

Todo estaba bien ahora, en estos momentos estamos en el parque y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como mi esposo juega con nuestro pequeño, Shaoran podía ser serio en su trabajo o cuando enseñaba música pero… aquí… cuando estamos solo nosotros tres podías ver al verdadero Shaoran… siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con sus ojos brillantes, siempre… podías ver el amor que siente por nosotros, era capaz de dejar su trabajo o cualquier reunión si sabia que Hien o yo estábamos enfermos, siempre estaba allí, siempre nos cuidaba y no podía estar más agradecida con los Dioses por haberlo puesto en mi camino… Mi deseo se había cumplido, y el camino había sido largo, aun no termina, porque aun nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir y otras por contar… pero siempre podre decir… que Li Shaoran es esa Luz que iluminara mi camino hoy… mañana… y siempre…

**FIN**

**Hola chicos, bueno, esta historia llego a su final, gracias por leerla y espero que fuera de su agrado… Iba a hacer el epilogo a parte pero creo que asi como lo hice quedo bien, espero comentarios please, y pues pronto tendrán otra vez noticias de mi con un nuevo fic que también espero sea de su agrado, ya estoy con unas ideas y estoy organizándolas xD… muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, **

**los quiere y los aprecia muchoooo**

**Amatista1986.**


End file.
